


【相樱】让我拥抱着你的尸骨安然入睡

by BillionsofMe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 63,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER旧文搬运；基本都被屏了；好几年前的文了，文笔一般，剧情冗长。每一天是一个章节，所以章节比较多，可以选择下载下来看。［关于设定］AS。土拨鼠日AU，即与1993年美国电影“土拨鼠日”的设定（时光暂停）相同。［关于时间］本文开始于A团的第一次国立，即2008年AAA making里他们去国立踩点那一天的故事。（注：A团具体进入国立的日期和时间都没有考证到，看了很多遍making推断出了大致时间，并且这一天A团五子的行程也无从考证，所以如果与现实有误还请谅解。）［关于人物］爱拔的性格会有比较大的成长和改变。［警告！］有部分血腥，死亡，惊悚，性暗示的描写。承受能力差者请随时注意，一旦有不适请立刻停止阅读。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

【第1夜】  
相叶雅纪看着天边。国立竞技场的另一端将他的视野横劈成两半。那边缘硬朗而坚定，就像是雅纪心中的天边一样。  
“呐，呐，”他转过头看向自己的右侧，摄影机离他只有十几厘米的距离——自己脸上粗糙的毛孔又要被粉丝们看到了，相叶这样在心里想着，“看那边，那边。就像是布景一样。那个一字形的地方。”远处的一字形，那天边被一排镶嵌着的灯点亮着，在相叶的眼中开出星星一般的花。  
“我说啊，那边，就像是布景一样。”  
摄影师将镜头移动到他这里，努力地憋笑。  
“说了和我一样的话吗？”相叶问，心中莫名地有些狂喜。得到了摄影师肯定的回答之后，相叶望向樱井那边，后者还在不遗余力地解释着，抬起手指着远处一字形的“布景”碎碎叨叨地念着。“我说真的啊，像布景——”什么的。  
「在外人面前那么威严立派，和我们在一起却这么傻乎乎的翔ちゃん真是太可爱了（心）。」在心里这么想着的相叶，随即便吐槽了自己——什么啊，还自己在脑海里加了一个（心），算什么嘛！蠢死了啊！  
“翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん！”他抬高嗓门叫着，“刚刚一分钟前我也跟摄影师这么说过哦！”  
樱井扭头看他，手臂还保持着指向前方的姿势。“一样的？”这样愣愣地问着的，戴着帽子，头发别到耳朵后面，彻底露出圆脸颊的翔ちゃん就像是从乡下来的小伙子。  
“一样的。”他回答，抬起头看着站在观众席旁高台上的樱井。  
能够和Arashi一起第一次进入国立竞技场，真的是太好了。  
Arashi真的是太好了。  
相叶突然这样想着，一不小心就好像把自己排除在Arashi之外了。  
能这样抬着头，看着翔ちゃん的双下巴和他进行着毫无意义的对话，真的是太好了。  
樱井笑得一脸憨厚，“今后也要一直在一起啊。”  
ニノ从高台上探出头来，头发毛刺刺地朝着四面八方翘着，如往常一样缩着肩膀，绿色的帽衫映衬着他被国立竞技场里刺眼的灯光照得白皙的脸。“真是门把啊你们。”二宫说，猫着背，懒懒散散地站着，像极了多年前和他第一次见面时软塌塌的稚气少年。  
“要一起加油哦。”樱井情绪异常高地朝着二宫伸出手，两人开始意味不明地胡闹起来。  
相叶在下面仰头看着。  
「今后也要一直在一起哦。」  
  
想要迈步上台阶的相叶突然停住了。空气中振动的频率和以往不一样。相叶也不知道自己是怎么能感受到空气振动频率这种诡异的东西的，但就像是每一次试胆大会他都能感受到非人的气息一样，此刻他知道有些东西在他身边蠕动着。  
「翔ちゃん？ニノ？」他慌忙抬起头。  
樱井站在高台上，离边缘不过一尺多的距离。  
「翔ちゃん恐高啊。他这样没关系吗？」相叶张开嘴。  
今后要一直在一起。要怎么一直在一起——  
  
“翔ちゃん！”他突然喊了出来，声音异常沙哑，“翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん——”跌跌撞撞地爬上楼梯，冲向高台的入口，看着那高台上还在优哉游哉的樱井听到他的喊声而转身，身子因为突然的扭动而摇晃着。格子衬衣的边角扬起来，就像是想要飞翔的翅膀。  
“别后退——！翔ちゃん！”他趔趄着爬上高台，膝盖因为磕碰在台阶上而刺骨的疼。“翔ちゃん——！”他用尽全身力气喊了出来。站在离他不远处的二宫僵硬地站在原地，双眸无神，嘴唇微张着浑身颤抖。  
在相叶和二宫的眼前，樱井一脚踩空，从高台上掉了下去。  
翔ちゃん——  
  
国立的观众席顶端几乎有二十几层楼那么高。  
周围的世界开始嗡嗡作响起来。除去那些嗡鸣声，相叶只能听得到自己的喘息，他的视线如同拿在手中颤抖着晃个不停的摄影机那样，看着那空无一人的高台。  
ニノ从他身边冲过，和他正好方向相反地跑下高台，“翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん！”他听到二宫在这样喊着。他从未听到过二宫那像是涉死飞鸟的啼鸣一般的，绝望地颤抖着的叫喊。  
相叶趴跪在地上，他小心翼翼地从边缘往外看。随着一声巨响在他的耳边炸开，他看到樱井在他视线里变得那么那么小的身影在钢制的楼梯上铺洒开一朵红艳的花。那巨响的余音逗弄着自己的泪腺，吮吸着他的睫毛，挑起他源源不断的泪水像小溪一样从眼角涌出来。  
翔ちゃん——  
他看到二宫那缩在一起的，像个委屈的孩子一样的身影踩着观众席一抖一抖地往下跑，同时也看到Leader飞奔着跟在二宫的后面，而正在其他位置观察的松润正穿过底端的空场从这边疯了一样地跑过来。然而在他眼里他们的移动揪心的缓慢。  
樱井的身体还在楼梯上滚动着，他的帽子早已脱离了他的主人，在半空中飘荡如迷途的归鸟。由于从高空落下，他摔到钢板上的时候又被弹起，然后继续滚落。那纵向的楼梯被留下了红色的溪流，一点点蔓延而下。他有着暗粉色格子的衬衣就像是被鲜血染红的飞翼，包裹着樱井瘦弱的身子上下翻涌。  
“救护车……救——”他隐约听见逐渐跑进的松润发疯似的大喊，看到Leader几乎连滚带爬地攀着观众席去拉住樱井还在坠落的身体。  
“翔ちゃん——！”几乎同时地，二宫和Leader的声音交叠在了一起，他们絮絮叨叨地在说着些什么，三人用双手手忙脚乱地或拖拽着或拉抱着樱井早已如断了线的玩偶的身体。  
工作人员从四面八方跑来。  
你们不要这样拉扯翔ちゃん。他会疼的。相叶想。  
  
泪水还在流着。  
围着樱井的人群逐渐退开了，只剩下那三人围留在原地，跪坐在樱井身边。  
  
国立竞技场的边缘硬朗而坚定，就像是雅纪心中的天边一样。  
看着那同样的天边，「今后也要一直在一起啊。」他被人这样回答着。  
今后不能够在一起了，翔ちゃん。  
因为你死了。


	2. Chapter 2

【第2夜】  
相叶雅纪睁开双眼。他侧躺在床上，太阳穴那里湿乎乎的一片。  
梦吗？  
相叶试图从床上爬起来。他挣扎了好一会儿，却发现自己浑身脱力，心口刺痛。  
「是因为那个梦吗？」他抬起手放在自己的胸口。「白天？」他环顾四周，发现拉上的窗帘外有阳光照射进来。「我是什么时候睡觉的？现在是早上吗？」奇怪的是，一点都没有前一天晚上上床睡觉的记忆。  
并且——如果真的是梦的话，也太过真实了吧。  
相叶扭动了一下自己的身子，瞥见床头的闹钟上显示着早上6:43的时间，和9月2日的日期。  
9月2日啊……今晚要去国立呢。国立竞技场被租了下来，让他们几个人和演唱会的工作人员在场馆内进行演唱会的策划彩排工作。今晚，就要在这26年来第一次进入到国立呢。  
可是他明明已经去过了。  
9月2日。早上八点到电视台进行Arashi的节目录制，中午再赶去录自己的节目，下午三点多结束后在电视台食堂里解决了“午饭”之后去做了杂志专访和相关的摄影，等到工作结束后已经天色渐黑，相叶在休息室内翻看演唱会的歌词和企划，在上面写写画画着留下自己的想法，等着司机来接他与其他门把们再次碰面。到达国立之后松润立刻就进入了工作状态，他有点想帮忙却无从下手，他们四个人玩玩闹闹地绕着国立转了一圈又一圈，坐在最高的观众席上，指着国立的另一头说“看啊那里就像布景”，看着樱井站在他旁边的高台上，被那人说着“今后也要一直在一起啊”的肉麻话。  
看着他失足摔落。  
看着他死去。  
特别特别充实的一天。充实到他都无法把这一天的记忆从脑海中抹去。  
他明明已经经历了9月2日。  
然而如果他真的已经经历过了的话，倒也有些奇怪的地方，比如他完全不记得在翔ちゃん摔下去之后发生了什么。他也不记得他是怎么回到家然后睡觉的，就好像他眼睁睁地看着翔ちゃん死掉之后，突然就从床上醒了过来。  
相叶缓缓地将自己的双臂抱在胸前，双手搂住了自己的肩膀。  
他需要拥抱，而现在他孤身一人，所以只有自己拥抱自己了。  
  
到达电视台门口的时候，另一辆车也跟着他开进停车场，他扭过身子从车后窗向外看，竟看到樱井在他后面的车上，趴在前排座位中间朝他欢天喜地地招手。“停车！麻烦停一下车！”他朝司机喊，同时在心里为自己这种莽撞的语气而道歉。在车还未停稳时便急忙打开车门跳了下去，一个趔趄差点就摔倒在地。  
“翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん——！”他喊。  
樱井从车上跳了下来，“相叶ちゃん！”声音清脆悦耳，就像是少年尚未变声的沙哑嗓音。穿着薄薄的短袖，因为清晨的凉意而有点缩着脖子的樱井，像老婆婆一样挺着肚子，驼着背，完全地放松着站在他面前。  
相叶鼻子一酸。  
太好了。翔ちゃん。太好了。  
他飞奔上前一下子搂住了樱井，双臂抱住他窄窄的，斜度过人的肩膀。樱井的脖颈卡在他的肩上，冰凉的耳垂碰着他的侧脸。  
翔ちゃん的身上香香的，就像小时候邻居家温柔的老奶奶的味道。  
“相叶ちゃん？”樱井似乎是被吓到了，双手不知道往哪里放地在身子两侧晃荡着，似乎这个突如其来的拥抱完全不在他的思考范围之内。  
——本来就不在他的思考范围之内啊。  
相叶突然意识到了这一点。上一个9月2日，他们两个也是在停车场遇到了，樱井欢天喜地地在后面的车内朝他挥手，车子停好之后，他们两人一起走进了电视台的大楼。这么说的话——  
这么说的话，9月2日，已经被相叶改变了。  
  
周围的空气又开始震动了。相叶下意识地将双臂收得更紧。「又是那样。」有什么东西在他身边穿梭着，盘旋着，试图抢走翔ちゃん。他将樱井抱得更紧了——如果就这样一直抱着他，就不会失去他了吧？就不会看到他从高台上跌落，在国立的楼梯上留下一条血路了吧？  
“雅纪……”樱井鼻音浓重的声音从他的一侧传来，“喂，喘不过气了，我……”手指一点一点地触碰着相叶的后背，让一阵酥麻沿着他的脊椎爬上脖颈。“喂喂！要迟到了啦！”  
相叶猛地松开樱井，“那，我们快进去吧！”快一点进去，就能摆脱这种不舒服的，有脏东西围绕着他们的感觉了。就——就会安全了吧？  
“你又脑子里哪根筋搭错了啊，我说——”樱井的脸上摆出一副嫌弃的样子，冲他撅着嘴，瞪得圆圆的鹿眼眨了眨，迈开步子准备穿过停车场。  
  
汽车飞驰而过的时候，樱井还在望着他，几乎没有能够反应的时间。随着一声听上去如此熟悉的巨响，相叶跪坐在地上，看着樱井的身体被撞到几米之外，身体在地面上摩擦出一道血痕，T恤被撕扯的破烂不堪。


	3. Chapter 3

【第3夜】  
相叶惊醒，头痛欲裂。  
又是这样。  
又是这样在看着翔ちゃん死去的时候从床上醒来。闹钟“滴滴滴”地响起来，相叶抬头一看，发现上面依旧显示着“9月2日”。  
果然。  
相叶想，即使是像他这样脑子一根筋不会转弯弯的人都能轻易想出是怎么一回事了。这大概就是他小时候看的一些好莱坞电影里所讲述的“时空轮回”吧？没完没了地去度过这一天？  
相叶又躺回到床上，一动不动地盯着天花板。「我如果就这么躺一天的话，是不是就可以了？」他想。「什么都不做，9月2日过去了之后就好了吧？」  
相叶发现自己出乎意料地就接受了这个时空轮回的设定，他觉得一定是因为自己这个人的脑回路比较奇怪，遇上普通的事情反而不知道该怎样去应对，倒是这种疯狂的事情，遇上了之后，相叶却意外地从容了些。  
当然那并不是说他不害怕。  
相叶害怕着。他害怕的要命。他已经眼睁睁地看着樱井死去了两次，而更要命的是，门把们绝对都不会记得樱井“曾经”死去过。每一次樱井死去的时候，他便仿佛能看到那人的灵魂从身体里脱离，围绕在自己身边，依附着他，就好像自己是它们这个世界上唯一的靠山。  
自己当然是它们唯一的靠山啊——因为这世界上除了他以外，其他人都不会记得樱井的死亡。  
不要——  
相叶捂住脸。  
不要——我不要翔ちゃん死去了。我不要再看着翔ちゃん死去了。无论我能不能逃出去，我也不要再看着他死去了。如果我能够拯救他的话，就可以了吧？就像打游戏一样，如果骑士无法拯救公主的话，系统就会自动重启，然后就再一次，再再一次，直到成功，这样就可以了吧？  
樱井了无生气的身体躺在地上，浑身上下都沾满了血。血块和脑浆混合着从他受到重创的太阳穴那里稀稀拉拉地流出来，将他额头的乱发打结。  
相叶刻意让那画面一直停留在脑海里，逼迫着自己流出泪水。  
  
到达电视台的相叶，在早就心知肚明的情况下看着跟在自己后面的樱井的车里，那家伙欢天喜地地冲着自己招手。相叶抬起手，用力摆出一个自己平时都会有的灿烂笑容，回应着樱井。  
“停车！停车！”他又对司机说，实际上他也并不知道这是不是“通关”的一条正确道路，但是他需要去到翔ちゃん的身边，让那人安定而可靠的气息告诉自己他还没有死去。  
“相叶ちゃん！”声音依旧清脆悦耳，穿着薄薄的短袖，缩着脖子，依旧像老婆婆一样挺着肚子，驼着背站在他面前。  
  
你知道你也许会在我眼前死去吗，翔ちゃん？  
相叶走上前。这一次他没有突然地拥抱那个人，而是慢慢地将自己的双臂环上那人的肩膀，就像是小心翼翼地触碰着珍宝一样。他将樱井收进怀中，没有在意自己的姿态到底有多暧昧，也没有理会樱井有些诧异而夸张的“相叶ちゃん？！”的喊声。  
他没有再说什么“喂喂，雅纪，喘不过气了啦”之类的话，是因为我抱的不够紧吧？这样的话，未来就又要被改写了吧？  
不过对于我来说，是不是连未来都已经没有了呢。  
  
我的未来，就是你在我生命中存在的最后一天啊。  
  
“要迟到了啊！雅纪！”  
来了。相叶在心里提醒自己。  
“那！我们快进去吧！”他对樱井，同时也是对自己说着。  
“你又脑子里哪根筋搭错了啊，我说——”樱井撅着嘴，有点神经兮兮地看着他。相叶笑眯眯地和他对视着，一只手拽着他的胳膊。  
在失控的汽车飞驰而过的时候，相叶已经把樱井拉到了安全的地方。那人软塌塌的肩膀因为自己用力过猛而撞在胸口上，痛感分明。相叶立刻抬起另一只手圈住樱井的身子。“怎么这么不小心啊，翔ちゃん。”那声音不像是自己的——低沉有力，支配着一切的语气。  
看着樱井抬起头看着自己的受惊表情，相叶突然就厌恶起了这样的自己。能够预知别人的命运，并且无缘无故地就将对方的命运掌控在手里的自己。在相叶心中，樱井大部分时候是一个强大到不需要别人保护的人，与其说是被别人掌控，倒不如说樱井是用着自己的才能和努力去掌控世界。在这样的印象之下，看着这个因为危险而面露惊恐却轻易就被自己救下的樱井，相叶总是觉得不是滋味。他同时厌恶着自己的做法，却又同时因为樱井的依靠而内心狂喜。  
“雅纪——？”樱井瞪大双眼，脸颊因为恐惧而一片潮红。  
“没事了，咱们走吧？”相叶的手还停留在樱井的肩膀上，随着那人还未平复的呼吸一起一伏。  
安全起见，相叶引导着樱井来到停车场的边缘，沿着墙根慢慢走。  
他并没有看到前方在好几层楼高的窗台上，有一个花盆摇摇欲坠。


	4. Chapter 4

【第4夜】  
醒了。  
相叶躺在床上，汗水将被褥和床单都黏在身上。  
你好，我生命中的第四个9月2日。

在昨天——啊，不，是上一个9月2日，他眼睁睁地看着和自己肩并肩前行的樱井被高楼上掉落的花盆砸中了后脑。这种只有在电影里才会出现的狗血巧合，相叶就是死也不想相信居然发生在他身边。花盆被硬生生地砸裂了，樱井一下子就倒在地上，血液黏糊糊地从他的头顶冒出来，将他还未做过发型的柔顺发丝粘成一缕一缕的。还未等到相叶尖叫出来，他就已经眼前一黑，紧接着便从床上醒过来了，而在失去视觉之前，相叶看到樱井漂亮的脸由于重物的撞击而扭曲起来，血液从鼻孔里，嘴里，和充血的双眼中滋滋的往外冒。  
相叶感觉到自己又在哭了。这一次他没有用双手捂住脸，而是任凭泪水从眼角滑出，流过太阳穴，在自己的头皮上留下冰凉的痕迹。  
谁告诉我该怎么停下来。  
拜托了，让我停下来吧。

来到停车场，跑下车奔向樱井；和他拥抱；拽着他的身子让他躲过飞驰而过的汽车；紧紧地拉着他不让他离开自己哪怕是一寸远；完全忽略他嘟嘟哝哝的抱怨；刻意地绕过了摆有花盆的那扇窗户；从窗口落下的花盆在地上摔碎，土块之上的绿色植物在风中孤零零地摇摆着。“吓死我了。”樱井听到声音之后回过头，看着那洒落一地的泥土。  
这花盆是杀人的凶器呢，翔ちゃん。  
杀掉你的凶器呢。

当他们走进电视台的大门时，沿路与他们相熟的工作人员有礼貌地打着招呼，微微欠身地喊着“相叶桑”，“樱井桑”，而相叶就像是和几天前一样的那样回答着，向别人展示着自己最灿烂的笑。  
“小心脚下哦，翔ちゃん。”走到楼梯口的时候，相叶用一只手拦在樱井的胸前，无视了那人有些疑惑的眼神，又做了一个绅士的弯腰动作，另一只手向前伸着，“不要摔倒了。”  
“雅纪，你还好吗？”樱井没有迈步，只是站在原地瞪大眼睛盯着他，“啊——”二郎突然自说自话一般地恍然大悟状，“不是要求我什么事情吧？雅纪你不会做错什么事情了吧？”  
“翔ちゃん！”  
“放心，之前你一不小心删掉了ニノ的游戏存档这件事情我不会跟他说的。”樱井一本正经地说，“你不用这样对我，就是下个月份的荞麦面都你来请就好了。”  
“不是啦！翔ちゃん——”  
他们的上方，楼梯顶端发出磕磕碰碰和男人大声的说话声。相叶听闻便抬头向上看去。几个工作人员正搬着一架书柜准备从楼梯上走下来，“电梯偏偏在这时候坏了，真烦啊——”其中一个人说着，随着窸窸窣窣的附和声。“楼下的大家小心一点哦——”说着这样的话，书柜颤巍巍地在楼梯上斜斜地摇摆着。  
“翔ちゃん——”相叶伸出手，想抓却抓不住。

书柜从楼梯上滑下来的时候，相叶没有动。仅仅只是在楼梯上滚动就已经发出那么大的声音了，那当这巨大的家具最终压在翔ちゃん身上的时候，该有多痛啊。书柜的一角直接砸在了翔ちゃん的额头上，如果相叶没有看错的话，那里一下子就瘪进去了。在那几秒的时间里，大厅内的人开始混乱起来，而相叶后退了一步，抱着膝盖坐在地上。  
看着翔ちゃん已经被笨重的书柜压得不成形的身体和已经溢出混着血液的脑浆的头部，相叶将自己的身子缩成一团。  
泪水从脸上流下来的时候，他默默在心里对自己说了一句明天见。


	5. Chapter 5

【第5夜】  
樱井躲开了从楼梯上滚下来的书柜，相叶抱着他，在心里觉得自己无比强大。我也是可以保护樱井翔的人了。他幼稚地想着。  
路过食堂的时候，正好上了新的便当，于是樱井在上节目前吃便当的时候被噎死了。


	6. Chapter 6

【第6夜】  
相叶在樱井眼巴巴地瞅着新品便当的时候硬生生地把他拽走了。“你没吃早饭吗？！”他佯装生气地问。  
“可是那个看上去好好吃——”可怜兮兮地指着离自己越来越远的食堂。  
“现在不可以！还要看台本呢！没有时间了！”搂着樱井的胳膊不放手，相叶撒泼一样地想把吃货拖到休息室。  
他们没能走到那里。


	7. Chapter 7

【第7夜】  
相叶阻止着樱井不让他去吃便当，动作却比上一次轻柔了许多，当他们准备下楼梯的时候，相叶克制着自己几乎想要抱起樱井的冲动，搀扶着他对他说着“小心脚下”。  
“我不是老奶奶啊喂！”被那人吐槽着。  
“但你和老奶奶一样脆弱呢。翔ちゃん。”相叶在心里回答着樱井。

录节目中途休息的时候，樱井说要去卫生间，而后再也没有回来。听发现了他的人说，进到卫生间里的时候，血流了满地，如厕后冲水时樱井所用的便池的水管爆裂，一片瓷砖直插进樱井的眉心。


	8. Chapter 8

【第8夜】  
“我去上厕所哦。”节目中途，五人在休息室内候场，樱井站起身。  
“我和你一起去！”相叶立刻紧随着樱井站了起来。  
樱井望了他一眼，眼神意味深长。  
“你们俩腻歪什么呢，国中女生吗？！”正在补妆的ニノ没有回头抛给他们一句。  
樱井一副“你看ニノ都这么说了你确定你还要跟着我吗”的表情，看着执意跟着他的相叶和他一起走出了休息室。

二话不说地把樱井拽离他一开始所挑选的便池，相叶紧跟着挑了一个挨着樱井的，默默拉开裤链掏出自己的命根子。他偷偷撇了身边的樱井一眼，却看到那人整个脖子红通通的一直蔓延到耳根。没有水流声，樱井那家伙似乎一点都没有想要如厕的意思。  
在相叶的余光里，樱井越来越不安，露在衣服外面的每一寸皮肤都越来越红，“啊——”最终那人苦恼地皱着脸，“相叶你在我旁边我根本尿不出来啊——”  
“唉？！？！”相叶大嗓门喊着，“我没有打扰你啊！”  
樱井扭过头来看着他，眼角被憋得通红，鼻子皱着，“你有啊！你一天都在打扰我啊！相叶雅纪！你——”  
“我怎么了嘛……”相叶声音变小了。  
随着相叶变小的声音，樱井的气压也随着低沉下来，整个人就像是泄气的皮球那样耷拉着脑袋。  
无论什么时候，最容易被我影响的人，就是翔ちゃん了吧。心里这样想着，相叶想要伸手去安抚一下那家伙有些丧气的肩膀，却发现他们两人现在还保持着撒尿的姿势，却尴尬地越站越近。  
「啊好糟糕。」他心里紧张起来。「好像从隔板上面差一点点就能看到小翔ちゃん了。」  
“我说啊，相叶君你——从今天一早上就一直跟着我，又抱又拽的，让我很苦恼啊——”樱井歪着头，刻意躲避着相叶的眼神，“好像还救了我几命似的，开过来的车也拉着我躲开了，从楼梯上掉下来的书柜也拉着我躲开了——不过——不过，不让我去食堂吃饭，搂着我下楼梯，还有跟我来上厕所，拽着我用另一个便池是要怎样啊——要怎样嘛！”  
在相叶再一次看着樱井的时候，那人羞愧得几乎要将自己的头埋到胸口里去了。  
“翔ちゃん。”他说，语气认真了起来，“你想要知道发生了什么事情吗？”  
樱井抬起头凝视着他，似乎也是在那一瞬间就被自己认真的气氛所感染了，一双圆眼被灯光照得闪闪发亮。  
「翔ちゃん，我在你的眼里看到了我哦。」  
相叶将自己的小弟弟抖了抖，收回到内裤里。他按下冲水的按钮，在水流声中，他站直了身子，就像中学生做体操时挺胸抬头的样子。  
“因为我！很喜欢翔ちゃん！”  
这辈子第一次在厕所里告白。

相叶雅纪的第八个9月2日，樱井翔是在节目结束后，过马路时因为一些原因心神不宁而出车祸死去的。


	9. Chapter 9

【第9夜】  
相叶躺在床上。  
他就这样在床上度过这一天就好了。作为惩罚，就这样在床上度过一天。因为昨天的自己实在是太混蛋了。明明根本就不应该说出那样的话的，却还摆出那样认真的嘴脸。如果自己没有说出那样的话来，翔ちゃん也就不会因为车祸而死去吧？因为昨天和门把们接到翔ちゃん出车祸的电话赶到医院的时候，肇事司机辩解着说那个路口明明是绿灯，自己的车速很快，却突然冒出了一个行人六神无主地横穿马路，还没来得及踩刹车就撞了上去。  
翔ちゃん一定是把自己那句话当真了。自己只是随便地摆出那种认真的表情，那家伙竟然就那样当真了。  
如果他当时是开玩笑地那样说出来就好了。  
明明是对人生如此有主见如此果断的人，为什么偏偏要这样纵容自己呢。  
呐？翔君？  
为什么要这样纵容我的幼稚呢。  
和前八个9月2日一样，相叶躺在床上，不停地抹着从眼角滑过的泪水。

“因为我——很喜欢翔ちゃん。”  
为什么在那种时候要说出那样的话呢。明明应该是严肃起来，告诉他真相才对吧。明明应该哭着鼻子对他说“我被困在时间漩涡里出不来了啦——每天都要看着你死啊——”，然后是“我每天都在努力不让你死掉不过你还是会死掉啊——”如此这般。就算樱井不相信也好，也应该把真相告诉他才对吧。  
相叶缩成一团，把被子拉起来盖住他的脑袋，仿佛这样他就能够逃离这一切似的。  
“嗯，就这么办。等到今天结束，明天无论自己有没有从时空漩涡中逃出来，也要去将这件事情告诉翔ちゃん。”相叶在心里满意地冲自己点点头。今天就这样让他过去就好了。他什么都不做，就当然什么都不会发生。

在接到电话的时候，相叶才知道自己到底有多笨蛋。  
“喂喂？”看到是ニノ的来电。大概是来问他为什么没有去工作吧？在脑海里这样想着，相叶苦恼着该如何用谎话骗过ニノ，要说那家伙可是他们几个人里最难骗的一个了。  
“你这家伙到底死哪里去了？！？！”  
将听筒从自己耳边移开，ニノ高分贝的吼叫从电话里传出来。  
“ニノ，你听我说——你别生气——”一边心虚地辩解着，一边在心里奇怪着。只不过是跷班而已，虽然ニノ当然不会允许这种事情发生，但一向沉着冷静的他也不至于会对自己发这么大的脾气，应该是先来问他跷班的理由才对。  
「这么说来——」  
相叶深吸了一口气。  
「不会发生了什么事吧。」  
“我没有生气！相叶！你快给我滚过来！”ニノ还在叫着，声音里的颤抖他听得清清楚楚。  
“ニノ——？”相叶跌坐在床上。  
“来医院。医院。”ニノ的声音细若游丝。  
“翔ちゃん要死了。”

原来是因为节目快开始了都没有出现的自己，樱井自告奋勇要去相叶家找他。开着经纪人的车，还未开出地下停车库便遇上了坍塌事故，车库的天花板突然就砸了下来，将樱井压在车里动弹不得，直到救援人员赶到，从废墟之中挖出了包括樱井在内的三个人之后才一并送往医院。  
赶到医院的相叶蹲坐在病房门口，无论谁拉也拉不动。  
ニノ站得离他远远的，靠在缩着身子坐在长椅上的松润旁边。Leader拉不动他，则索性跟他一起盘腿在病房门口坐下。  
“应该不会有事的，呐。”ニノ在他身后说，回过头，看到那家伙正凑近了松润，“现在想想该给他点什么慰问礼物才好，是吧？”  
不会有事吗？  
手术已经进行了这么久了，相叶从门上的小窗往里看的时候，看到翔ちゃん赤裸的身子被固定着，上面全是正在被清理着的伤口。他从被包围着的缝隙中看过去，只能看到一点点樱井的身体，他觉得那大概是腰部的位置，密密麻麻的全是血点，被撕开的皮肤还有裂开的大口子里面露出血红的内脏。相叶还能看到樱井的脸，被连着呼吸器，微微皱着眉头，头发布满灰尘，双眼紧闭着。  
被那么多人围着，被手术台刺眼的灯光打照着，赤裸着身子的樱井看上去是那么不堪一击的脆弱。相叶跪在地上，他的身边围绕着樱井的身影。在演唱会上帅气自信的翔ちゃん，和他胡闹纵容着他的翔ちゃん，陪着他大吃大喝的翔ちゃん，因为他傻气的话而哈哈大笑个不停的翔ちゃん。  
还有此刻，快要死亡的翔ちゃん。  
都是因为他。  
全部都是因为他。  
如果他没有耍赖不去工作的话，翔ちゃん也就不会死了。如果他没有胆小到不想去面对的话，翔ちゃん也就不会变成这样了。  
如果最开始，最最开始，在相叶所经历的第一个9月2日，在翔ちゃん要从高台上掉下去的时候，他能立刻扑过去拽住翔ちゃん，现在这一切是不是也就都不会发生了？  
说到底，还是他不够强大啊。  
相叶此刻才意识到，在一起了这么多年，樱井到底有多么包庇他那时不时会蹦出奇怪想法的性格。丝毫未察觉到的自己，实际上一直是在被那个人强大的身影所笼罩着，被他有力的手掌所支撑着。想要做什么的时候，都会被樱井，还有那另外三个人说着“去做吧”，才有了今天的自己，殊不知自己脚下的路，到底有多少是因为那四人对他的支持才能够铺就而成的呢。  
Leader和他的高度同频，即使没有沟通也能知道彼此的意思；ニノ和他十几年的情谊所带来的亲密无间；还有松润和他之间有点可爱又帅气的默契。这些相叶都能明白，也一直都无比享受着他们之间的关系，只是翔ちゃん——  
他和翔ちゃん算是什么呢？  
相叶搜索着自己脑海中的词汇，发现自己完全不能够描述出他与翔ちゃん之间的关系来。他蹲在病房前苦恼地思考着，最后脑中竟然蹦出了“保护者与被保护者”这个短语。  
这是什么乱七八糟的关系啊。  
不对不对。并不是这样。根本不是。自己，才没有被樱井保护着呢。  
话虽然是这么说，相叶的生活现在却是一团糟。在没有了樱井每天安心地陪伴在他身旁，而是换做自己要时刻注意着保护樱井的时候，他却将这个任务做得一团糟。  
不能够再让翔ちゃん因为他而死去了。就算这一切都会重置，但一直不停地这样或那样的死去——翔ちゃん是在承受着多大的痛苦啊。  
相叶雅纪总是给人一副人畜无害，温暖治愈的样子，但他相信自己是一个能够创造出强大奇迹的男人。


	10. Chapter 10

【第76夜】  
奇迹当然没有发生。  
相叶望着车窗外的风景，这一模一样的，连行人都完全相同，信号灯变化的时间都分秒不差的街道，他已经看过了76遍。  
那个孩子要摔倒了。妈妈过去将他扶起来。信号灯会变红。穿白衣服的女人手中的饮料会掉到地上。老奶奶会过马路。地铁口的小情侣马上就要开始吵架，很大声，能从敞开的车窗里传进来。司机要减速了。左拐。停车场。樱井的车也跟着开了进来。在后面的车上，樱井朝着自己欢天喜地地招手。  
第76次朝着他招手。一样的表情，一样的动作，连摆手的角度都是一样的。  
和之前不同，相叶这一次没有下车，急匆匆地跑去确认樱井的安危，因为他根本不需要。  
因为他完全知道什么时间什么地点樱井有可能会死去，他也完全知道他将怎么做来让樱井逃离死神的魔爪——直到上一次樱井死亡的地点，在那之后，他就需要再一次闯关，再一次失败，看着樱井死去，然后“砰”，又是全新的今天。  
他能够成为无所不知的神。

在车停好的时候，他走下车，脚下的地面坚实而厚重。樱井喜气洋洋地朝他跑来。相叶没有笑。他本应该笑的。按照正常的剧本走向他应该露出自己能治愈一切的笑容，大喊一声“翔ちゃん——！”的。樱井似乎也注意到了他的异样，表情稍微有点担心地放慢了脚步。  
「在担心我吗，翔ちゃん。我一个表情的变化都能让你担心起来，而我连让你活过这一天都做不到。」  
“雅纪？”樱井试探性地叫了他的名字。  
“我现在要跟你说一件事情。”话说出口之后相叶自己都被吓了一跳。这不是自己的声音。沙哑的，抑制着怒火的声音。  
“雅——”  
“但你不许插嘴。”打断了樱井的话，相叶一边用手牢牢攥住樱井的手臂，一边害怕着。有什么东西似乎控制住他了。相叶恐惧地在心底尖叫着。这不是他。他不想要这样对待樱井的。他不想要这样严厉而恶毒地打断樱井的话，还用蛮力攥住那人的胳膊。  
樱井吃痛地龇牙咧嘴，试图将胳膊从他的手中拽出来，“雅纪——”  
“你听我说，听我说。”相叶收紧了手掌，欺身向前，让樱井跟着他的步伐向前走。“我被困住了。”  
“我也觉得你被困住了！你这家伙——”还在挣扎着想要脱离自己的樱井气急败坏地回答，“真正的雅纪被你困住了吧？”  
“跟你说过不许插嘴了！”在相叶能够阻止自己之前，这句话便脱口而出。这句充斥着怒意和命令性的话语明显是把樱井吓到了，让那人愣愣地站在自己面前不知所措。在那一瞬间，相叶希望樱井能对他发火，骂他一顿甚至打他一拳，让已经快要被这无尽的9月2日逼疯的自己清醒一点。  
然而他并没有。  
樱井只是将另一只没有被自己攥住的手放在自己的肩膀上，“——你还好吧？”  
“我被困在时间漩涡里了，翔ちゃん。”一字一顿地说着，相叶的手开始脱力，他的掌心留恋着樱井手臂上已经被他捂热的皮肤。

一下子就安顿下来了，在翔ちゃん搭上他的肩膀的时候。一下子就安心了。就好像他从未经历过这一切，就好像他从未流过泪，从未痛过心。

樱井瞪大了眼睛，睫毛张开就像好看的娃娃。  
被相叶拉住手臂拖拽着，樱井脚下一趔趄便向前扑倒下去。失控的汽车从相叶面前飞驰而过，伴随着停车场内路人们丝毫未变的惊叫声。“看，”他说，“我知道那辆车会开过来，它刹车失灵了，最终会被司机开进那边的树丛里。”抬起手指了指他们斜后方的树丛，樱井惊慌失措地随着相叶的所指的地方看去。  
“好厉害——”樱井小声嘟哝着。  
“看那边，”相叶引导着樱井向前走穿过停车场，“那个花盆会掉下来。”随着“砰”的一声，樱井在他旁边抖了一下。  
“好大的花盆啊。”那人小声评价着。  
“门口那两个人会打招呼。进去的时候会遇到我们的staff，内田桑。有人会从楼上搬书柜下来因为电梯坏掉了。书柜会掉下来。”说着话的同时将樱井拉到楼梯的一边，“楼上的食堂内刚刚推出新品便当。不可以吃——”拖着樱井远离食堂的门口，“前面的楼梯刚刚被擦过，很滑，小心一点。”在樱井疑惑的眼光中，他们来到了乐屋门口，“ニノ已经在里面了，坐在最右边的沙发上看台本。Leader扒在沙发旁的桌子上睡觉。咱们现在在这里站着，松润马上就会从左边的拐角处拐过来，会看到咱们，和咱们打招呼。”  
正这样说着，松润便从他们左边的拐角处出现了。“呦，雅纪，翔君。”帅气地抬起手打招呼，“怎么不进去啊，堵在门口做什么？”  
相叶看着站在身边的樱井。那人已经完全木讷了，看着被打开的乐屋门内和相叶所描述的一模一样的场景，表情艰难地扭曲着，就像是由于信息量过大而无法运行系统的机器人。  
“翔君？”松润从后面推了推樱井，却没料到那人猛地向后退了一步，一下子就撞在松润的身上。两人磕绊了一下樱井便从门口他们三人围在一起的空间里退开了，眼神空洞地望了他一眼，便扭头就走。

“你们是在捉弄我吧？这是什么玩笑吗？！你在捉弄我吧？！”樱井两手支撑着洗手池的边缘，低着头。  
是翔ちゃん曾经死去的卫生间呢。相叶这么想着，走向樱井。他在樱井旁边站定，向后斜靠着洗手池，微微将自己的身体依靠在上面。“你不相信我吗？”没有等待樱井的回答，他便继续说，“因为如果连你都不相信我的话，我也不知道该怎么办了。”  
樱井抬起头，从镜子里凝视着他久久沉思。  
相叶背对着镜子，于是只能扭过头来看着樱井，自己的视线却错开了樱井的眼神。樱井的侧脸占据了他大部分视野，那再熟悉不过的面部线条勾勒着灯光的边缘，还未整理过的刘海垂下来，随着樱井的眼睫来回颤动着。  
如果就让时间停止在此刻该多好，让我一直这样看着他。不要给我未来也可以，只给我此刻就好。

“为什么会变成这样？”当樱井突然打破了长时间的沉默的时候，相叶被吓得浑身一抖。  
“为什么——？”  
“就是——为什么会进入时间轮回呢。”  
樱井的声音很轻，却字字在相叶耳边炸开。

「他相信我了。我甚至都没有费力去解释什么。」  
相叶低下头，没有再去凝视樱井的侧脸，但他知道樱井还在从镜子里看着他。那人身上飘散着淡淡的烟香，混合着洗发液的味道环绕着他，那让他还能够确定樱井依旧存在于他的身边，因为生的气息在他们两人之间跃动着。他们两人的手臂都支撑在洗手池上，差一点点就接触到彼此，那距离却让相叶觉得刚刚好，没有过于浓烈的温度，也没有过于遥远的冰冷。  
就那样刚刚好。自己没有被过多侵占的同时，能让他知道翔ちゃん还在。  
在相叶意识到之后，他才发现自己已经发抖了有好一阵了，樱井已经变换了姿势和他并排靠在洗手池上，一只手伸到他的背后抚摸着。  
翔ちゃん大概是觉得他想要哭了吧。他想着，同时视线模糊了。  
“嘛，我们会想办法的。”樱井说，声音回荡在狭窄的空间里，“会让你逃出来的。那个——那个时间漩涡，会让你逃出——”  
话被打断了，因为相叶转过身子抱住了樱井，用尽全力想要把那人的身体揉进自己的怀里。他麻木了一早上的神经突然就崩塌了，那75个夜晚所有的绝望都喷涌而来。  
“翔ちゃん。”他说。  
“嗯？”  
“翔ちゃん。”他又叫。  
“哎。”  
“翔ちゃん。”他重复了第三遍，声音颤抖了起来。  
“哎。”  
相叶就像是孩子一样地一遍又一遍地叫着樱井的名字，而那个人也一遍又一遍地回答着。他每回答一次，相叶的泪水就又多涌出几分。  
“翔ちゃん死掉了。”  
“哎？！”  
“我进入了时空漩涡，因为翔ちゃん在今天死掉了，死掉的时候我便醒了过来，然后就这样一直轮回着。”相叶说，“停车场的汽车，阳台的花盆，和书柜，还有好多东西，都曾经杀死过翔ちゃん。每一次你死掉了，我就又开始重新度过这一天。”  
相叶退开了，他站在樱井面前与那人对视着。  
“我啊，已经看着翔ちゃん死去几十次了。我每天都在拼命地让你活下去，却每天都会看着你死掉。”  
樱井的表情苦恼着，似乎在努力消化着这一讯息。

“对不起。”相叶说，声音带着绝望，“真的对不起，我没有保护好翔ちゃん。”  
“没有啊，”樱井笑了，眼睛弯弯的眯在一起，是特有的属于翔ちゃん的笑脸，“谢谢你才对。如果不是像相叶ちゃん这样钻牛角尖的笨蛋的话，是根本坚持不了这么久的吧。”那人双手交叠在身前，一本正经地鞠了一躬，“谢谢你，一直在想办法让我活着。虽然——这么说着完全没有真实感——”皱起眉头，标准的樱井式的苦恼表情，“嘛，要为这么疯狂的事情向你道谢真是不爽呐。不过如果是我这样一天天地看着你死掉的话，早就崩溃了吧。”  
“哎——真的吗？”说完就被樱井拍了一下脑袋，还冲他笑着。  
有那么一瞬间相叶似乎被那笑容欺骗了。  
有那么一瞬间相叶甚至觉得这一切真的都只是他的一个噩梦而已，他们的生活从未脱节，他们已经在一起了那么多年，而他们还会永远在一起下去。他们会在舞台上闪耀着彼此，在舞台下支撑着彼此，看着彼此结婚生子，带着孩子组成Arashi Jr，看着彼此鬓角长出白发，生出啤酒肚，嘲笑着彼此逐渐缓慢的舞步。  
他们会永远在一起下去。就像他们第一次去国立的时候的承诺一样。  
「今后也要一直在一起啊。」那时候樱井对他说的话已经恍若隔世。

“不过，你就是这样一直想办法让我活下去的吗？”听到樱井的问话，相叶用力点了点头。“但是，第一天的时候，我是怎么死掉的呢？那个应该是关键吧？”  
“第一天，翔ちゃん是在晚上去国立的时候，从高台子上摔下去的呢。”相叶仰起头回忆着，目睹了这么多次的死亡，他竟然也能如此平静地说出那时候的场景了啊。  
“那样说的话，”樱井听闻便皱起双眉，“如果你这几十次的轮回，我都在各种各样的情况下死亡，那么，为什么第一天的时候我没有死去呢？”见相叶有些困惑的表情，他又继续说，“我的意思是说，按照第一天的方式来生活的话，我其实是不会死去的吧？”  
相叶恍然大悟。因为自己的完全知情，每一次的9月2日，看似相同，实则都在细微地被自己或有心或无意地改变着，而这些改变的结果便是樱井不停地死去。他之所以会看到那些相同的路人，是因为他们和他的命运并不相关，而他每和樱井接触哪怕多了或少了一秒，都也许会促成那人的死亡。  
因为他们是相关的；因为他们在一起；因为他，樱井才会死去，一遍又一遍地。相叶曾经也想过什么都不做，然而那一天却让樱井遭遇了最惨烈的死亡，那天也是相叶第一次完整地目睹樱井被抢救和死亡的全过程。在那之后，相叶意识到即使他什么都不做，他与樱井的关系，也注定让他这种“什么都不做”的行为也成为了能够影响樱井命运的一种。  
他们的命运已经完全纠缠在一起了。

晚上的时候，相叶与门把们在国立回合。经过早上时他与樱井的谈话，两人达成共识，要尽量用正常的方式度过这一天。而事实证明樱井的策略是完全正确的，因为在越来越接近第一次樱井死去的地方之前，竟然一直都平安无事。  
“就是这里了吗？我死掉的地方？”避开了二宫和大野，樱井拽着相叶的袖口在黑漆漆的观众席上走着。因为恐高，相叶让樱井走在了内侧，并将自己的手臂靠近樱井，让那家伙能在心虚的时候有个能够拉拽的东西。每一次在感受到樱井施加在他袖口的拽力的时候，相叶都会偷笑一阵，却故意不去点破。每次都假装无意识地拉上他袖口，因为有些幼稚的自尊而装作不害怕，嘴里总说着“这种高度其实也没什么嘛”的樱井在他眼里都出奇可爱。  
“就是那个高台。”相叶抬起手指了指前方，“火炬那里。时间——”他扭过头去看竞技场一端的大屏幕上的时钟，“时间似乎也差不多了。”  
“那，我今晚就一直呆在你身边就好了。”樱井说，声音轻柔却沉稳有力。那让相叶心头突然就用上一股暖意，让他有一股想要张开双臂拥抱樱井的冲动，但他们今天拥抱的实在是够多了，于是相叶便忍住了。  
「嗯，就一直呆在我身边就好。」相叶这样想，捉住了樱井触碰着他的袖口的手指，将那只手握在自己的手掌之中。那手在他的掌心里微微一僵，却没有抽离，停顿了一会儿之后，张开五指。  
他们在观众席的顶端慢慢走着，十指相扣。


	11. Chapter 11

【第77夜】  
他们没有成功。  
樱井的策略的确是成功了，他并没有在国立死去。大家完成工作准备离开国立的那一刻，相叶彻底松了口气。那时的他天真地以为他们成功了，于是吵着要去和樱井喝一杯，然而在他们还未到达酒馆的时候，他便又一次醒过来了。  
一切将重新开始了，因为樱井会忘记一切。无论相叶说了什么或者做了什么，都会在他再一次醒来之后重置。  
他做什么都没有用。他无论多努力地笑，多努力地去正常工作，多努力地去记住所有细节来拯救翔ちゃん都没有任何用处。相同的噩梦折磨了他76个夜晚，而他也完全不知道这样的情况会持续多久。也许他就会这样被困在这时间漩涡中一辈子，直到自己也忘记了时间。  
相叶不知道自己到底做错了什么，要去经受这样的惩罚。

不能够再这样下去了。相叶想。既然让他在噩梦中轮回，那么说一点平时不能说的话，或者做一些平时不能做的事情，也是可以的吧？躺在床上的相叶把胳膊放在酸痛的双眼之上，放声狂笑。  
我要——我要——  
我要把至今所有造成翔ちゃん死亡的人，全部杀掉；把造成翔ちゃん死亡的地方，全部烧光。  
一天杀一个，就算在我的下一个9月2日，他们都还将存在。  
我要让这世界也经受翔ちゃん所经受的痛苦。

相叶翻身趴在床上，咧开的嘴角翘起一个夸张的弧度。他也不知道自己是在笑还是在哭。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ［注］从此章开始会插入樱井视角。

【第147夜】  
闹铃响起的时候，樱井从睡梦中惊醒过来。  
「糟糕。几点了？」双眼因为睡意而完全睁不开。樱井在床上来回扭动了几下，却出奇地觉得自己的床变小了。  
「怎么回事？」他揉了揉眼睛，试图将睡意留在他双眼上的酸痛感揉走。  
在樱井恢复视野之后的下一秒，他就对天发誓他如果能再睡死过去就好了。

樱井翔看到相叶雅纪在他身边睡得昏天黑地满脸是褶，只穿了一个裤衩，把自己的被子都抢走了，还时不时吧唧嘴。  
「这不是在做梦吧？！啊？！不是在做梦吧？！？！」  
「老天在上我真的不知道我为什么会和相叶雅纪同床共枕啊啊啊啊啊！」

“呃——”随着那个吧唧嘴的笨蛋还带着鼻音的颤巍巍的呻吟声，樱井翔即刻就被吓出了一身冷汗。「你这发出的是什么声音啊喂！你平时的那个洗脑模式的笑声呢？！你傻了吧唧的拟声词呢？！都死到哪里去了啊喂！你呻吟个什么劲啊你！我可什么都没做啊！我什么都没做啊啊啊！」  
樱井就差双手合十向老天爷忏悔了。  
“早上好，翔ちゃん——”还是那种带着鼻音的呢喃声。  
「我一点都不好啊！一点都不好啊啊啊！」  
“你——”最终樱井把自己内心所有的咆哮都幻化为了一个字，剩下所有的咆哮都被自己吃了下去。  
这是樱井这辈子第一次有了无法对抗的饱腹感。他甚至这辈子都不想要吃饭了。  
“啊！”相叶非常清亮地叫了一声，从床上坐了起来。  
「你叫个什么鬼啊你！」  
“翔ちゃん早！”突然就精神了似的，这家伙。  
“你——”樱井苦着脸指了指相叶，“我们——”  
“哎？”相叶盯着他，双眼炯炯有神。  
咬咬牙。「算了，还是说出来吧。」樱井深吸了一口气，“我们没有做吧？”  
相叶先是一愣。

“哎————？！”几乎要震破了他耳膜的喊声，“翔ちゃん你怎么能这么想啊！”  
「不这么想还能怎么想啊！」  
“难道我们睡在一起你能想到的只有这个吗？！”相叶将双臂抱在胸前，义愤填膺地说，“翔ちゃん你也太工口了！当年还跟你一起泡澡呢！没想到你居然这么想！”  
樱井一脸鄙视地指了指相叶，“那，这是怎么回事？”  
相叶浑身一激灵，“什么怎么回事？”  
“我们没有做你为什么没穿衣服啊！”樱井差点就拍上那家伙的木鱼脑袋了。  
“啊。”气压突然就低落下去了。  
「你气压低下去是要干什么啊！你给我说清楚啊！」  
“那个啊，因为裸睡比较舒服。”相叶点了点头，似乎非常满意自己这个答案。  
在他还没来得及笑出褶子的时候，樱井便将枕头砸在了那张脸上。

“呃，所以，你是因为要确认我的安全才来这里的？”最终他们两人盘腿坐在床上，相叶也终于说清了事情的原委，“时空漩涡，什么的……虽然不太相信，不过——”樱井认真地看了看他，“如果相叶跟我说谎的话我大概是能看出来的吧——”  
“喂！我哪里有那么笨啊！”伸手在樱井的胸前推了一把，原本只是想开玩笑地打闹一番，却没想到樱井一个重心不稳因为他的推力从床边栽了下去。


	13. Chapter 13

【第148夜】  
“喂！我哪里有那么笨啊！”相叶吐槽着，却阻止了自己想要伸出去推樱井的手，于是他们的对话又正常地进行下去了。  
然而樱井卧室天花板的玻璃灯罩却并没有打算放过他。


	14. Chapter 14

【第149夜】  
樱井在洗澡的时候滑倒了。


	15. Chapter 15

【第150夜】  
被电吹风漏电电死了。相叶闭上双眼。


	16. Chapter 16

【第151夜】  
在厨房做饭的时候一不小心滑倒了，手里拿着的菜刀插进了自己的胸口。相叶看着流了一地的血，张开五指，将手掌贴在那还温热的血液之中。


	17. Chapter 17

【第152夜】  
书房里着火了。樱井想要打开门，却推不开。等到相叶慌忙地去翻找大物件砸门的时候，房间里已经没有了生息。相叶砸开门的时候一股热浪从书房内翻涌而出，樱井已经被烧得分辨不出样子的身体摊在地上，火焰包裹着他，发出劈劈啪啪的炸裂声。  
相叶站在原地，天花板上的报警器已经开始响了起来。相叶把那滴滴声谱写出一段曼妙的乐谱，搭配着火苗的爆炸声，他旋转着走进厨房，将天然气全部打开到没有火苗的漏气状态，又踩着奇怪的舞步离开房间。  
“再见。”他站在门外深深鞠了一躬，轻轻关上门。  
在相叶刚好走出公寓楼的大门的时候，爆炸声在自己的头顶接连轰鸣。  
「翔ちゃん，这是我为你谱出的最后一曲，你喜欢吗？」


	18. Chapter 18

【第204夜】  
“求你了，翔ちゃん。就这最后一次，就相信我最后一次，算我拜托你，好不好？”眼前的人睡得一头乱发，跪坐在床上，双手搭着膝盖，看上去一副乖巧可怜的模样，“拜托了，翔ちゃん——”  
「嘴上这么说着，眼神却似乎完全没有感情的样子。」樱井这样想着，背后渗出一层薄薄的汗水。  
“……雅纪？”于是他叫了相叶的名字。  
“哎！”相叶欢天喜地地回应了，给了自己一个世界第一的笑颜，双眼眯成月牙的形状，让他看不到眼白。  
“并不是说我不想相信你，只是——时空漩涡？”叹了口气，樱井玩弄着自己的手指，“这不是只有电影里才会有嘛——”他翻了个身准备下床，“到底是怎样才会进时空漩涡啊真是……”  
相叶愣了一下。“我也希望只在电影里才会有啊。”  
“嘛，这种事情发生在奇迹boy身上好像也不那么奇怪哦。”似乎挺容易就能说服自己了呢，相叶所说的任何话。樱井这样想着，对此刻的氛围感到有点微妙。  
当然，此刻的氛围是指，相叶雅纪光着身子出现在他床上，一本正经地跟他说自己掉进了时空漩涡的事情。  
「这个人的精神力实在是太可怕了。」樱井回忆着今天早上惊醒后看到身边的相叶，觉得自己差点就对这个人的脑回路心生敬畏了。  
“翔ちゃん！你去哪里？”正这么想着就被还在床上跪坐着的相叶叫住了。  
“去厕所。”樱井扔给他一句话之后便不想再理会他。  
“啊！啊——！不行！”身后叮叮咣咣一阵响动，回过头才发现相叶连滚带爬地从床上跌下来，跌跌撞撞地跑上前拽住他的胳膊，差点就把整个身子架在自己身上，“不可以！翔ちゃん！绝对不可以！”  
樱井皱起眉头盯着他。  
“拜托了，不是说好今天就好好呆在屋里嘛——”相叶扶住他的肩膀，微微弯下腰歪着头抬眼看他。  
「撒娇也没有用啊——」他想。“可是我要尿尿。”话音还未落，自己便被相叶的双手沉重地压制着。那人的刘海垂下来遮住双眼。  
“是因为你哦，翔ちゃん。”相叶从刘海的缝隙之中看着他，“是因为你，我才会进入时空漩涡哦。  
“从第一次开始，看着你死掉了。然后一下子我就醒过来了，醒来之后发现自己又过了一遍今天，就是——9月2号。无边无尽的9月2号，每次都以你死去而告终，然后——然后我就会又度过一遍一模一样的一天。我无论多努力地保护你你都会死掉。”  
“一开始，呐，一开始，我还是打算按照正常的方式来保护你，每天努力维持着正常的生活，不过那个一点用处都没有。所以之后呢，我就开始每天一醒来就跑到你家——翔ちゃん曾经给我的备用钥匙没想到真的起作用了哦——每次在你死掉的时候，我都满脑子地想着，‘一定要五点钟起床，这样才能有足够的时间在翔ちゃん醒来之前赶到他家’，一定要五点钟起床，一定要五点钟起床，这样一直不停地想着，没几天便成功了。”  
「精神力——太可怕了。」樱井这样想着，却没有说话，他看着相叶被笼罩在阴影之中的，离他有点太近的面孔。  
“我已经看着翔ちゃん死掉二百多次啦——被车撞死，被东西砸死，被食物噎死，从楼梯上滑倒，从高处摔死，被烧死，被漏电电死，被菜刀刺死，燃气中毒而死，被狗咬死，心脏病突发猝死，这世界上的每一种死法我都看到过了，在你身上。每一次都能在离你最近的地方，有时候会看到你慢慢地停止呼吸，挣扎着却无法逃脱；有时候会看到你当场便死掉，一下子就被压烂了的大脑。”相叶撅了撅嘴，似乎在奋力回忆着，“所以呐，如果不小心的话，翔ちゃん今天也会死掉哦。”嘴角翘起一个干净的不得了的笑容，相叶抚摸过他的肩膀。

樱井想要后退一点点。  
只要后退一点点，他就不需要再闻到相叶身上熟悉的汗津津的咖啡味，就不需要再感受到他的温度了。相叶冲他笑着，眉眼弯弯的就像被定格在黑白照片上的小女孩。  
相叶是这世界上他最不会害怕的人了，然而这个人仿佛不是相叶。他后退不了，因为相叶的双手变得沉重无比，压在他原本就低垂着的肩膀上。“不要后退哦，翔ちゃん。不要离开我哦。”那双手仿佛在那样说着，张开的五指掐进他的皮肤之内。  
樱井撇开视线，欲言又止，理智让他还一直保持着冷静。他不太想要惊动这样的相叶，因为他也不太确定一旦爆发之后，相叶到底是会跟他大哭一场，还是直接将他大卸八块。如果是平时的话，樱井知道情况毫无疑问将是前者，然而现在他不太确定了。  
“那，你跟着我去，这样可以吗？”  
相叶的双眼就像是被点亮了一般炯炯有神。  
樱井立刻就后悔了。随即当相叶跟着他，从门缝挤进卫生间的时候他的后悔渐渐蚕食了他的耐性。“你连这个都要跟进来吗？！”于是便回过头吼了一句，一下子就对上了相叶的眼神。  
相叶雅纪在凝视着他，双眼在还未开灯的卫生间内反射着不知道从哪里来的光源。门外的日光描绘着相叶一如往常的柔软轮廓，将那人的表情覆盖在阴影之中。  
“我啊，怕一秒钟看不到翔ちゃん，就会死啊。”

「一秒钟看不到我，谁就会死呢？是你会死掉，还是我？还是因为看不到我我就会死掉？还是因为看不到我你才会死掉？」

樱井深吸了一口气。他在马桶前站定，掀起马桶圈。睡裤前的松紧带被解开的时候意外地在卫生间内发出了分贝过大的窸窸窣窣的回音。裤子掉下去的时候，自己的臀部一下子被阴冷的空气所侵蚀了。  
“我不会看哦！我不会看的。”使劲闭着双眼的相叶站在他的斜后方，一只手抓着他的胳膊，“不过我得抓着翔ちゃん哦，不然万一翔ちゃん死掉了就不好了。”  
樱井将自己的手伸进内裤，那地方已经不知道是因为什么原因而微微隆起了。一股电流顺着他脊柱的尾部窜上来，攀爬过他的头皮绕到胸前，顺着双臂钻到指尖。他们两人的呼吸交错着，此起彼伏如被阳光沐浴过后的海风，在封闭而狭窄的空间之中产生阵阵嗡鸣。  
樱井握住自己性器根部的时候一阵尿意袭来，引起下体一股钻心的疼痛，然而那痛感刺激着他的下腹部，却执意不让他释放出来。樱井开始明显地感觉到自己的耳根开始发胀灼烧，若不是卫生间内没有开灯，他绝对能从面前的瓷砖内看到自己模糊的影子上一片通红。他嘴上不想说什么，然而和相叶在一起时从未矜持过的他，如今却觉得窘迫得过头。  
他悄悄回过头。相叶被笼罩在黑暗之中的脸上，能看出紧闭着双眼的表情。那家伙使劲闭着眼，五官都皱在了一起。  
「他是在闭着眼睛吗？还是只是作出样子给我看，实际上正从眯眼的缝隙中注视着我呢？」  
「相叶雅纪……正在我生活里的每一个缝隙之中注视着我吗？」  
樱井并不想要怀疑相叶。也正如他之前所想的，如果相叶这家伙真的撒谎了，他是完全有自信可以看出来的。然而他还是觉得相叶病了。  
改变了主意的樱井将睡裤归为原位，系好，转过身子打开灯。相叶的脸还是皱着的，浑身绷得就像个打针前害怕紧张的孩子。  
“雅纪……还是去看看医生吧？”樱井试探着问，在声音里刻意加入了一点亲昵的哄骗。  
相叶突然就睁开双眼，似乎因为不适应视野内的光亮还眨了眨。  
「你刚刚看到我了吗？在缝隙中注视着我呢吗？」  
“翔ちゃん……翔ちゃん觉得我病了吗。”低下头像个受委屈的小孩，一直散发着光的相叶雅纪似乎被蒙上了黑影。  
“呃，并不是啦，就是……你说的这个东西，我啊……”樱井试图解释，却忘记了相叶的手还握在他的胳膊上，所以当自己的小臂一阵钻心的疼痛传来时，他的膝盖一下子便软了下去。  
“雅纪？！”差点跌倒在地上的樱井诧异地看着那一瞬间对自己施力的相叶，心中终于开始泻出一丝恐惧。  
「雅纪——」  
“我啊，我。”相叶的刘海遮住了他的表情，“我什么都可以做哦。”几声嗤笑传来，“搞砸我们的节目，到处胡闹，杀人放火，什么都可以哦。反正，翔ちゃん死掉了，一切就都还可以重来。”  
樱井的一条胳膊被相叶牵制着，另一只手想要找到一个能够支撑自己的地方却摸不到，只能半弯着身子让自己尽可能地离相叶越远越好。“但是，不过——你也可以不用这么做啊——”至于为什么会在这种时候对相叶说出这种蠢话，樱井也不知道自己怎么了。  
大概是真的被相叶吓到了，那个他从来都没想过会变得这么阴沉的人。相叶的有一些地方是未曾改变的。无论是那个他所熟识的相叶，还是现在这个拽住他的绝望的相叶，都从未遮掩过自己。从他要么被笼罩在阴影之中的，要么被乱发遮住的表情里，樱井依旧能看出他经历过什么。  
能看出他经历过什么，却不能理解。无论樱井有多么用力，都无法理解。每一次与相叶凝视的时候，那双在他记忆中本应该是最简单最干净的眼里涌来生涩复杂到可怕的神情。  
“是啊，我也可以不用这样做。”相叶开始望着他，呼吸如海浪般时远时近。  
「雅纪啊，是要哭了吧。」  
樱井没说话。他想要等待着相叶的泪水，似乎那才是他唯一熟悉的东西。

相叶的泪水滴在他的脸上。  
「在哭啊，雅纪。」  
樱井发觉自己正躺在相叶的怀里，那人鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，顺着他脸上的伤口夹杂着血液滴下来。  
「发生什么了？」自己的视线被染红了一片。他抬起眼，似乎想要看到周围到底发生了什么，就发现自己的胸前扎进了手掌那么大的玻璃。  
一点——一点都没有觉得痛啊。樱井这样在心里说着，视野逐渐变黑。  
“救救我啊，翔ちゃん，救救我啊。”隐约中他似乎听到相叶在对他说。他努力睁开眼，感觉到有液体滴入自己的眼睛里——那是雅纪的泪水吗？还是他伤口中的血液呢？  
「救救我，翔ちゃん，救救我——」  
在樱井失去意识的前一秒，他听到相叶一直在这样说着。「如果按照雅纪所说的情况的话，明天——啊，不，今天的我，将忘记这一切吧。」

请不要让我忘记这一切。拜托了。


	19. Chapter 19

【第205夜】  
雅纪。

樱井几乎就要靠在墙上。他刚刚说着想要去如厕，现在却意识到自己其实并没有那么想要去——只是想逃离这个房间的借口罢了。  
只是想逃离相叶雅纪的借口罢了。

相叶雅纪站在他面前，凭借着比自己稍微多出来的那么一点点高度，将自己笼罩在模糊的影子里。  
「就相信我这一次，拜托了——」  
「我已经看着你死去二百多次了——」  
「翔ちゃん如果不小心的话，今天也会死去哦——」  
刚刚相叶对他说的话还未在他耳边退去。樱井这一生都从未像今天早上这般混乱如麻。先是相叶凭白无故地在他身边醒来，然后便开始接受那人关于时空漩涡的轮番轰炸，现在又是听说自己每天都会死一遍。  
樱井让自己的身子靠在墙上。抵在自己背部的墙壁绝望地冰冷着。“只是，出一下房间门而已，只是去卫生间而已，应该不会有事情吧？”他像是说给相叶听，又像是鼓励自己，樱井转过身准备错开相叶走出卧室。  
“砰”的一声，相叶的手臂挡在自己面前。那人将手掌拍在离自己耳朵不到三厘米的墙壁上，回声阵阵。  
“不可以。”相叶说，声音在濒临爆发的边缘，凝视着他的目光摆在相叶雅纪身上，就几乎可以用恶狠狠来形容了，“不可以哦。翔ちゃん不可以离开我一步哦。”

「嘴唇在发抖呢，雅纪。」  
樱井的视线突然一红。

「救救我啊，翔ちゃん，救救我啊……」  
樱井开始发抖。有个声音似乎在空气中撬开了一个无形的空洞钻出来，在他耳边盘旋着，撩拨着他的耳垂。  
「救救我，翔ちゃん，救救我——」  
胸口突然一阵钻心的疼痛几乎让他两眼一黑，樱井抬起手捂在自己胸前，大口喘着气，那一瞬间以为自己就要死掉了。  
视线的边缘仿佛被罩上一层红纱巾。泪水滴在他的脸上。  
樱井抬起头。

“是因为我在那里死掉了吗？”他问。  
“哎？！”  
“是因为我在卫生间里死掉了吗？”  
樱井看着和自己贴得过近的相叶。这个人从来都是这样，从不知道距离感为何物。看着相叶的眼角上不知从哪里来的伤口，一直顺着下眼皮的褶皱蜿蜒爬向太阳穴，伤口内的血管似乎都还未痊愈，突然就心间一软，抬起手轻轻碰了碰那伤口周围的皮肤。  
“这个——也是因为我吗？”  
相叶似乎被点亮了，就好像是那个大哭大笑的相叶又回来了。“翔ちゃん——！”他抓住自己的肩膀，“呐，翔ちゃん！翔ちゃん记得发生过的事情吗？！”  
樱井被他晃得心慌。他当然不记得。他连发生了什么都毫无头绪。他连自己应该记起什么都不知道。只是那之前莫名出现的血腥味还留在他嘴里，胸口还莫名其妙的隐隐作痛。然而眼前这几乎一下子就被希望溢满了的相叶让他不知如何是好。他不想要伤害相叶。  
这世界上所有的人里，他最不想要伤害的便是相叶了。倒也不是说他想要去伤害别人，只是相叶每一天会对着他笑无数次，而每一次那笑容在他眼前出现的时候，他就将守护住这笑容的承诺对自己重复一遍。

“抱歉……”樱井败给了理智，“我……只是猜的，并不记得任何事情。”  
相叶意料之内的表情黯淡下去。他跌坐在地上，两腿并拢在两侧，缩着背，让从上方看下去的樱井觉得那本来就瘦削的人显得更为幼小。  
再也看不到他的笑脸了。有那么一瞬间樱井是这样坚定地认为的，愧疚感几乎把他淹没，但他知道自己在做正确的事情。虽然他并不理解相叶对他所说的一切，但他需要去做正确的事情。  
他需要去把雅纪救出来。  
“你有没有想要去跟智君他们说这件事呢？”他问，当务之急是要去解决这个时空漩涡的事情才对。  
相叶只是看着他，没有回答。  
「已经来回来去重复了二百多遍了，相叶也并不傻，应该什么方式都尝试过了吧……」心里这样想着，樱井换了个姿势，盘腿坐在相叶对面，努力忽略自己内心的尴尬，试图和相叶四目相对。

相叶抬起手来的时候，樱井一刹那间以为相叶要对他施暴，本能地缩起脖子躲了一下，没成想他这一个下意识的动作之后，相叶的泪腺一下子就崩塌了，泪水如决堤的水流一般滑下来。他抬起的手重重地打在自己的脸上，清澈的“啪”的一声。  
“雅纪！”樱井伸手去拦，却让相叶又一个巴掌打在自己脸上。借着窗外的晨光，樱井看到那家伙是真的使了蛮力，相叶本来就蜡黄的脸上已经有了清晰的指印，一个个触目惊心。  
“雅纪！”他欠身上前，使劲地掰着那人的手腕，却不知相叶皮包骨头的手腕竟然青筋四起，肌肉坚挺，强壮得像个机器人，根本拦不住的樱井只得用力向外拉扯相叶的手臂，而相叶却没有停下掌掴自己的动作。  
樱井一歪头，相叶那原本是要掌掴自己的手掌便朝着他的颧骨划了下去，指甲在樱井脸上留下一条血痕。  
相叶顿时傻了眼，手掌抬在半空一动不动。“对不起……”相叶的嗓音几乎沙哑得说不出话。  
“雅纪，雅纪。”樱井握住那人的手，“照你那么说的话，我明天不就又会完好无损了？呐？对吧？倒是你，要真是时空轮回的话，怎么会有伤口嘛——”撅着嘴，试图用开玩笑的语气说着。  
“每一天的翔ちゃん，都应该完好无损才对。”相叶喃喃道，双目失焦，“如果——如果最最开始……今后就可以一直在一起了……”  
樱井有些不知所措。他从未见过如此魂不守舍的相叶，就算是曾经出过的最恐怖的外景也不会让相叶如此的像一个从异次元来的人那样。从那一刻起樱井觉得自己对于时空漩涡的疑惑全部消失了，因为如果那些经历都不是真的，相叶是不会变成这个样子的。他将自己的一只手放在相叶的大腿上。  
“翔ちゃん。”相叶凝视着他的手。  
“嗯？”他回答。  
“翔ちゃん……”重复了一遍。  
“哎。”他也重复一遍。  
“翔ちゃん。”泪水从相叶的眼眶里淅淅沥沥地流出来。  
“哎。”他又回答。此时的对话似曾相识得让他头痛欲裂。  
相叶一遍遍叫着他的名字。他一遍遍回答。相叶每叫一遍，泪水就更多地涌出来。他每回答一遍，视线就更模糊一分。  
“翔ちゃん。”相叶和他四目相对。  
自己的“哎”字还没有回答出来，便被堵上了嘴。

在一起了那么多年，密友之间的打闹在所难免，像是男性之间的那种开玩笑式的带点黄色的拉扯也不是没有。年轻的时候在一起泡澡，看看对方的裸体也不是什么让他想起来会尴尬的事情。在相叶身边樱井是不会觉得尴尬的，他不会觉得做了什么丢脸的事情而去介意相叶的看法，因为相叶从来都不会对他有什么看法。在相叶身边他只要做自己就好了。做真正的樱井翔就好了。  
然而现在这个却完全在他接受能力之外——？

倒也并不是接受之外……  
相叶没有离开，他也没有后退。  
樱井发觉自己并不介意，也并不反感，他将自己内心的繁杂都一字排开，留下的仅仅只剩下困扰。  
为什么——  
为什么？  
「因为我！很喜欢翔ちゃん！」  
像是刚才他所经历的那样，一个声音又出其不意地从空气中窜了出来。那是相叶的声音，在空中劈开一个无形的裂缝传来。  
相叶的嘴唇很软，就像是入口即化的棉花糖，心里这样想着，樱井竟然在唇齿之间尝出了一丝甜熏的味道。那人咖啡色的刘海缠绕进樱井的睫毛之间，乱糟糟地戳进自己的眼睛里，留下隐隐的疼痛。脸上还未干的泪水被摩挲着掉进他的嘴角，在那甜味之中掺杂了一点点咸。  
相叶已经不再单纯地与他进行嘴唇的接触了。倾身向前之后，相叶一只手支撑在他的身侧，另一只手摸上了他的脖子。樱井向后退了一点，却微微低下头无意中加深了他们的亲吻。随着相叶慢慢向前推进着，樱井的后脑勺最终抵在了墙壁上。  
樱井感觉腹部突然一片凉意，才发现相叶原本支撑在地上的另一只手已经撩开了他睡衣的底端，异物的接触和清晨的空气让他一瞬间便如同过电一般起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。相叶一只手固定着他的脖颈，另一只手已经完全钻进了他的衣服上下游移着，那让樱井一下子便睁大了双眼，视线撞上了相叶的。  
相叶全程都没有闭眼。

「因为我！很喜欢翔ちゃん！」  
相叶的眼神柔软的就像照进来的阳光，乌黑如玉的双眸内看不到瞳孔，却倒映着睫毛和樱井的影子。  
「为什么会听到你说这句话呢。为什么你会对我说这句话呢？你是在开玩笑吗？在节目上明知道是疯闹和安排成分更多的，却还是忍不住害羞的你，在观众的尖叫声中对我说出的这句话吗？」  
“停……停一下。”在他感觉到有手掌就要钻进自己的裤子里的时候，樱井心中一慌，他惊喘了一声，别扭地抬起头想要错开相叶的嘴唇，那人几乎已经全身攀在自己的身上。相叶的双唇顺着他的嘴角滑到了他脸颊的边缘，在他的脸侧留下一条温润的痕迹。“停下来。”他伸出双手扶住相叶的肩膀。  
“翔ちゃん不想要这么做吗？”相叶抬起眼帘望着他。  
樱井想要说「不想」。因为我们从来都没有这么做过，因为我们不应该这么做，因为我不知道你为什么要这么做。那所有回荡在自己脑海里的声音，似乎没有一条是“因为我不想和你做。”  
那让樱井更加困扰了。他完全没觉得自己有喜欢男人的倾向，小时候被同性友人开玩笑地碰碰下体或者来个千年杀都会炸毛到不行，年轻的时候更是在人挤人的地方被变态大叔上下其手过，让他的心理阴影又加深了一分——只是，面对着的是相叶雅纪。对于相叶这个人，他无论怎样都反感不起来。  
相叶身上的每一个毛孔，每一根头发，从他头顶的发尖到脚趾甲盖他都反感不起来。相叶给他的吻，相叶给他的抚摸，他更是无论怎样给自己加固“我是直男”这样的观念都反感不起来。  
“我——”喉咙依旧像是被扼住了，樱井那句“不想”被活生生吞了回去，“我不知道——”  
“对不起，”相叶眨了眨眼睛，“如果翔ちゃん那么不喜欢的话，明天就会忘记了。马上就可以忘记了，翔ちゃん，不会让你烦心的。所以就算是帮我一个忙，现在让我就这样。”  
「就这样什么——？」  
相叶似乎并不打算把话说完。  
“为什么——？”樱井小声问，“为什么想要和我做这个？”  
相叶眯起双眼凝视着他，眼神迷蒙到几乎要溢出来，仿佛落在窗台上，推挤着倾洒进房间的阳光。  
“因为啊，”相叶粗重的呼吸喷吐在他的肩膀上，“因为啊，我实在不知道还能够怎么做，才能告诉我自己你还在我身边。”  
樱井刚想要张嘴回答，却听到墙壁那边一声巨响，那让他猛地缩了一下脖子，却让自己的后脑一不小心撞在了墙上。  
好痛。  
“翔ちゃん家的卫生间里，镜子后面的水管爆炸了哦。”相叶说，冲着他苦笑了一下。  
樱井睁大眼，“我昨天就是因为那个死掉的？”  
点了点头，相叶暧昧地抚摸上他心脏的位置，“被玻璃刺进了这里呢。”相叶凑到他耳边，像是说着什么秘密一样，“在我的怀里死掉了，怎么都抓不住呢。”

「今后也要一直在一起啊。」  
樱井仿佛被击沉了。  
这一次是自己的声音，如同刚才他幻听到的那两句话一样，从空气中传来。自己的，不知道在何时何地，以什么样的心情，对着谁说出的一句话。到底是什么时候，才能让我说出如此轻率的承诺呢。  
樱井抬起双眼的时候，视线全部被相叶占满了，那家伙和自己就像是吸铁石的正负极那样无意识地靠得越来越近。“帮帮我。”相叶说，将头靠在自己的锁骨上，压得他稍微有点痛，“翔ちゃん。就这一次。”  
“但是，如果现在和你做这个的话，不就是在欺骗你吗？明明并没有准备好要做这个——”樱井将手放在相叶的肩膀上，稍微一施力，让他们两人之间拉出一段距离，“呐，我是不是——是不是会死掉？”  
相叶没说话，眼眶里湿漉漉的泛起一片反光。  
“呐，所以啊，明天，等你重新开始的时候呢，一定要继续加油哦，相叶君——”樱井摸了摸鼻头，那里莫名其妙的一阵酸楚，钻得他鼻腔发疼，“要加油，让我——让我更快的喜欢上你哦。”  
啊好糟糕，视野怎么突然变模糊了呢。  
大概是阳光太刺眼。

樱井撑着地面站了起来，随着他的起身，跪坐在地上的相叶抬起头看着他，绝望的双眼衬得脸颊更瘦了。他伸出手，举到相叶的眼前，自己的指尖离那人的鼻子之间刚好能划过一点点阳光。  
“你说，我一会儿会怎么死掉呢？”撅了撅嘴，对着已经站起来的相叶满不在乎地说。  
“翔ちゃん的话，大概会因为我讲的特别不好笑的笑话而笑死吧。”相叶软糯着嗓子咕哝着。  
樱井笑出了声，皱着脸，“虽然很逊不过真的有可能呢。”  
对面的人并没有像往常一样与他一起笑，于是樱井收起了笑脸。  
“我们要不要去睡觉？”他问，顺势推了推相叶，却没想到那人如同没有根基一般晃动着，随着他推力的方向趔趄了几步，“要不要我给你讲冷笑话？”拍了拍相叶的脸，沾了一手未干的泪。  
相叶没吭声，默默地爬到床上躺了下来，将被子缩成一团盖在身上后，便侧过身来看他，双眼明亮。樱井稍微有点不知所措，只得也跟着在相叶身边躺下来，手刚放到脸旁边，便被相叶一把抓过来，反手让他们两人十指相扣。  
樱井皱了皱眉，却也没支声，任由他去。“睡吧。”用另一只手拍了拍相叶的手臂，“明天——加油哦。”  
“翔ちゃん先睡。”相叶突然从被子里把自己的另一只手伸了出来，摆成剪刀手的手势放在他的两个眼球上，硬是让他闭着眼，“我看着翔ちゃん睡。”  
樱井黑漆漆的视野里被相叶按出两块更深的红斑，隐隐作痛。两人挤在一起让仲夏的温度在房间里显得出奇得高，樱井感觉到自己的背上在冒汗，眼角也开始变得湿漉漉的。  
热得他眼角都出汗了。  
“啊——明天我是不是就会记不得这些了呐？真不爽。”吐出一口气，樱井说。  
眼角出的汗更多了呐。多到都流出来了。  
还流个不停。

「每一天的翔ちゃん，都应该完好无损才对。」  
在那一瞬间，樱井突然对相叶的执念，完全地理解了。  
因为每一个9月2日的他，都是不同的他，现在的他，无论如何也无法去得知明天的他会经历什么。

下一个9月2日，也请多多指教，相叶君。

「在忍着哭声呢，雅纪。」  
在那细若游丝的哭声之中，樱井睡去了。


	20. Chapter 20

【第1夜】  
相叶惊醒。  
他猛地从床上坐起来，看着窗外黑尽的天空。手边暖意缠绵。  
「啊——是翔ちゃん吗。」  
他扭过头，看到樱井躺在他身边。  
「仔细地看一看，雅纪。要仔细地看哦。看到他身体的起伏了吗？」  
稍微有些蜷缩着的，抱着被子，身体七扭八歪的樱井，的确是面色红润，指甲粉嫩，胸口推挤着胸前团成一团的被子在起伏着。樱井的睫毛在微微颤抖着，眼球不太明显地滴溜溜地转，不自觉地撅起来的嘴唇之间露出仓鼠牙。

相叶用尽了全身的力量去凝视着樱井。  
“翔ちゃん。”他在心里喊着。  
「我好喜欢你啊，翔ちゃん。」  
「好喜欢你，喜欢到我除了亲吻你，抚摸你以外都不知道该做什么了。不是那种想要和你交往的喜欢，也不是那种想要和你结婚的喜欢。不要误会了哦。千万——千万不要误会了哦。好喜欢你，是那种，没有词语能表达我的喜欢的那种喜欢，是那种失去你之后就一定要去找到你的喜欢。」

相叶其实也思考过，如果换一个人呢？如果是ニノ，或者是Leader，或者是松润变成了那个每天都在他眼前死去的人，他会怎么做呢？如果是ニノ的话——相叶曾经在无尽的这一天里很认真很认真地考虑过，最终他觉得，如果是ニノ的话，他大概根本不可能能够坚持这么久。他会在很早的时候就崩溃了，在前几个轮回的时候，他大概就会去尝试着自杀了。Leader的话，就又将是另一番心境了——悲痛欲绝——大概——不会崩溃，但是会伤心到什么也做不到。松润呢——相叶觉得，如果与松润去经历这些的话，他会安心许多。因为做什么都要一探到底的润，一定会坚定地站在他身边和他一起尽全力去逃出时空漩涡的。  
只是翔ちゃん就不一样了。  
樱井的死亡激起了他性格中从未有过的偏执和疯狂。他一方面想要从樱井那里得到安定感，另一方面又想去保护着樱井并且不停地挑战着自己的极限。他每看到樱井死掉一次，心中的偏激就增加一分。就如同他走进了沙漠，与樱井走散之后，固执地一直朝前走，也不管那个方向到底能不能找到翔ちゃん，也一定要那样走下去，直到找到为止。  
直到找到为止，拉住他的手，亲吻他，抚摸他，和他做爱。  
「为什么呢？」  
樱井也这样问过他。  
「为什么呢？为什么想和我做这个呢？」  
为什么啊——  
大概是因为，实在是太多了吧。实在是太多了，多到想要和翔ちゃん融为一体。  
喜欢。  
喜欢实在是太多了。

抬起手去戳了戳樱井稍微鼓起来的脸。手机在这个时候不合时宜地震动了一下，让那还在睡着的樱井一皱眉，深吸了一口气就要醒来。  
相叶转过身伸手去够床头柜的手机，打开屏幕的时候那上面疯了一样的短信提醒一下子涌了上来。  
“现在，该告诉我们你们在哪里了吧？！”ニノ的短信。  
「哎？！？！」  
「现在——？」  
相叶终于抬眼看到了屏幕上方的时间。  
1:46AM  
9月3日  
9月3日……

手机从他的手里掉到床上。  
9月3日。  
相叶开始浑身发抖，他将双手抬到自己的眼前，发现自己的手指也剧烈地颤抖着。“我逃出来了。”他想着，泪水如涨潮一般涌上眼眶，几乎毫不费力地就滑出来，源源不断地在他的脸颊上如溪水一样一涛接一涛地流。  
“我逃出来了——”相叶的大脑仿佛被这句话侵蚀了，他呆坐在床上，完全没有意识到身边的人已经醒来，一遍遍叫着他的名字。“我逃出来了，”泪水太多，顺着他的脸颊流过下巴，跑到脖颈，掉入锁骨的凹陷处，来到胸膛，最后那些泪水分流开来，弄得他满脸都潮湿一片。  
“雅纪？雅纪！”樱井从后方摇了摇他的肩膀。  
“我逃出来了——翔ちゃん——”眼泪横流的自己突然转过头看着对方，就一下子把樱井吓了一跳。相叶也不管那么多，不由分说地抱住樱井，却因为那人毫无防备而让他们二人都栽倒在床上。  
“翔ちゃん——”  
不知道该怎么做了。不知道该怎么做才能让翔ちゃん明白他的狂喜。  
「不要看着我，翔ちゃん。」  
相叶嘴角向下一歪。  
“不要这样看着我啊——”自己的鼻音太过浓重，让相叶都不太确定樱井是不是能听到他说话，“不要这样看着我——”扑到那人被自己折腾到从宽大的睡衣里露出来的肩膀上，“翔ちゃん——”  
「不要这样看着我，不然我会忍不住痛哭流涕的。」  
相叶失声痛哭。

“这次真是糟了。”  
待到相叶的情绪平复下来的时候，樱井安抚着他的手还留在他的背部，轻轻拍着。“相叶君，你玩大了。”相叶从樱井怀里抬起头，这才发现他们还一直保持着拥抱的姿势，胸膛相贴，双腿缠绕。  
「你不介意我们离得这么近吗？翔ちゃん？」  
“我们得找个借口跟他们说到底为什么会一天都没去工作。”樱井一脸生无所恋，“要死了，真是要死了。”  
“喂！”相叶不满地喊出来，“现在难道不应该先庆祝我从时空漩涡里逃出来吗！”  
“都怪你啊！你个笨蛋！”使劲从自己的拥抱里挣脱出来，樱井红着眼睛皱着鼻子将身子下面的枕头抽出来狠狠地砸在他的脸上，“明明就不是我的缘故啊！你莫名其妙来跟我说什么时空漩涡！害的我一天都没有去工作！最后还什么都没有发生！都怪你啊！都怪你！就这样我今天不死一会儿去上班也要被骂死了好吗！”又把枕头冲他脸上砸了一下，咬牙切齿地喊，“笨蛋！”更用力地砸了一下，“笨蛋——！”直接把相叶按倒在床上，两腿夹在他腰间，面红耳赤地伸出两只手拉扯着他的耳朵，“相叶雅纪你个笨蛋——！”  
喘着气，樱井跨坐在他身上，一脸便秘的表情。  
“可是，翔ちゃん，”相叶眨了眨眼睛，因为耳朵刚刚被拉扯而表情有些扭曲，却还是努力摆出一脸无辜，“你看起来其实很开心啊。”

樱井泄了气一般一屁股坐在他肚子上，那让他吃痛地叫了一声。“我才没有开心呢。”撅着嘴低下头，一脸愤恨，“我要气死了，因为相叶君太可恶了。”  
“我怎么可恶了嘛，翔ちゃん——”相叶的两只手滴溜滴溜地爬到樱井的大腿上来回乱摸着，“怎么可恶了啊——”  
“你昨天，都那样……”樱井的眼睛转来转去，眼神在房间里来回游移着，就是死也不和相叶对视。  
“我怎么了嘛。”睁大眼睛继续无辜地看着樱井，相叶觉得自己就差托腮卖萌了。  
「明明已经是大叔了，雅纪，就不要这样了。」在心里这样吐槽着自己。  
“你亲我啊！”原本觉得自己扮无辜还说得过去的脸又被樱井拿起枕头砸了下去，“你干嘛亲我啊！”  
“这么说，翔ちゃん都记得了？！都记得了？！呐？！都记——”后半句话又被拍进枕头里。  
“闭嘴啊你……”  
枕头移开，是樱井双眼发红的笑脸。  
“不要再伤心了，相叶君。”弯下身子拥抱起了自己，樱井的头发碎碎地划过自己的脸颊，那人带着鼻音，有点沙哑的话在自己耳边响起，“不会再死掉了，雅纪，不会再离开你了。不要再伤心了。”  
相叶躺在那里，任由樱井趴在自己身上，将头放在自己的肩膀上。自己的泪水从眼角滑过太阳穴的时候，相叶终于没有再在那之中尝出绝望。

“相叶！你怎么硬了？！”  
“啊……抱歉啊，翔ちゃん，抱歉……”

＊＊＊

到了电视台当然还是被工作人员大骂了一顿。今天上午和翔ちゃん有一个番组的外景，虽然是再平常不过的公款吃喝，但相叶还是决定和樱井提早到电视台，找到昨天节目的工作人员去道个歉。  
虽然道歉也并没有什么用。  
垂头丧气的两人被骂了个狗血喷头，一声也不敢吭，只能一个劲地道歉。至于说为什么错过了节目录制，相叶原本是打算编造一个不靠谱的谎言（“我们就说我们被变态绑架了怎么样？！然后逃出来了！”），但被樱井恼羞成怒地回绝了（“你个笨蛋！”）。  
默默地走回乐屋，两人一路无言。相叶几次三番地扭头看樱井，都发现那家伙依旧还是生无所恋的表情。  
「一不小心错过了一天工作的翔ちゃん，原来是这个样子的啊。」相叶在心里想着。「其实，还是挺可爱的。」  
不过如果樱井知道他此刻没有在忏悔错过工作而是在想这些鬼玩意的话，那家伙估计得揍死他了。  
走进乐屋，发现在沙发上翘着二郎腿的松润的时候，相叶差点没吓得跪在地上。  
「完了。这算是完了。」相叶突然就体会到了樱井的感觉。「不但错过了一天的工作，连晚上去国立踩点的事情也彻底错过了。」偷偷撇了一下身旁的樱井，发现那人也是僵在原地。刚刚只顾着一心想着和工作人员道歉，完全忘记了还有演唱会这一出。后天就是他们第一场演唱会了。这辈子第一场的国立。就让他们这么不上心地错过了踩点。  
“还以为你们私奔了呢。”松润坐在沙发上，脸埋在剧本里，头都没抬。  
相叶觉得自己要哭了，大气都不敢出。  
“润ちゃん，我们——”樱井向前迈了一步，似乎是想要解释什么，却又皱着脸很苦恼的样子，最终还是搪塞住了。  
“嘛嘛，错过了一天的工作也可以补回来嘛。”松润终于抬起头，浓眉挑起来，黑如珍珠的双眼似有不满似有挑衅地盯着他们，那让相叶更加不知所措了。  
“太抱歉了！润ちゃん！润ちゃん！太抱歉了，都是我们不好！”相叶盯着末子的浓颜，一下子就慌了神，哭丧着脸一个劲地道歉，“我们昨天被绑架了，好不容易才唔——”话还没说完就被樱井张牙舞爪地捂住嘴，那家伙睁大双眼又惊又恼地瞪视着他。  
“你是笨蛋吗？！笨蛋吗？！”樱井无声地冲他吼着，看着他的唇语，似乎是将“笨蛋”重复了好多遍。  
松润站了起来，手中的剧本被扔在桌子上，“啪”的一声让他俩都瞬间恢复了常态，僵直着一动不动。  
“别闹了，你们俩。”松润叹了口气，“昨天的番组就算是放送事故了，我们三个勉强顶过去了，到底会不会播出消息还没下来，不过担心也没什么办法了。”松润扁了扁歪歪的嘴唇，眼神跟着柔软了下来，“总之，快去跟其他工作的地方说明情况吧，雅纪你昨天还有个杂志采访吧。翔君你昨天也错过了广告拍摄吧。”  
「有这样一个弟弟，这辈子什么也不求了。」  
此时此刻在相叶心中，松润简直就是天使。  
“那演唱会，今晚还要麻烦松润你了……”樱井愧疚地嘟哝。  
“雅纪今晚有时间吧？”松润看向他。  
被末子冷不防地一问，还沉浸在又惊慌又松了口气的复杂情绪中的相叶一愣，浑身吓得抖了一下，“是！是的！有有有有！”结巴着回答松润的话，被樱井对着自己的脑袋又是一巴掌。  
“那今晚来我家吧，叫上ニノ和Leader，大家再商量一遍。”  
“嗯！嗯！今晚！”相叶觉得，也许一切也都不会再那么糟了。

一切都不会再那么糟了。  
就算被骂得很惨，但今晚会去润ちゃん家五个人一起讨论演唱会，说不定还能像小孩子一样来个多年未有的合宿，真的是太好了。  
当然最重要的——相叶扭头看了看坐在他身边，正和他一起去往外景录制地点的路上的樱井——最重要的，翔ちゃん再也不会离开他了。再也不会了。  
9月2日彻底成为了他的过去。  
相叶这样想着，鼻头又是一酸。  
幸亏昨天翔ちゃん阻止了他，才没有让更可怕的事情发生。相叶开始回忆昨天所发生的一切。如果那时候半推半就和翔ちゃん做了那种事情，一觉醒来发现已经逃出时空漩涡的话，那他们之后的处境也就太可怕了点。  
「啊啊啊啊啊——相叶雅纪你昨天在想什么啊——就算是着急也不要那样啊——」  
那样——  
一想到和翔ちゃん昨天的亲吻和抚摸就脸上发烧，明明还什么都没做，两个大男人也没什么害羞的。  
不过——还是害羞死了。

“如果现在和你做这个的话，不就是在欺骗你吗？”  
“要加油，让我更快的喜欢上你哦。”

「呐，翔ちゃん，为什么要这样纵容我呢。为什么要一直这样纵容着我，让我如此地依赖上你呢。」  
翔ちゃん这样真的是太可恶了。

相叶的手悄悄从自己的大腿上滑了下去。他若无其事地扭头看窗外，却偷偷将手指一点点向着樱井那边挪动着。直到指尖一暖，相叶知道自己碰到了樱井的手，他微微将五指张开，轻轻地，就像是抓住雪花一样地包拢住樱井的手背。相叶紧张出一身冷汗，憋着气，僵着身子看窗外的街景飞速地后退。  
樱井的手没有躲开。他手背的温度在相叶的掌心一点点升高，细腻的皮肤在相叶的手掌之下无声地跃动着。  
阳光在建筑物与树荫之间晃着他的眼睛。相叶稍微扭回头，视线的边缘是樱井看不出表情的侧脸。翔ちゃん也在看着窗外，短发未遮住的脖颈上暴出青筋，延伸入他黑白交界的细腻发际。  
在到达外景地的一路上，相叶的手都一直放在樱井的手背上。  
他并不知道这将是他的思维能够认知的时间之内，最后一次抚摸上樱井翔的手了。

＊＊＊

相叶雅纪做了一个梦。他梦到自己会飞。在东京的高空之中，旁边就是触手可及的天边，蓝得发紫。相叶心跳加速的时候，他便开始尝试着头朝下俯冲，虽然会有一点害怕，但干燥的风扑面而来的时候，相叶还是会开心得大叫起来。  
他不太清楚自己飞得有多快，但在他余光的边缘之处，身边的建筑物，树梢和飞鸟都开始扭曲起来，随着他带起的一阵无形的气流而撕裂。他抬起头，发现国立竞技场竟然在自己的上方，也许是悬在高空，又或许是自己正飞行于地下。相叶在梦中并不能够分清。  
翔ちゃん的身体从国立中间镂空的场地中掉落下来，在他抬起的视野内变得越来越大，越来越接近自己。  
「要去救他啊。」这样想着，相叶开始让自己的身体也随着翔ちゃん的身体飞速地下降，丝毫没有担心他们是不是会落到地面。又或者相叶的梦里并没有地面的存在。  
他与翔ちゃん一起掉落着。樱井的衬衣依旧是暗粉色的格子衬衫，在他微微张开的双臂之间上下翻飞。那上面并没有像他记忆中的那样被染上血液。相叶张开双手，让自己下降的速度稍微慢于重力加速度，双臂放在樱井掉落的身体的正下方，看着那人的身体逐渐接近自己的手臂所形成的支点。  
「马上——马上就可以救到翔ちゃん了。」  
在梦里，相叶的泪水被他高速俯冲所带起的风吹散了。  
樱井的身体落到他的手臂上的时候，他将左臂滑过樱井的后背，右臂从樱井的正面绕过，抱住那人的腰，在动作完成之后，他们的胸膛紧贴，樱井的下巴卡在他的肩膀上，被风吹乱的头发飘到他的眼前。樱井身上熟悉的香薰味道萦绕着。  
「接住翔ちゃん了。」  
他们拥抱着，在空中漫无目的地飞。  
翔ちゃん的耳垂是冰凉冰凉的，贴在他的侧脸上，便渐渐变热了。  
相叶雅纪做了一个梦。他梦见他和樱井翔拥抱着，在天空中度过了一生。

到底是从什么时候起，开始从一般的拥抱都觉得一点也不够，而想要渴望着亲吻，抚摸，渴望着一天24小时都不想要离开那个人呢。他渴望着能狠狠咬住那双嘴唇，将自己的指尖滑过那个人身上的每一个毛孔，想要数清那人身上的每一根毛发。他渴望着自己能随时随刻将耳朵贴在那人坚定而稳重的胸膛之上，聆听从那里传来的强大心跳。他渴望着和那个人融为一体。  
「是喜欢吗？」相叶又一次思考着。也许是有喜欢的。对于在一起了十几年的人来说，除了胜似兄弟的情谊，是或多或少都有些喜欢的吧？或多或少，都会有一些淡淡的，能被他常年刻意忽略掉的情愫在里面吧？  
因为无论如何，对方是樱井翔啊。是那个在相叶眼中无坚不摧，所向睥睨的樱井翔啊。  
然而又不仅仅是喜欢。  
相叶想要彻底把樱井锁在身边。每一秒钟都不想让樱井离开他的视线。  
不知道是从哪一刻起，相叶清晰地意识到，自己似乎变得扭曲了起来。那让他开始惊慌。  
是从哪一刻起的呢。  
相叶苦思冥想。  
大概是从枪声响起的那一刻吧。  
从枪声响起的那一刻，相叶雅纪希望自己也能死去。

那时候的现场一片混乱。因为是他和樱井出外景的场地，周围被工作人员围出了相当一大片空地，足以能让他们两人不被路人伤到。那也让出了很多年外景的相叶习以为常。比起他自己个番的外景，团番的外景明显温和了许多，无非是去有名的街道下下馆子，最多也就是去奇怪的地方做做实验或者来个试胆大会什么的。于是当时的相叶就是将自己的头盖骨敲裂也想不到会发生这样的事情。  
凶手大概是早就已经完全熟知他们的行程了，并没有选择在开始阶段行凶，而是选在他们几乎结束，正在进行总结，紧绷的神经完全放松的时候行动。那一秒过去之后，负责摄影和收录的工作人员全部迅速放下手中的拍摄工具，虽然惊魂未定但也有条不紊地作出了应机的反应。  
尖叫声不绝于耳。相叶跪在地上，看到周围被围在“保护圈”之外的路人们或惊慌或恐惧，甚至被吓哭了的表情。  
可笑。  
一个声音突然在他的脑海里说。  
可笑。你们这些可笑的人。  
工作人员开始叫救护车了。还有几个保镖早已为了追逐凶手而不见了踪影。  
“翔君！翔君！你看我呀！翔君！”在枪声响起的前几秒，相叶记得他当时隐约听到人群中有人在喊这样的话。他不太确定，又发现身边的樱井完全地无视掉了那喊声，继续着他们需要做的报道，便也将那些话抛在脑后。  
在那喊声的尾音还未落下的时候，枪声便随即响起了，激起人群中一片尖叫。  
樱井的身体因为子弹的冲击力而撞在他身上，胸前瞬间血红一片。

「怎么回事？」  
枪声在相叶的耳边回荡成刺耳的嗡鸣，如利剑一般刺入他的大脑。  
怎么回事？那个翔ちゃん会无限死去的时空漩涡，不是已经过去了吗？他不是已经逃出来了吗？  
他不是已经逃出来了吗。  
他已经逃出来了。他一定已经逃出来了。不可能的。翔ちゃん不会这样的。这是在捉弄他的。那些红红的是番茄汁才对吧。今天可是9月3日哦。不可能的。这个玩笑他可笑不出来啊。如果硬要他笑的话，他笑就是了。  
「呐呐，好好笑啊，翔ちゃん，真的好好笑的。」  
「好好笑。」  
相叶将樱井的身体抱在怀里，咧开嘴笑了。

泪水都流进嘴里去了。好咸。

怀里已经血流成河。过了这么久了，自己是不是应该醒来了？醒过来，在床上，身边的闹钟显示着9月2日？来到停车场，看着后面车里的翔ちゃん冲着自己招手，跑下车和他拥抱？再来一遍那充满着致命陷阱的一天，再和他最后去一次国立？或者，最后一次在番组里看着ニノ冲他恶作剧，自己在一旁跟着凑个热闹？又或者，再跑到他家里去，硬缠着他留在自己身边，让他对自己的耍赖无奈地纵容？  
已经过了这么久了，自己是不是应该醒来了。  
他应该醒过来才对啊。

樱井在他的怀里停止了呼吸，而他也没有在9月2日醒来。


	21. Chapter 21

【第2夜】  
他正常地度过了昨天。9月3日。今天是9月4日了。明天他们就将第一次登上国立的舞台。  
只是那不可能了。  
因为翔ちゃん没有了。  
相叶的生活中，再也没有第二次9月3日，也再没有无尽的9月2日了。时间开始以曾经的速度向前流转。原本让相叶所期盼的合宿，也当然再也无法发生。昨天在医院的时候，他和团员们在医院里一起聆听着医生宣布死亡时间的声音。松润坐在医院楼道旁的长椅上抱头痛哭，浑身发抖却没有一丝声音。他们都没有发出声音。ニノ站在他身后，低着头，时不时抬起手去抹着脸。Leader盘腿坐在松润旁边，僵直着一动不动。  
他们都没有发出声音，任由那死亡时间在楼道里来回徘徊肆虐。

据说，杀掉翔ちゃん的，实际上是他的粉丝。一个单身的，43岁的大叔，疯狂地追随了他们很多年。花重金去追着他们看演唱会，在最近几年从未得到过樱井的饭撒而变得越来越偏激的他，最终实在是忍无可忍，便开始了跟踪樱井的行为。  
“这一次我可是费了不少力气才打探到翔君和相叶君出外景的地方呢，本来是想着，如果叫叫翔君，他答应了，看向我了，我便不开枪了。不过，翔君果然——还是那样不理不睬呢——原来在演唱会还没有那么多人的时候，每一次跟翔君打招呼或者在应援扇上的要求，他都会满足我，只是近几年，观众越来越多了，也多了很多打扮惹眼的姑娘们。翔君的注意力就再也没有落到过我的身上。”警局所给他们的凶手证词是这样的，“渐渐的，就觉得翔君离我越来越远了。再到后来，就觉得翔君彻底不属于我了。我每天开始跟踪他，却发现每天晚上独自一人回家的翔君，其实是很孤独吧？我扮演过快递员，外卖员，邻居，还有各种各样的角色去围堵他或者敲他家的门，看着那样对我爱答不理，生人勿近的翔君，真是太令我恼火了。”  
录音里悉悉簌簌的声音逐渐变大了一些，随后又恢复了平静，“我啊——想要让翔君完全的属于我哦。这样在私底下冷淡的翔君，可不是我记忆中的演唱会上元气满满，帅气逼人的翔君哦。我啊——想要改变他这一点，想要拥有翔君的身体哦。哈哈哈——想要——想要让他只满足我一个人的要求，只对着我一个人笑，只望着我一个人——”  
一阵几乎不能被称为正常的刺耳笑声从录音里传了出来。“我啊——哈哈哈，希望能一直要着翔君的身体哦，让他的小嘴尝尝我的味道，让他的大眼睛盯着我，趴在我——”  
录音被关上了。ニノ站在桌旁，指尖停留在开关按钮上，翘起的发尖颤抖着。润从椅子上猛地站起身跑到角落里的垃圾桶旁边，哇得一声似乎是将胃里的东西都呕吐了出来，边吐边咳嗽。  
那时候，相叶都没有哭。相叶从听到了医生宣布死亡时间的那一刻，就再也没有哭过了。  
因为呢。因为啊——翔ちゃん——翔ちゃん终于彻底地属于他了。  
翔ちゃん的身体，彻底属于他了。

“我回来了——！”从警局回来的时候，阳光才刚刚开始温暖了空气，那时只有上午9点多一点。相叶打开门，对着空荡荡的房间喊了一声。他们从早上7点钟就到达了警局，听着滔滔不绝的关于凶手的相关信息和口供。不过，相叶对那些都完全不感兴趣，因为，他要回去看他的翔ちゃん。  
他乖巧的，安静的，只属于他的翔ちゃん。  
“翔ちゃん——”轻轻推开卧室的门，相叶探头探脑地朝里望去，“我回来了哦。你等了很久了吧。”  
屋内寂静无声。相叶走到床边，低下头。  
「翔ちゃん的睡颜真好看啊。」  
相叶吞咽了一下，缓缓弯下身子，直到膝盖触碰到了冰凉的地板，硌得他膝盖骨生疼。樱井随着他的下蹲渐渐放大，一点点填满了他的视线。「翔ちゃん——真好看啊，怪不得——被人窥伺着呢。」他用手肘支撑着自己，让自己离樱井越来越近，故意将呼吸喷在那人的脸上，看着那人脸侧的头发因为他的呼吸而微微颤动着。  
“要吻你了哦，翔ちゃん。”微微一欠身，相叶双手合十做了一个“我开动了”的动作，便轻轻亲吻了上去。  
“翔ちゃん的嘴唇好软啊。就像棉花糖一样哦。”亲吻之余，相叶垂着眼睛看着樱井安静的侧脸小声嘟哝着，“软到好像一用力就会碎掉那样……”吻上樱井的嘴角，直到在那上面留下一小片冰凉的湿润之后才又一次微微移开，“翔ちゃん睡得好沉啊，我这样亲你，你都会醒不过来吗？”  
膝盖很痛。相叶调整了一下自己的跪姿，将身体更多的重量交给了压在床上的手肘。那让他离樱井又更近了一分。樱井身上逐渐已经连成片的青紫色从敞开的领口出稍微显露了出来，晕染着他原本的肤色，其中一条紫红色的淤青沿着樱井脖子上的青筋一点点爬上了他的侧脸。  
“翔ちゃん的身体，冰凉冰凉的。”相叶笑了，微微眯着眼，“是因为冷了吗？”他伸出双手去解开樱井的睡衣扣，“因为太冷了吧。我现在，就让翔ちゃん暖和起来哦。”他支撑起自己的身子，却因为长时间跪坐而膝盖一软，一下子就瘫在床上，将樱井的身体压在身下。“啊！翔ちゃん，对不起啊！一不小心，压到你了——”他撑起身子，樱井就躺在他的正下方，在他的双臂之间，双眼紧闭，面无表情。  
“翔ちゃん——”相叶伸手去将樱井的衣服掀开。视线紧随着一点点被袒露出来的腹部，相叶吞咽了一下，将手掌伏在樱井的心脏处，身下的人挺立的乳头滑过他的掌心。  
“翔ちゃん的心跳，微弱到都感受不到呢。”相叶苦笑了一下，“就像——没有一样。”  
有几滴液体掉到樱井的脸上，从相叶的双眼里流出来。  
源源不断地流出来了。

翔ちゃん的心跳就像没有了一样呢。  
是因为翔ちゃん睡得太沉了吧。  
一定是因为他睡得太沉了。

相叶伏下身子，从樱井的颈弯处开始亲吻，一路向下，一直来到他的裤腰处。那里面隐约地露出一片被隐藏在裤子里的淤青，僵硬而突兀。自己的泪水被抹在樱井的身上，似乎呆不住一般，顺着那僵直的身体迫不及待地流。  
这样美好的翔ちゃん，怎么能让他在停尸房里被封存呢。  
呐——翔ちゃん，还是——家里比较温暖吧？


	22. Chapter 22

【第8夜】  
门被撞开的时候，一股恶臭扑面而来，让二宫捂住了嘴。“呃啊——”他弯下身子，胃部蠕动着将作呕感传递进他的口腔。  
“ニノ如果实在忍不了的话，就还是别进来了？在外面等等我们。”一只手搭在他的后背上，松本的声音从他头顶上方传来，“在这里赶快叫救护车来吧！”  
摆了摆手，二宫逼迫着自己吞咽了一下，跟随在大野和松本的身后踏进房门。几乎眉头都没皱一下的大野打头阵，在一片狼藉的客厅里来回寻觅着。褶皱的速食包装、剩饭污垢、团作一团粘着不知道是什么东西的衣物分布不规律地散落在地上，上面爬着几只隐藏在布料之内的蠕虫。  
“……”大野回头望了他们一眼，下垂的柔软眉眼之间意味深长。  
“雅纪？”松本喊了起来，抬高的声音有些奶气地颤抖着，让他莫名想笑。  
“雅纪——？！”松本的声音更高了，他在客厅中间站定，手足无措地僵直着，看着周围包拢住自己的成片垃圾，浓眉之间荡过一丝恐惧。再抬起眼来的时候，二宫撞上了他的眼神。  
一片慌乱。  
松本眨了眨眼，一副即将崩溃的表情。  
“他不会——雅纪他不会真的——”松本本来就歪歪的嘴角向下撇的角度更大了，那一下子让二宫慌了神，盯着松本扭曲起来的下颚直到双目失焦。  
“会。”大野的声音从不远处传来，随着房门被推开时细微的滋啦滋啦声，二宫和松本朝着卧室的方向望去。  
臭。  
几乎不能忍受的恶臭。  
几乎都能看到形态的恶臭。  
二宫仿佛是看着那些臭味像是都臭出了形状一样，如同动画片里酱青色的烟，从相叶的卧室里飘出来。他又一次捂住口鼻，看着那原本面无表情的大叔，扭过头来看着自己，双眼通红。  
“救护车。”大野说。  
“唉——？！”二宫原本想应，却发现自己的声音被闷在手掌里异常细微，于是他看着大野的唇语。  
“救护车。”大野又说，声音丝毫没有变大。  
二宫见松本没有任何反应，便迅速掏出手机叫了救护车。他在电话中交涉的时候，视线丝毫没有离开大野，而后者也回望着他，眼神黝黑如附上了一层浓墨。被大野这样专注地凝视着，二宫每说一句话，那大叔布满血丝的双眼中的泪水就涌出一番。  
挂掉电话，二宫走上前。大野冲他微微摇头，一只手扶着门框。

已经八天未见的相叶雅纪，站在卧室中间，低头凝视着床上已经面目全非的身体。  
那个——是翔ちゃん吧。  
那个眼球流脓，口鼻泛着已经变色了的血，皮肤溃烂的身体，是翔ちゃん吧。  
“翔ちゃん，直不起来了。”相叶抬起头看了他们一眼，眼睛眯起来，像是夜晚被烟云遮住了亮光的月牙，“翔ちゃん的身上擦不干净了。”自顾自摇摇头，相叶苦恼地皱着眉，“我——明明，每天都有抱着翔ちゃん睡觉，但他还是一句话都不和我讲。”  
「怪不得再也闻不到生的气息了。」  
二宫闭上双眼，耳旁还回荡着相叶似乎永远也没有尽头的嘟哝。那声音里听不出本应该在好友死后而充满着的绝望，取而代之的——二宫闭目倾听，漆黑的视野内飘散着星点红斑——取而代之的，是相叶真诚的困惑。  
「我明明，每天都有抱着翔ちゃん睡觉，但他还是一句话都不和我讲。」  
二宫向后退了两步。他大口喘息着，让那些恶臭肆意侵占他的嗅觉。他们都不再说话，也没有让彼此的眼神交汇。二宫凝视着屋内相叶头顶的那一片天花板，让窗外秋蝉的啼鸣填满自己的大脑。

啾——啾啾————

那个——二宫不想要称之为樱井翔的——身体微微膨胀了起来，像是有人给他充了气，充到腹部差一点点就要皮肤撕裂，看上去就像是怀胎十月的孕妇。在床头的台灯之下，皮肤上被腐蚀撕扯得蜿蜒扭曲的纹路，纠缠着尸斑点点洒落。  
就像——就像即将陨落的星空。  
二宫在内心嘲讽着自己比喻的技能点，抿起嘴唇。  
“雅纪……”松本颤抖的声音从他身后传来，“翔君——翔君已经——翔君不应该在这里才对吧……”  
相叶抬过头，视线正好就撞上了二宫的眼神。  
“翔ちゃん——如果不在这里的话，那应该在哪里才对啊？”

窗外秋蝉啼鸣。夜晚前最后一缕阳光从卧室的窗帘之间照射进来，恍惚着他的眼睛。  
「呐，这样晴朗的好天气里——暴风雨，再也不会出现了吧。」  
二宫抬起手揉了揉眼睛，却将视线越揉越模糊，手指上沾了一丝湿润。

说起来，很久都没有见到雅纪的泪水了。


	23. Chapter 23

【第2556夜】  
店门被推开的时候，会有一声“叮咚”去提醒客人的到来。相叶很喜欢那个声音，因为每一次这个声音响起的时候，柜台后的人就会抬起头，会与他对上视线，会在调侃他之前冲他温柔地笑。  
二宫和也望着他，棕色的眸子映照着稍纵即逝的夕阳。  
“呐——还在想你会不会又迷路了。”擦了擦手，二宫从柜台背后走出来，与他擦肩而过，到店门前检查了一下“Closed”的牌子是不是已经清楚地挂在了门上。确认好之后，二宫暗自点了点头，“那，开始了？”  
“开始了呢。”相叶跟在二宫身后，“最近，Leader和松润都还好吧？”  
“他们可好的要命。”二宫开始从玻璃柜台里整理着码放得整整齐齐的面包，“可是比我好多了，不用在这里应付客人。”声音被闷在柜台之后，“没想到——”直起身子来的二宫，头发变得有些乱，扶着腰，脸上有些疲倦，“没想到七年之后还会有人因为我的名字而来这家店买面包。”

七年了。  
相叶给了二宫一个不输给窗外阳光的微笑。  
今天，翔ちゃん已经离开整整七年了。  
相叶的手机已经从翻盖机变成了智能机，那上面的时间倒是一点未变。“9月3日。”他看了看亮起的屏幕。又到了给樱井扫墓的日子了。  
七年前，在团员们发现了相叶偷偷将樱井已然死去的身体抱回家，并在家里封存了八天之后，将他架上了救护车。相叶在医院里住了整整两个月，每天与世隔绝地和心理医生相处七八个小时。出院之后，他便不再认识这个世界了。  
Arashi不复存在了。  
松润留在了事务所里，开始从事幕后的舞台设计工作，Leader则去了京都，一心扑在了舞台剧和编舞上，二宫在他出院后便再也没有了联系。那时候，相叶回到千叶，被父母这样说着，“桂花楼还要你来支持呢。”便留了下来。相叶心里明白，父母也只是把桂花楼当作一个借口，给了他一个出路而已。一条能够让他离开东京的路。  
在接下来的三年里，相叶都定期去拜访心理医生。他用了三年的时间，彻底从那件事里走了出来。  
他终于彻底接受了樱井已经离开他的这个事实。也是在那时候，二宫给他打来了他们分别之后的第一个电话。  
“来东京吗？”那人问，报上了自己的地址。  
那地址上坐落着的，是一家面包店。  
“Leader原来不是一直说想开面包店吗。”二宫说，薄嘴唇有些嘲弄地弯起来，“结果那家伙自己跑去编舞了。嘛——你们这些人的梦想啊，果然还是得我来实现。”  
那天晚上，相叶拿着二宫给他的——当然也管他要了钱——印着岚字的大福，回到宾馆里哭了一夜。

相叶每年都会在9月3日回东京一次。一年只回这一次。在第七个9月3日的今天，他照例拿着二宫每年都会拜托大野在这一年所做出来的印有岚字的大福，来到樱井的墓碑旁。  
即使过了七年，依旧有不少看上去就像是今天刚刚被拿来的鲜花堆放在墓碑旁边，上面还粘着晶莹的露水。贴着墓碑最近的地方，是一束刺眼的玫瑰花，那上面——相叶看到，插着一张小纸条，上面密密麻麻地写着小小的字，倒是末尾处的“松本润”极为显眼。  
「今年的礼物还是一样的耀眼呐，不愧是松润。」在心里这样想着，相叶蹲了下来，将大福放在墓碑旁边。  
不知道，就这么几个大福，翔ちゃん吃得饱吗？  
“呐呐——翔ちゃん，”从纸袋里拿出从二宫那里买来的大福，相叶咬下来一大口——草莓味道的——并把送给樱井的那一份朝着墓碑推了推，“你现在过得还好吗？你不是一直想要去千叶吗，今年呐，我把千叶带过来了哦。”从书包里拿出厚厚的一摞照片摆在墓前，相叶一张一张地拿起来，一边吃着大福，一边讲述着他拍摄每一张照片时的故事，“呐，这个，是海边，看那边——还有划艇哦。我啊，那天，把这一整片海滩租下来了呢。翔ちゃん要是去了，一定会玩得很开心。——哦，这里，这里，有我哦。我还在照片上留出了翔ちゃん的位置，你如果来了的话，我们一起照相，你就站在这里，我们的姿势呢，就可以——”相叶盘腿坐在地上，上半身开始模拟着他们照相的姿势，“比如，我搂着你，或者你搂着我，手放在我的肩膀上——”  
相叶停住了。  
他的手放在自己的肩膀上。阳光洒在自己的手指之间，温热异常。  
“呐，翔ちゃん。”他哑着嗓子，“如果你现在在我身边的话，是不是就能猜到我想要哭了？”

那天晚上，相叶拒绝了二宫的邀请，没有再在东京多停留一秒，连夜乘车回到了千叶。他需要离开东京。他需要离开那个已经不属于他，也已经没有他的容身之地的东京了。  
刚回到家相叶无视了母亲有些诧异的问候，径直跑进自己的房间，一头栽倒在床上。iPod从他的口袋里掉了出来，他没有去看屏幕，手指随便划了几下。没有插耳机，歌声便公放了出来。  
都是他们的歌。  
都是词曲已经被他唱过无数遍，烂熟于心的歌。  
相叶趴在床上，手指尖划过iPod因为公放歌曲而稍微有些震动的扬声器。随着在指尖颤抖的空气中，他在心里数着鼓点。  
一、二、三……  
相叶猛地撑起身子，手指拽过还在执着地放着歌的iPod，一下子就把它摔到了对面的墙上。iPod砸在墙壁上，发出了玻璃破裂的声音，歌曲磕绊了几下，便没了声息。  
「四、五、六……」  
歌声终于沉寂了。  
然而相叶知道那些歌声依旧注定会在他的梦中响起。


	24. Chapter 24

**【第一夜】  
【第1夜】  
醒过来了。  
相叶睁开双眼。  
「早上了吧。」他环顾四周。「要快一点起来，不然又要被老妈骂了。」  
「要快——」

相叶停住了。他双手支撑在自己身后，被子滑到了肚子上，自己的上半身被暴露在清晨微微透着凉意的空气之中。窗外的鸟鸣声此起彼伏，音调让相叶有一种奇怪的熟悉感。那鸟鸣声的每一个音节，每一次伴随着屋内挂钟的滴答声所谱写成的诡异乐曲，相叶都能在脑海中回想出来。  
就好像——  
就好像，他已经听过无数遍了一样。  
一阵酥麻沿着相叶的尾椎骨向上攀爬到脖颈根部，在他的脊背上留下一串蜿蜒的冷汗。他猛然扭过头，颈椎在自己过于大力的动作之下咔嚓作响。他眨了眨眼，让自己的视线在刚起床的时候恢复它原有的清晰。  
床头柜上摆着自己再熟悉不过的闹钟。闹钟旁边是自己七年前所用过的翻盖手机。钥匙链都一模一样。  
5点03分。9月2日。那闹钟上这样写着。

拐进停车场。后面的车里，樱井冲他招手，小臂大概划过垂直的角度。樱井精心修饰的眉毛高挑着，杏眼圆睁，隔着并不怎么干净的车窗熠熠生辉。走下车——“相叶ちゃん——”拉长的有些沙哑的声音由远及近地传来，随着樱井给了他一个如头顶的阳光一般的温暖笑容。站在电视台大楼的门前，相叶面冲着阳光，看着站在自己对面的樱井看着自己，姣好的面容被他背后初升的阳光笼罩上一层暗色的金纱。  
樱井凝视着他，“雅纪？”迟疑着，用清亮的上翘音调叫出了他的名字。  
“呐，早上好，翔ちゃん。”  
相叶咧开嘴，用最大的努力诠释了自己那如曾经一样能够融化空气的笑容，望着比自己年轻了七岁的樱井翔。

早在相叶所经历的第一个时间轮回——他私自将这又一次的穿越归结为他进入了第二个时间轮回，于是曾经那200多次9月2日，便被他定义为了第一次——还是在那第一个轮回里的时候，有一次相叶目睹了在樱井家的卫生间内，那人由于墙内的水管爆炸而被飞出的玻璃刺中胸部而死亡的过程。在玻璃飞出的时候，一块碎片机缘巧合地就划过他的眼角下方，让他的眼眶内瞬间便一片殷红。  
相叶自然知道，他醒过来后，樱井会依旧完好无损地站在他面前，然而再又一次醒来的时候，相叶发现，前一次9月2日他自己未包扎的伤口，竟依然存在。  
陷入时空漩涡的自己，是不受时间的制约的。  
换句话说——相叶在那时候抚摸着自己还在往外冒血的伤口——虽然自己身边的世界会在每一天都重置一次，唯独只有自己的身体，还在沿着正确的时间线前进着不会被重置。孤独地前进着的自己，是在永远停留在9月2日的翔ちゃん身边，一点点变老的。  
而这一次，他一个人沿着时间，一走就是七年。

相叶雅纪的世界很安静。他曾经的世界里，有着太多的哭喊和欢笑，谩骂与赞美，那些声音堆砌在他的耳边，左右着他，影响着他，让他从来都不能够辨认自己的声音。那些声音因为挚友的离去而哀嚎，因为命运的捉弄而困扰，回荡在他的脑海里，不放过能够折磨他的每分每秒。  
相叶承认七年前他发现樱井真正离他而去的时候他疯掉了——当然那时候他并不这样认为，只是在经过了三年的心理治疗，他承认那时的自己已经突破了正常人的界限。  
从那之后，相叶的世界便很安静。  
再也没有多余的声音了。再也没有任何声音在他的脑海中向他叫嚣着他永远都过盛的感情，他也并不像原来那样随随便便就哈哈大笑，笑声清脆而诡异得让人难忘。他也不再因为一些小事就热泪盈眶了。  
此时此刻，樱井翔面对着他，逆着光，在相叶的眼中就像下凡的神，柔和的身体线条被朝霞描上一层金边。  
相叶的眼眶也没有湿润。  
他看到那徘徊在他梦中七年的樱井，终于将他的名字叫出了声音。

“雅纪。”

相叶总是会做梦。在他的梦中樱井总会背对着他，肩膀一如既往地低垂着。他想要抚摸上去，因为那双肩膀让樱井的身姿显得寂寞而失落。“翔ちゃん——”他张开嘴，口中的名字在半空中萦绕着回音。  
每一次他这样叫出来的时候，樱井便回过头，一双湿润的眼睛望着他，秀气的眉毛挑起来，乱糟糟的刘海刺到眼睛里。那人原本有些胖乎乎的脸颊凹进去了，满是肮脏的泥土和灰尘，那些灰尘陷入他脸上左一道右一道的伤口之中。  
「Masaki。」樱井张开口。相叶能读到他的唇语，却听不到声音。他看到樱井的双唇噘起来，一双白亮亮的门牙闪着水光。他自己的名字从那双唇间无声地流出来。  
「MA——SA——KI——」  
樱井的嘴张大了，灰尘席卷在他周围。樱井的衣服被无形的利器撕扯开，在他白嫩的身上留下一道道血痕。他朝前倒下去，动作如同被放慢了一般，衣服被撕扯成碎片之后的樱井，光裸着身子摔倒在他面前。  
“翔ちゃん！”灰尘打在他的脸上，黏糊糊地不愿意掉落下去，那时候相叶意识到他的脸上一片潮湿，抬手一摸竟全是泪水。  
相叶开始朝着樱井的方向走去。他们之间的距离看上去只有几米远，而他却觉得无论有多努力，樱井都在他前方遥不可及的地方挣扎在泥泞之间无法脱身，那人趴在地上，瞪大的双眼中闪烁着空灵的困惑。  
「MA——SA——KI——」  
梦里天空是布满了雾霾的灰色，和七年前的那个9月2日，一点都不一样。

“雅纪——？”那声音又传过来了，呼喊着他的名字的声音，“你——”  
相叶眨了眨眼，看到曾经已经在他生活中消失的樱井翔凝视着他。  
“你——”樱井指了指他的胸口，“雅纪——？”  
“翔ちゃん。”他笑了笑。  
“你，”更重地停顿了一下，樱井撅起嘴，“有点奇怪。”  
“哎——？”他故意夸大了自己的惊讶。  
“觉得你今天很奇怪。”樱井歪了歪头。  
“怎么奇怪啦？翔ちゃん？”他也学着樱井的动作，歪了歪头，让自己的刘海滑入自己的视线之前。  
“你今天——”一字一顿地说着，就像是牙牙学语的婴孩。

“雅纪，你好像，老了十岁一样。”

相叶脸上的笑容褪去了。  
今天早上，他特意精心打扮了自己，拿起一直都让他不太喜欢的化妆品，在脸上涂来抹去，将时间在自己脸上留下的这七年的痕迹都尽力遮掩住。他认真地梳了头，挑了一件自认为最青春活力的私服，在镜子前努力回忆着自己七年前的笑容，一再确认了很多遍之后，他才放心地出门。本以为不会被任何人看出来的，因为，自己的脸即便不像ニノ那样是个不老颜，在30岁左右也难免会有不少皱纹爬上脸颊，但26岁和33岁，在他看来也还是没有太大区别的，认真化化妆，是绝不会被大家看出来的。  
但樱井并没有被他骗过。  
自己的每一点变化，每一个表情，每一番眼神，都逃不过翔ちゃん。

相叶雅纪的世界有了声音。在他的脑海深处，开始回荡起并不清晰的鸟鸣。那些曾经的欢笑与啼哭盘绕在他耳边，“雅纪——雅纪——”这样地被叫喊着名字。他干涩的眼眶开始变得湿润了。  
“翔ちゃん。”他的脸皱起来。粉底糊着他的皮肤，燥热难耐。  
“翔ちゃん——”  
“哎。”樱井回答了他，略微沙哑的声音和他脑海内的鸟鸣交叠在一起，谱写出了一曲他七年来所能听到的最曼妙的歌。

相叶特地等到了他们番组录制结束。他提前告知了樱井要在工作结束后留下来，有一件很重要的事情要对他说。大概是被自己少有的认真表情吓到，再加上本来就察觉到了他今天的异常，让樱井即便在之后有工作，也很爽快而真诚地答应了他的请求。他们约在电视台提前被相叶打过招呼去借用的一间小更衣室中，当相叶节目结束，换好服装，如厕完毕来到更衣室的时候，竟发现樱井已经在那里等着他了。  
“翔ちゃん？”他有些迟疑地走上前。  
“雅纪。”樱井从长凳上站起身，一下子就凑到他面前，近得让他有些不知所措，“发生什么事了吗？”  
「开门见山的作风啊，翔ちゃん。」相叶在心里嘀咕了一下。  
“翔ちゃん，”他深吸了一口气，“我希望，接下来我要说的事情，你要完全地相信我。”

＊＊＊

樱井翔跪坐在他面前，皱着脸努力地想要消化他刚才所听到的一切讯息。  
“所以……雅纪——雅纪是从七年之后来的？”樱井歪着头，双眉紧皱，目光下垂。相叶知道那通常就是他苦恼的表情。  
“从七年后，专门来找翔ちゃん的哦！”他说，同时在心里吐槽着自己。  
「才不是呢，笨蛋。明明是被时间耍的团团转才对。」  
“‘穿越时空的相叶雅纪’，”樱井缩了缩脖子，猛然吸了口气，“这种事情除了在你身上发生也没谁了。”  
相叶微笑了一下，在发现樱井有些疑惑地凝视着他的时候，便将自己脸上的笑容放大了。“呐，翔ちゃん，我有没有变成熟呢？”  
“成熟倒是没有……”樱井盯着他，一双大眼炯炯有神，“就是……”  
樱井的欲言又止让相叶有点着急。他催促着樱井继续把话说下去，自己干脆盘腿坐在沙发上，面对着樱井，嘴里一遍遍地“翔ちゃん”、“翔ちゃん”地叫着，却依旧觉得不过瘾。  
因为太久没有这样看着翔ちゃん了。  
一个活生生的，温暖的，沉着的，所向睥睨的翔ちゃん。  
“雅纪变老了。”樱井似乎有些出神，双眼也随着失了焦。  
“你不是说没有变成熟吗？！翔ちゃん！”撅起嘴想要撒个娇，相叶却莫名心虚起来。朝着比自己年轻了七岁的樱井翔，撒娇显得实在是太过羞耻，而且——  
雅纪变老了。  
一句话一瞬间就让相叶酸了鼻尖，湿了眼眶。  
“因为，七年都没有见到翔ちゃん了啊。”没等樱井的回答，相叶便急匆匆地终止了话题。他摸了摸鼻头，硬是将泪意憋了回去。  
樱井见他这样说，张了张嘴，却也没再继续下去，只是意味深长地望了他一眼，圆眸里满是他在多经历了那七年之后，才稍微能理解到的情愫，“所以，每一次‘重启’的时候，我都会再活过来，但是雅纪就不会再年轻回去了？”  
“之前的轮回只是一天，所以，想要注意到这一点也不太容易……”相叶回答，“但还是被聪明的我注意到了！”随即自己的脑袋就被拍了一掌，相叶抬起眼睛便看到了樱井嘲弄的笑颜，自己也便跟着笑了，“不过这次，穿越的实在是有点离谱了……”  
“时空轮回什么的——的确还不知道该怎么解释啊。”樱井皱起双眉，表情凝重地思考着，“我们去问问专业人士会不会有帮助？”  
“呐……来不及了吧，翔ちゃん明天就死掉了啊。”相叶苦笑了一下，“不过说来也奇怪，原来，明明都是会回到翔ちゃん死掉的当天重置，这一次却早了一天……无论怎样想都有点不对啊。”  
樱井的表情更加凝重了。相叶原以为自己的这个发现能给他们一些能让他们从这困境中脱离出来的启发，然而樱井的表情却比之前越发黯淡了下去，直勾勾地射向他的视线让他内心发毛。  
化妆间狭小而憋闷，空气在他们的沉默之间持续升温。相叶的脸上开始冒汗了，他抬起手松了松领口，拽着自己T恤的前襟来回摆动了一下，扇起一点微弱的热风来缓解一下他的燥热。樱井依旧跪坐在他面前望着他，双肩的坡度异如反常的大。  
“翔ちゃん——！”长时间的沉默让相叶开始不知所措起来，他倾身上前，伸出双手扶住了樱井的肩膀。让他庆幸的是，樱井并没有躲开。  
“雅纪，”樱井顿了一下，开口道，“经历了很多吧，一个人……经历了很多吧？感觉——有些——”犹豫着，樱井又闭上了嘴，似乎并没有继续说下去的意思。  
樱井的话让相叶突然就想起了什么。他迅速将T恤从头上脱下来，在再次抬起头看向樱井的时候，看到那人直勾勾地盯着自己，似乎被自己突然裸露的身体吓到了。“看——看哦，翔ちゃん。”相叶转过身，将自己的姿势变为背对着樱井，却将脑袋向侧边扭着，试图看到自己的背部，“我刚才——也跟你讲过，我的身体是不会因为时间轮回而重置的，对吧？”  
樱井没有抬眼看他。  
相叶费力地扭着头看着自己的后方。樱井的脸只勉强出现在他的视线边缘，低垂着的眼帘遮住了他的双眸，让相叶看不到对方的眼神。  
“所以呐，我啊——”相叶便继续说着，“我找到了一种能纪录下我所经历的事情的方法哦。”低下头的时候，刘海滑到了自己的视线里，相叶将自己的脸埋在阴影之中，嘴角浮起一丝苦笑，“用身体纪录下那些事情——不然呐，我怕我会忘记呢……”  
当他再次扭头向后看的时候，樱井在他身后双手捂住了嘴，双眼圆睁凝视着他的后背。  
「纹身。」  
相叶自从在发现了只有他的身体不会随着时间轮回而改变的时候，便开始在每一次有他不想要忘记的声音发生的时候，在自己的身上将那件事情用关键字总结并纹下来，以用来提醒自己。他将这七年间，自己所能想到的，或遇到的和樱井有关的一点一滴，全部都留在了自己的身体上。在相叶还未发觉的时候，自己的背部，就已经被密密麻麻的关键字写满了大半。  
“Kiss——？Kiss是什么？”樱井微张着嘴，指尖摸着自己在相叶勉强能撇到的视野之内发红的鼻头。  
“是第一个吧？”相叶笑了笑，“因为，那天亲吻了翔ちゃん呢。不是——不是胡闹的哦，是因为当时我实在是不知道该怎么办了，当时好害怕失去翔ちゃん，所以就想要抱着翔ちゃん，用力抱着，然后就没有忍住亲了翔ちゃん——”  
明明是可以忍住的。  
然而并不想要忍住。  
就是想要亲吻翔ちゃん，不停地亲吻，用自己最柔软的地方感受翔ちゃん的身体，让自己明白翔ちゃん还在，活生生地跃动在自己身边。  
“然后——然后我记得就是墓碑了吧？”他并没有等待樱井的话，也没有扭过头去试图看到樱井，自顾自地便说了起来，“之后我便从第一个轮回里出来了，进入了第二个，在9月3号那一天翔ちゃん死掉了。我便在那天在背上纹了一个墓碑。  
“再之后，是‘来我家’——之类的话吧？有点羞耻——不过，那时候的确是觉得翔ちゃん还没有离开……”相叶犹豫了一下，最终还是决定不把当年将樱井的“尸体”从医院偷偷运回自己家并封存了八天的事情说出来，而让他松了一口气的是，坐在他身后的樱井一声未出，“嘛——之后就被ニノ他们劝到医院里去了。住了两个月的院呢……所以出院之后便急匆匆地跑去纹身了。‘出院’之类的纹身，翔ちゃん有看到吗？”  
相叶没有回头。他莫名地有点不太敢回头看樱井的表情，而樱井只是在他问出了这句话之后鼻音浓重地应了一下，便没再吭声。  
“出院之后，Arashi的一切都安排妥当了。”相叶抬起头继续回忆着，“因为翔ちゃん离开了，于是便没有Arashi了呢……Leader跑去京都了，松润答应了留在事务所做幕后工作，ニノ——在之后我才知道他自己开了面包店，我则回到了千叶。  
呐——翔ちゃん看我背上的那些字哦，每年到9月3号，我都会从千叶回东京，去给翔ちゃん扫墓……翔ちゃん？”讲述的时候，完全听不到了身后人的声音，相叶有点疑惑地叫了一下樱井的名字，刚想要回过身查看一下时，便觉得后背一热。  
樱井将手掌附在了自己的肩胛骨上。相叶回过头，竟发现樱井已泪流满面。  
“哎？翔ちゃん？！”看到那鲜少落泪的樱井此时红着双眼望着自己，相叶顿时就慌了神，鼻尖也跟着忽然一酸，泪水差一点便夺眶而出。  
“你——你是笨蛋吗！”咧着嘴，樱井的哭相委屈得让人心疼。那人皱着鼻子，秀气的眉毛紧紧拧着，双眼眯成了弯弯的，滴水的月牙，“你是笨蛋吗……！”  
“翔ちゃん？！”相叶手忙脚乱地凑上前，抬起手在樱井脸上胡乱擦着，“你哭的话我也会忍不住啊……”在相叶的记忆里，最难见到的便是樱井的眼泪了。  
相叶感到一阵疼痛，定睛一看时，发现樱井紧紧握住了他的手腕。“纹身，会很痛啊。”顶着浓浓的鼻音，樱井望着他，睫毛被泪水黏成一簇簇黑丝。  
“可是想要记录——”  
“那种事情有什么好记录的啊！”突然就被樱井严厉的声音打断，相叶一惊，抬起头撞上那人湿润的眼神。  
过近的眼神。  
“那种事情，还纹了满满一背，当自己是写日记的国中女生吗？！”樱井年轻的脸凑得很近，直勾勾地盯着他，故意压低的声音因为刚才的落泪而有些沙哑，“那些事情……忘记了的话，就让它忘记就好了啊！”  
“可是，想……”  
相叶话音未落，便被樱井堵住了嘴唇。  
被樱井用自己的双唇堵住了他的。

相叶稍微后退了一点点。他微微张开嘴，一半是因为樱井在他的嘴唇上施加的力量，一半是因为自己内心正小小地期待着什么，然而樱井并没有做进一步的行动。他没有继续欺身压上来，也没有加深那个吻。在相叶正要将舌头从口中伸出来，想要去感受一下对方丰润的嘴唇的时候，樱井便突然退开了，在他的嘴唇上留下一片苦涩的凉意。  
相叶在心中苦笑了一下。  
他又有什么权利去期待更多的事情发生呢。  
他又有什么权利去期待樱井能够加深那个亲吻，拥抱着他，紧贴着他，就像情人一样？  
在相叶看来，樱井是那个让他经历了二百多个恐怖夜晚和七年的孤独，让他偏执又疯狂地想要将对方锁在自己身边的人。而对于樱井来说，相叶只不过是他的同事，团员，再进一步讲，是认识了十几年的朋友。  
而“朋友”也大概只是他们关系的尽头了。  
对于樱井来说，相叶和他，与9月1日并没有什么不同。

只是为什么呢？  
为什么即便与他只是“朋友”的樱井，却依旧倾身向前来亲吻了他呢。

相叶抬起视线，看着樱井的脸离他只有不到一尺的距离，不自觉地就微微噘起来的嘴唇上面被化妆间越发灰暗的灯光照出星点的白。那白色恍惚着相叶的眼睛，让他看不太清眼前的世界。  
相叶原本以为，三年的心理治疗和剩余四年的波澜不惊，能让他从那无数个死亡轮回中走出来——不，大概并不只是那些死亡。相叶在内心更正着。折磨着他的大概远不止那些死亡。  
最折磨着他的，大概还是樱井翔本人。  
樱井翔睁大的双眼，皱起的眉毛，噘起的双唇，笑起来的时候勾起的嘴角和露出来皓白的仓鼠牙，拥抱他时结实的手臂和硬朗的胸膛，开心时疯狂的笑，悲伤时憋在眼角的泪水。  
渴望着。  
相叶渴望着。  
渴望着不需要再看到他倒在血泊中，渴望着能一直将手掌放在他的胸口感受他的心跳，渴望着能亲吻他，让他充满着“生”的气息的皮肤跃动在自己的双唇之下。渴望着能和他永远在一起。  
相叶雅纪，在这七年里，越发地渴望着樱井翔。  
“翔ちゃん……”他呜咽着，呢喃出那个他日思夜想着，在梦中一遍遍呼喊却得不到回应的名字。而今即便那名字的主人就坐在他面前，却时近时远恍若太过真实的梦。  
“雅纪，”樱井温柔的声音在他耳边响起。  
“雅纪——想要这个？”有点犹豫的语气，却又让人不容置疑，“想要我的亲吻？”  
于是相叶点点头。  
樱井凝视了他几秒，似乎是在思考着什么，紧接着便一个欺身几乎将相叶压在身下，嘴唇差一点就又碰上了他的。  
“翔ちゃん……等一下！”相叶慌张地伸出手压在樱井的胸前，“翔ちゃん！”  
樱井脸上的表情少得微妙而隐晦，心脏却在他的手掌之下，跳得飞快。  
“翔ちゃん——”  
“雅纪不是想要吗？”歪着头，樱井睁大眼望着他，黑色的眸子里映着他的影子。  
“翔ちゃん。”相叶在自己的手掌之中加入了一些坚定的成分，樱井的心脏在他的手心里撞击着，“我当然想要。”他压低了声音，“我无时无刻不在想要，只是——”直视着樱井的眼睛，“我希望你在亲吻我的时候，不是因为‘我想要’才这样做，而是因为‘你想要’才这样做。”  
樱井稍微退开了，脸上摆了一副莫名的了然表情摇了摇头，“雅纪想要的话就可以了。”  
那句话让相叶在心里对自己苦笑了一下。  
「果然——还是没变啊，翔ちゃん。」纵容着他，宠溺着他，却依旧让他这种笨蛋一点都看不透的翔ちゃん。  
什么时候才能进入到翔ちゃん的内心世界呢。什么时候才能够真正走进他的心，感受着他磅礴的灵魂呢。

“我可以等。”于是定了定神，相叶似乎在心里作出了什么决定。  
“……哎？”樱井眼中闪过一丝稍纵即逝的情愫，相叶很庆幸他捕捉到了。  
对于樱井来说，自己刚刚讲述的一切，其实也只是一个冗长而枯燥的故事而已吧，然而如此轻易就被他牵绊着情绪，哭泣着又亲吻了他的樱井，让相叶稍微有些疑惑。加之回忆起之前他还陷在9月2日里的时候，樱井对他的包容与温柔，让相叶更加困扰了。  
「翔ちゃん对他的感情到底是怎样的呢。」是只停留在同事的层面，还是多年的默契好友，还是——如果相叶允许自己痴心妄想一下——还是能够和他进入到更深的一层呢？

「今后也要一直在一起啊。」  
樱井曾经在国立对他说的话离他太过遥远，却又似乎近在眼前。  
「翔ちゃん，你说那句话的时候，许下了你一生的承诺了吗？」

“我可以等。”相叶于是又重复了一遍，“我已经等了你七年，即便是再多十个七年，我也可以等。”  
「即便是一辈子也可以。」

＊＊＊

夜晚的国立丝毫未变。相叶坐在高处，看着对面一字排开的灯光，就像是布景一样耿直而肃穆。七年前的那一夜，摄影机还举在他的脸侧，过于进的镜头让他内心隐隐地紧张。  
而今却空无一人。  
相叶雅纪坐在高处，抬眼望着另一头的天边。  
“呐呐，翔ちゃん，”他张口。  
“那边像不像布景？”紧贴着他站着的樱井突然抢在他前面说，手抬起来指着对面的一排耀眼的灯光。  
那句话说得相叶心中一悸。  
樱井紧贴着他手臂的大腿修长而硬朗，似乎是由于站在高处而稍微有些不安，那人看似装饰性——实际上奔跑起来完全不在他之下——的肌肉紧绷着。那让相叶有一点想要去伸出手臂环住那双腿，让那双腿在他的手臂之间并拢而放松。  
嘛——在想什么啊。  
如此奇怪的想法。  
相叶没忍住去脑补了一下那画面。他和樱井都坐在国立的观众席上，樱井将双腿放在他的膝盖上，长长的，小腿稍微有一点点弯，上面有着淡淡的腿毛。他会将双手搭在那人的小腿上，抚摸着那上面的肌肉，而樱井会低着头，刘海稍微遮住了脸。  
“我们——去天台看看吧？”相叶脑内的画面被樱井的声音打断了，那让他诧异地抬起头去看站在他身后的同事。  
“翔ちゃん——？！”  
“如果那里才是这一切的起点的话，我们应该去看一看才对啊？”樱井低下头，挤出了双下巴，肉乎乎地堆在他的下颚上。  
相叶在脑海里听到了一个声音。那声音就有如一根绷紧的神经突然“砰”得一声断裂开来，抽得他脑仁生疼。他揉了揉太阳穴，站起身来，和那稍微比他矮了一点的樱井平视着。“走吧。”他说，心中涌起一股异样的潮水。

已经七年没有面对那个地方了。  
已经七年——七年加二百多天，都在那轮回中无法停止了。

站在天台上，相叶如此想着，有些不安地朝着天台下方望去。  
「这个，便是七年又二百零四天前，翔ちゃん最后一次看到的风景吗？」  
从某些角度来说，还称得上是惊世骇俗的那般美丽。只是，如果这是翔ちゃん生命中最后一次看到的风景的话，那这个地方，又显得如此庸俗不堪了。  
「不可以的。」  
相叶在心中告诉自己。  
这世界上还有太多的风景等待着翔ちゃん。那样美好的人，应该游览遍最美好的风景才对。  
“雅纪？”相叶听到樱井的声音的时候，天台上的风很响，吹得他眼睛生疼，眼角渗出一些湿润。  
「风好大，眼泪都要吹出来了。」

相叶在他迈步上前的那一瞬间，有一部分的大脑觉得自己被附身了，又有一部分觉得自己回归了本真。他也不太清楚自己到底是想要这样做，还是不想。因为无论如何，相叶知道自己是个胆小的人。他害怕掉落到那钢筋之上，会给自己带来太多的疼痛，然而他依稀记得七年加二百零四天之前，樱井掉落下去的样子。那身体在钢制的楼梯上发出一声巨响，被弹起，而后滚落，红色的血铺就了他前方噩梦般的道路。  
那么，请让他至少感受一下翔ちゃん所经受的痛苦吧。  
让他全身的骨骼都被震碎，让他七窍出血，让他被撕裂吧。  
相叶知道他在天台上一脚踩空时，神志是完全清醒的。无论之前樱井对他说过多少遍“我们会想办法解决这件事情的”，或者“我会去请教原来大学里研究物理的前辈”之类听似完全理智的话，他都在心里明白此刻自己这样做的原因。  
樱井是极度聪明的，他不是。  
樱井能够做到无论何时都理智冷静的思考，他不行。  
曾尝试了二百零四次阻止樱井的死亡的他，在踏上天台的那一瞬，就突然意识到他还有最有一条路没有尝试过。

有人说，结束一件事情的最好方式，就是回到它开始的地方。  
相叶眯起双眼，一瞬间的失重感让他隐隐作呕。  
回到它开始的地方，将事件的根源扼杀。

相叶雅纪知道，自己便是那事件的根源，而那七年加二百零四天里，自己竟从未想过要尝试这个方法。  
将自己扼杀掉。  
将自己扼杀掉，是不是就可以停止这一切了呢。

“雅纪——！”  
樱井的声音从自己上方传来，沙哑而蕴藏着极大的恐惧。相叶在那一秒看到天台上方的樱井探出头来，刚想要和他微笑着挥手告别，便看到那人一个扑跪，大半个身子便探出了天台之外，刘海飘洒在额前。  
翔ちゃん————！  
相叶在心中刺耳地尖叫。

翔ちゃん。翔ちゃん。  
「不要抓住我。不要救我。」  
相叶觉得自己的视线一下子便模糊了，在樱井的手拽住他的手腕的那一刻。“我抓住你了，雅纪……！我抓住你了！”樱井还在不停地喊着，声音由于他趴在天台上的姿势而嘶哑，“不要害怕……！雅纪！我抓住你了！我看到工作人员跑过来了！”  
呐……翔ちゃん……  
樱井由于浑身用力而青筋暴起的脖颈在镁光灯下泛起一片青紫色，那人使劲憋着气，脸上的猪肝色难看得要命。  
那难看的脸，成了击溃相叶的最后一根稻草。

泪水源源不断地涌了出来。  
“雅纪……！不要哭！我抓住你了！再坚持一下！”樱井慌乱地喊着，拽着他的手，却从未松懈。  
「从未见过翔ちゃん如此的慌乱呢，是因为不想让我死去吗。」  
相叶任凭泪水从自己的眼角流出来，在风中飞快地蒸发——「哭泣并不是因为害怕噢，翔ちゃん。你理解错了。」  
哭泣是因为，他觉得自己太过软弱了。  
此时此刻在天台上，看着自己失足掉落的樱井，竟毫不犹豫毫不畏惧地就扑上来拽住了自己。而在那七年零二百零四天，他已经不记得曾经有过多少次，明明有足够的机会去将樱井救出来，却因为自己的犹豫不决和暗自想着“反正还能够重新来过”的侥幸而错过了拯樱井的最佳时机。  
这般软弱的自己，又怎么能有足够的勇气与翔ちゃん并肩。  
又怎么能有足够的自信奢望着自己能成为那人坚实的后盾呢。  
“放手吧，翔ちゃん。”带着哭腔说着，相叶用指甲抠住了樱井的小臂。  
放手吧，翔ちゃん。让我最后一搏来拯救你。  
“雅纪——？！”樱井惊恐的声音传来，伴随着被自己抠出血的手臂所给他带来的疼痛，“你在做什么啊？！”相叶仰起头，看到樱井睁大的双眼里，泛起一片晶莹的水雾。  
“放手吧，翔ちゃん。”他又重复了一遍，指甲更加深入地抠进樱井的皮肤。  
“雅纪——！雅纪……”紧咬着牙关的樱井微微摇了摇头，由于疼痛和过分施力，生理性的泪水顺着樱井的睫毛滴落到相叶的脸颊上，冰凉一片，“我不会放手的，雅纪。我不会放手的……”那人倔强到偏执的双眼闪烁着，就如他头顶的星空一般遥远。  
樱井的手在他的手腕上滑了一下，一道血痕顺着那人的小臂刮落。相叶感觉自己的指甲里似乎嵌进了樱井的血和一些皮肉。他听到头顶的人的嘴中漏出一声嘶哑的哭腔。抬起眼，樱井竟将自己的嘴唇咬出了血，似乎那样就可以使出更大的力气将他拉上来似的。  
翔ちゃん。  
就算是这样，也都不放弃吗。  
就算我已经多么残破不堪，你都会义无反顾地去保护我吗。

随着樱井的一声绵长的嘶叫，相叶看到自己的手指掐在樱井小臂的肉里，在那上面划出一条触目惊心的伤口，那伤口里渗出的血迹蔓延到樱井的手掌，在那人的指腹处彻底断线。  
相叶脱离了樱井的手。在他的视线里，那人趴在天台上，嘴唇一张一合。  
雅纪。  
那人的唇语似乎是这样说着。  
雅纪。  
哭泣着的翔ちゃん的脸，将会是他看到的最后一道风景。  
那个——大概，是他能看到的最美的风景了吧。相叶的嘴角微微勾起。无论何时，都是最惊世骇俗的风景了吧。

＊＊＊

相叶并没有等到他预期的疼痛，并且坠落的时间似乎比他预想的要长出很多。他有些害怕地扭头看了看自己的下方，竟发现那里一片漆黑，而当自己回过身环顾四周的时候——自己竟漂浮在半空，就如同宇航员在宇宙中的状态一样，周围是看不清尽头的无限空间。  
然而这种漂浮感也仅仅只存在了几秒，相叶随即便发现自己的发丝似乎在被几只无形的双手拉扯着，四肢也在向不同的方向延展伸长，皮肤颤巍巍地晃动着，就像刚打开包装的布丁那般弹力十足。  
这是在哪里？  
相叶张牙舞爪地晃动着，在这个看似像是异次元的空间内没来由地挣扎，直到他突然眼前黑了一瞬之后，视野内又明亮一片。

相叶雅纪坐在国立竞技场的场地中心，竞技场顶端的灯光闪亮着。他周围空无一人，天空笼罩下来，世界死一般沉寂。


	25. Chapter 25

**【第八夜】  
樱井在听到身后的脚步声时回过头，就见到二宫缩着背站在后方，手里拿着一簇花。他冲那瘦小的男人点了一下头。二宫也点了点头，翘起的头发被压在帽子里。那一大束花被悉悉簌簌地放到他们两人中间，二宫和他隔着一段距离也学着他的样子盘腿坐在地上。  
“高吗？”二宫没什么语气地来了一句。  
“高。”他回答。  
“高还坐得那么靠边。”二宫道。  
“因为这样才看得到。”他说。  
「因为这样才看得到雅纪掉下去的地方。」

对于樱井翔来说，和二宫和也相处最完美的一点，便是他们都不需要说多余的话。过于省略的话语，二宫懂得，樱井自然也就懂得了。  
二宫沉默了一会儿，将身子向后错了错。“相叶那家伙，喜欢你吧。”  
那句话让樱井浑身一震。他原本想像节目上制造效果那般反应夸大地质疑一声，而后又觉得既然谈话对象是二宫的话，一切反应也就都变得没什么必要了。  
樱井什么也没有说，只是微微偏头，看着那瘦弱的身子被灯光交叠出一个迷人的剪影。  
“昨天还感觉一切正常，今天突然就变了一个人一样。”二宫又继续说，用手撑着下巴，一副懒洋洋的满不在乎的样子，“那家伙是经历了什么可怕的事情了吧。”——可怕到能让相叶雅纪想到杀死自己。那一定是这世界上最可怕的事情了。  
二宫不再说话了。樱井也转回头，和二宫一起，在八天前相叶失足摔落的高台上，凝视着国立另一端如布景一般的灯光。  
八天前，相叶从这高台上摔落，被樱井拽住了手，而那人却将指甲抠进自己的手臂，硬生生让自己脱落了下去。掉下去的相叶，竟在还未落地的时候，便凭空消失了。  
相叶雅纪，一个活生生的人，从半空中消失了，什么都没有留下。  
樱井将自己的左手覆在右手小臂上，那还绑着绷带的伤口上。伤口在相叶消失的第四天开始有了愈合的迹象，那一晚，樱井回到家，将医生给他绑好的绷带拆开，用自己几天未剪的指甲，狠狠地掐入了那几道伤口。血液在他模糊的视线里一片殷红。  
不能够让那伤口愈合。  
因为那是雅纪留给他唯一的东西了。

“笨蛋。”  
沉默良久之后的二宫，突然轻声说了两个字。樱井诧异地扭头看着那人，却发觉二宫并没有与他对视上。樱井不知道那是自己的错觉，还是二宫真的这样做了，只是，在凝视着那人好看的侧脸的时候，似乎感受到那少年颜的男子的视线，不经意地瞥向自己。  
「ニノ的这一句“笨蛋”，是在说谁呢。」  
「是在说他们所有人吧。」  
樱井在心里对自己苦笑了一下。

“好了。”二宫站起身，拍了拍屁股，“这花，你送给他比较好。”  
“ニノ……”樱井仰起头看着二宫，后者的表情隐晦地被笼罩在帽沿之下。  
“居然就凭空消失了，真当自己是奇迹boy啊。”二宫耸了耸肩，双唇之间憋出一声嗤笑。  
樱井想要说出来。  
想要说雅纪掉进了时空轮回，在那轮回里走了二百多天加上七年。想要说那家伙将轮回中的记忆纹满了整个脊背，连一个细小的亲吻都要记录下来。想要说那家伙在今天就已经比他们大了七岁了啊，虽然笑起来还像个稚气的孩子。  
樱井想要说出来。  
想要说我啊，最看不得那个笨蛋受伤了。想要说雅纪总是直性子，一条路走到死，得有个人把他拉回来，我来就好了。想要说只是这次我实在无能为力，我拉住他，他又滑走了。想要说这都是我的错吧，我没有抓住雅纪，没有在他最痛苦的时候陪在他身边。  
于是樱井抬起眼冲着二宫苦笑了一下。  
“是啊，真是笨蛋。”  
他轻声说，假装没有看到二宫别过头去抬起手擦脸的动作。

二宫离开后，樱井将那束花拿了起来，泛着水汽，飘着淡香，就像仲夏傍晚洒满阳光的潺潺溪水一样。  
就像雅纪一样。  
那想法让樱井突然内心一悸，没来由地就想把那花扔开。他伸直了手臂，脑海里突然冒出一个想法，将那束花举到高空中。花簇之间隐约闪过一张空白的纸片，心里想着ニノ那家伙怎么也不写点祝福的话啊，又转念一想ニノ要是写了话才会奇怪吧，撑着地面站起身，从不远处放在地上的背包内拿出一支笔，开始在那纸片上写话。  
「写什么好呢。」  
咬着笔头，樱井对自己这少女一般的小心思羞耻的不行。  
「不然就像个真男人一样一片白纸就着花束送上去好了。」心里思忖着，笔下又有点不舍，觉得还是应该写一些东西比较好。  
雅纪。  
于是工工整整地在小纸片上写下那人的名字。  
你去哪里了，望速回。  
下面一句。  
翔。  
最后署名。

皱着眉头纠结了半天，还是把中间那句划掉了。  
快回来吧。  
在那划掉的句子旁边又写了一句。  
「不行。划掉。」  
你还好吗？  
「不不，不行。划掉。」和一个凭空消失到不知道哪个次元里不知道死活的人说这种话简直是荒唐——至于为什么会荒唐，樱井也想不出原因。  
最后改来改去了好几遍。

雅纪。  
我在等你。  
翔。

樱井将那纸片放入花簇之中，将它小心翼翼地举出天台，一松手，那花束扑剌剌地就掉了下去。等待了一会儿之后，樱井尽量降低自己的中心，紧贴着地面，紧张兮兮地从天台边缘探出头来朝下看。  
那地面上没有花束的一丝痕迹。  
凭空消失了。  
樱井的心跳骤然加速。  
花束凭空消失了。

樱井翔在那天台上足足等了一夜。  
本来嘛，无论怎样，这种渴求着从那个异次元能扔回来点什么，根本就是奢望吧。时空这种东西，无论做了多少试验，列出多少等式，都无法被解释吧。说不定这天台下面，就是一个无形的大黑洞，只有特定的人或物才可以触发，也只有特定的人或物才能够进入。而且也说不定，这时空黑洞有进无出。  
「还是走吧。」  
樱井暗自叹了口气。  
「也是时候让他如苦行僧一般去沿着时间独自走过，将最珍惜的记忆纹在身上了。」

“啪”的一声，樱井回过头，看到一张皱巴巴的纸团，安静地躺在天台边缘。樱井的脸上没什么表情，心脏却突然蹿上了嗓子眼。  
打开纸团，是那人熟悉的有些幼稚和凌乱的笔迹。  
“翔ちゃん，  
我是不是隔了很久才给你回信的啊？真的很对不起很对不起！（“什么啊——”樱井在心里吐槽着。）我这边，一直都是黑天。我在从天台上掉下去之后，就像是时空穿梭一样，“噗”的一下（“这是什么拟声词啊！笨蛋！”）就掉到国立场地的中央了。国立的那个大钟上，时间一点都没变过。我觉得我可能是来到了一个时间静止的次元里。我也不知道我在这里待了多久。我这几天一直在街上跑。还是一模一样的世界，什么都有，可惜就是没有人。  
一个人都没有啊！翔ちゃん！全世界就我一个！我每天大部分时候都会在国立呆着。想着有什么方法能回去。不过我想不出来！  
翔ちゃん好聪明，这么快就扔了东西下来啊！真是让我吓了一跳。刚才跑去找纸笔也费了很长时间（笑）。  
快一点给我回信啊！  
雅纪

我也在等着翔ちゃん哦。（“一行小字啊。”樱井在心中想，“挤在纸张边缘呢。”）”

那字迹潦草而急躁，皱巴巴的纸上有着未干的水痕。  
「雅纪，又哭了吧？」  
在心里嘲笑着对方，樱井弯起嘴角，却没意识到自己的泪水滴落下去，和那水印融为了一体。


	26. Chapter 26

**【第九夜】  
“雅纪，  
今天，久等了。我和智君他们去事务所处理了一些事情，你一消失，很多事情都接踵而至了。我听到一些风头，说是警方都会介入调查，因为你凭空消失了。我倒是觉得挺可信的，一个人凭空消失什么的。因为是你啊。对吧？  
我还是蛮惊讶你这家伙是怎么把纸团从底下扔上来的啊？是又一项能创造世界纪录的奇迹还是什么的吗？  
我，昨晚回去查了很多和时空穿梭有关的资料，现在很困，眼皮打架。我们这边已经半夜12点了，你那里到底是什么时候啊，你都没有告诉我。等我查到了有帮助的资料，会第一时间来这里与你联系的。  
我有跟你说过，国立大门口，旁边有一小片地方，有超——多粉丝来给你献花吗？一片壮丽的花坛了呢。  
所以雅纪，很多人都在伤心呢。  
翔”

“翔ちゃん，  
啊啊啊啊啊！！翔ちゃん不要再说笑了！凭空消失什么的也不是我自己能控制得了的啊？！还有翔ちゃん不要再熬夜了！身体很重要啊！你看你又半夜12点跑到国立去是做什么啊！

我觉得，这里的时空裂缝大概很大，很高，因为我每一次都刚把纸团投出去，它就在半空中消失了。我不知道你这张纸团是什么时候投下来的，不过我觉得大概也过了蛮久了？我这里，所有的钟表都是不动的，全部都静止了，它们全都显示的是9月2日晚上11点39分，我想大概就是我掉下来的时间？  
有很多粉丝啊！翔ちゃん！请代我向他们表达我想要回去的迫切心情好吗？！

不要再熬夜了哦！  
雅纪”


	27. Chapter 27

**【第十夜】

“雅纪，  
谢谢告知，我也大概猜到了，所以今天给你扔下去了一块钟表。我猜想，那钟表到了你那里估计时间也会停止吧？但其实我很怀疑这件事情的，因为钟表什么的，无论如何也都只是记录时间的工具，只要有动力就可以行走，和真正的时间停止是无关的。雅纪所在的那个时空，要么就真的是时空停滞了，要么就是你所看到的都只是视觉上的意象而已，但时间还依旧存在，不过与我们的时间是否一样就有待商榷了，我觉得你可以尝试一些其他纪录时间的工具，比如沙漏之类的？雅纪那边，你之前说过，是一直黑天的吧？这样的话，就奇怪了，因为大概那个次元就并不存在于地球上，不过这样解释起来似乎也更合情理一些，因为如果是一个黑洞里的话，当然就不会有白天黑夜了。只是，让我很奇怪的是，你那边所看到的世界居然和我们一样。  
（写完这段话觉得自己好聪明啊……其实都只是看完了资料半斤八两的胡说八道啦。）  
不过，话说回来，雅纪在那边有能够生活的地方吗？这几天是怎样度过的啊？有没有想方法从那个时空裂缝里穿梭回来呢？我也会继续帮你想办法的。  
翔

还有，笨蛋啊！我要怎样帮你传达啊！”

“翔ちゃん，  
你写了这么一大段，吓了我一跳！语言也有点枯燥啊，翔ちゃん！  
不过，并没有如你所愿（？），钟表是一直在走着的……！走着的！啊啊啊啊啊翔ちゃん！这个很可怕啊！你没有觉得这个很可怕吗？！我现在正盯着你那个世界的时间一点点走！不过你说的对，手表只是记录时间的工具而已，并不能说明什么。也就是说，这个鬼地方并不是时间停止……？  
嘛，我不懂啊……  
不过关于沙漏什么的，我去找了，我尝试着要闯进一家商店，但打不开门。我本来打算拿个什么东西把玻璃门砸坏，结果我什么都搬不起来。翔ちゃん！你懂吗！我根本不能对这里的任何东西做任何事！  
请快点回话，我真不知道该怎么办了！  
雅纪”


	28. Chapter 28

**【第十一夜】

“雅纪，  
今天我把整个图书馆都搬来了（？）。其实也没有啦，搬来了好多和时间有关的书，一直呆在天台这里读。  
既然你有了这个闹钟，就可以判断我们这里的时间了。你说的那个现象很有意思，我正在纪录，准备明天找一下我原来大学的物理教授谈一谈。如果真的是完全停止的状态的话，雅纪的纸笔是怎么来的？还有空气为什么还能流动呢？因为雅纪还可以随处移动，还可以呼吸。  
说起这个，雅纪最近这几天是怎样填饱肚子的？需不需要我帮你投下去一点食物呢？鉴于你那边根本什么都挪动不了？  
不过我倒是有个想法，你大概和你那个次元是互相不作用的。你懂我的意思吗？就是对于那个次元来说你不存在，对于你来说那个次元也不存在，你们之间没有相互作用，但如果这样的话，空气的问题又该怎么解释？我实在想不明白啊……！啊……真后悔大学的时候没有好好学习相对论，不然至少现在就会对这个事情有那么一点点想法吧……？  
有什么事情请继续通知我。  
翔”

“翔ちゃん，  
拜托了，不要给我写这么一大段高深莫测的东西！话说，现在你那个闹钟上显示的是9月12号上午10点12分。你们都还好吗？演唱会也取消了吧？我现在就坐在国立中央，每一次要把纸团投上去都要使出全身的力气，肩膀都要脱臼了。  
我又到处转了转，还是一无所获。我想要去找点东西吃，不过你上次也问了，我跟你说，我从来到了这边之后，一点饥饿感都没有！口渴也完全没有！甚至连上厕所的感觉都完全没有！因为你猜怎么着？！我根本感受不到时间的流动！我总觉得我才到了这里十几分钟，或者更短而已！虽然我向你保证我已经做了很多事情了，我去探索了周围所有的地方，在草地上打滚，大喊大叫，我都做过了！不过我根本就没觉得自己在这里呆多久，所以当我看到你的闹钟上的时间已经9月12号的时候我是有点吃惊的！  
跟我说说你们那边的事情吧？！我非常无所事事。  
雅纪”

“请不要无所事事，拜托。还有很多事情要做。所以你那个大概是种时间错觉了？  
我们都好，不要担心。”

“翔ちゃん，  
为什么只有这么短？！翔ちゃん在忙吗？在忙什么？在忙我的事情吗？翔ちゃん不要忙过头了，要注意休息才是啊？不要一门心思去胡思乱想啊？你之前说的那些东西都没什么意义啊？！我总觉得科学也解释不了这些东西！我一个人在这边，黑着天，完全不知道状况，所以只想让你跟我聊聊天。  
雅纪”


	29. Chapter 29

**【第十二夜】

“翔ちゃん？9月13号了。你还好吗？你有没有把这些事情告诉ニノ，松润和Leader他们啊？我觉得告诉他们是不是会很明智？很多事情请不要一个人硬撑着！  
我今天一天——嗯，对我的身体来说并不是一天，估计也只是几分钟而已，一直在盯着闹钟，看着时间一点点变。虽然我不觉得时间走得更快了，我也的确是盯着它过了24个小时，但是我还是一点感觉都没有，就好像24小时对我来说就像几分钟一样。”


	30. Chapter 30

**【第十三夜】

“翔ちゃん？已经第二天晚上了！你去哪里了？你有没有收到我的字条？你在干什么啊？其他三个人都在干什么？你为什么没有回复我？你还记得你原来说过我挪动不了任何东西，但是却找到了纸笔吗？我跟你说我是在哪里找到的哦！我爬到了观众席上，在天台附近看到了你当时去国立的时候背的书包！你的包里面有记事本和笔，我用的就是那个！不过现在快要用完了，我很害怕。因为每一次的纸团都必须要足够大，不然就扔不上去了。你能想象吗？我的书包，和我，一起，来到了这个鬼地方。”

“抱歉，这两天有点忙。处理Arashi的事情，不过，我暂时还没跟他们几个说这件事。你那个时空轮回的事情，信息量太大，我不知道该怎么开口。我今天去见了我曾经的大学教授，和他谈了很久。他说时间穿梭这种事情他还能勉强给出几个结论，但听了我的描述之后，他觉得如果要他解释时空轮回的话，他还不如现在就辞职。  
所以我只能说这是独属于相叶雅纪的奇迹咯？！  
请多想想办法可以吗？我实在不知道这种事情该如何解决，我也和你一样着急。我这十几天里想尽了一切办法，把国立走得烂熟于心，也不知道该怎么做。所以雅纪拜托也不要总是呆在那里好吗？！比如「躺在地上盯着闹钟度过24小时」什么的？！”

“翔ちゃん，你这样说我会更不安啊？！不要这样！啊，谢谢你扔下来的本子！我只想说这个时空裂缝也是够奇妙的，你那个教授说得对，大概根本解释不了吧？！要不然，我再从高台上跳下去一次试试？（笑）”


	31. Chapter 31

**【第十四夜】

“慎重考虑这件事情。你可以先试试从不高的地方跳下来，看看情况，比如自己的下降有没有变慢什么的。或者自己一下子朝着天空的方向掉过去之类的这些稀奇古怪的情况都有可能发生在那里。你可以把你手头的东西朝下扔一扔。”

“翔ちゃん你认真的？！真的要让我再从从高台上跳下去一遍？！  
不然翔ちゃん跳下来试试？

不要跳下来啊我开玩笑的！！！！！！！！！！！！！”


	32. Chapter 32

**【第十五夜】

“我也有考虑过。因为这个裂缝的确存在，之前扔东西下去也都穿过去了，但那些东西都不是生命体，除了第一次的那束花，能不能告诉我那束花死掉了没有？如果死掉了，那说不定就表示只有你一个人能从裂缝里穿过去，其他的生命都不行。  
但无论如何，我会认真考虑这个建议的。”

“啊啊啊啊啊拜托不要考虑这个！！！！！！！  
翔ちゃん现在在干什么啊？！你们都还好吗？！我家人都还好吗？！”


	33. Chapter 33

**【第十六夜】

“如果能把你弄回来，他们肯定就能好得不得了了。所以你最近有发现什么新情况吗？或者说，你那边的那十几分钟里？”

“我没有任何新发现。  
我不知道，翔ちゃん。”


	34. Chapter 34

**【第十七夜】

“雅纪，有一些耐心，成吗？拜托了。我正在尽全力，你也能配合我吗？”

“是啊，好的。你正在尽全力，我知道了。  
我什么都没做，也什么都做不了，真是太抱歉了。  
我很笨，没你那么聪明，真是太抱歉了。  
我一天到晚只知道盯着闹钟在国立等你的信，真是太抱歉了。  
我只想知道你们那边发生了什么，只想知道ニノ，Leader和松润，还有我的家人都好不好，真是太抱歉了。  
我只想让你和我聊聊天呀真是太抱歉了。  
真抱歉呀，翔ちゃん，我真的对该如何回去毫无办法真是抱歉啊哈哈哈。  
知道你每天都忙前忙后，所向睥睨，掌控全局，而我什么都做不了，真是太抱歉了。  
居然还会考虑让我从高台上再跳下来一次，居然还会考虑让自己从高台上跳下来。

翔ちゃん，你是理智过头了还是疯了。

我只是想让你写一写你最近都发生了什么，只想让你不要将自己逼得太紧，因为我知道翔ちゃん就是那样的人吧？逼迫着自己走向自己想要到达的地方？  
翔ちゃん，不要再一成不变地问我「你那边有什么情况吗」之类的话了。

拜托了。

翔ちゃん，我知道你想让我回去。我也想要回去。我也想要想办法，但我更想要只是坐在这里盯着闹钟计算着你们的时间，然后等着你的信。  
你的信是我唯一能抓住的东西了。”


	35. Chapter 35

**【第十八夜】

“雅纪，你哭了？（纸上都是湿乎乎的一片。）你不要哭啊……那我不问了，好吧？你想要听什么？我都给你讲，你只要说你想听什么？

对不起啊。”


	36. Chapter 36

**【第十九夜】

“雅纪，你怎么不回话了？不是说每天都在国立等着我的信吗？你有看到我的信吗？你还在原地呆着，还是已经离开了？你离开了的话去了哪里啊？拜托快点回话好不好？是不是纸用完了？我又投了一些下去。”


	37. Chapter 37

**【第二十夜】

“对不起。雅纪。对不起。  
真的真的对不起。请不要消失。求你了。快点回来。”


	38. Chapter 38

**【第二十一夜】  
“你说了你在那里根本感受不到时间的流动吧？所以请拜托不要让我等你，雅纪。万一你根本不会变老呢？你可能出去上个厕所的功夫，我就已经变成老头子了。你说你想要听我们这里的事情，那我讲给你听。  
事务所把Arashi所有的事情都停掉了。我们还在商榷会不会有下文。事务所有点让我们继续以Arashi的名义活动的意思，但我们都不同意，因为五个人才是Arashi对吧？  
前几天去拜访了你千叶的父母。伯父伯母非常温暖地款待了我。虽然我知道他们都很伤心，不过看着他们努力不让我看到他们伤心的样子，让我更加不是滋味了。心里一直在想着，一定一定，一定要把他们的雅纪还给他们才行。  
昨天难得地去了ニノ家，和他谈了一夜，他说他一点都不想再继续了，想要彻底退出艺能界。他说智君还是应该继续留在这里，因为唱歌跳舞的时候，智君才是真正的智君。我问了他想要之后做什么，他说他想要开面包店。  
……真是奇怪的想法，对吧？  
之前一直没见到松润，感觉他在故意躲着我们，不过今天也跟他通了电话，彻底说开了所有的事情。那家伙好像有点要哭的样子。所以我挂掉电话就直接冲到他家去了，我把你的事情也全部都对他说了，说的我口干舌燥，因为你的故事实在是太——————长了。  
「雅纪喜欢你吧」也被他这样回复了……（笑）

雅纪，不要再消失了。”


	39. Chapter 39

第39卷 **【第二十二夜】

“雅纪，你在哪里。”


	40. Chapter 40

**【第二十三夜】

“雅纪，你是不是出了什么事情了。  
我正在尝试扔下去更多的东西，它们都消失了。到达了你那里了吗？请务必告诉我一声。如果你看到了我的纸条。  
如果你再继续消失的话，我就打算扔只小白鼠或者小猫小狗下去做实验了。拜托了，快出来阻止我。”


	41. Chapter 41

**【第二十四夜】

“雅纪……”


	42. Chapter 42

**【第二十五夜】  
  
“我扔了一只小白鼠下去。我觉得我要疯掉了。我不知道小白鼠有没有达你那边，但它的确是消失了。  
我就这样无缘无故地杀掉了一只小白鼠，让他的生命比呆在实验室里还不值钱。  
雅纪，你还好吗？”


	43. Chapter 43

**【第二十六夜】

“雅纪，我不知道你能不能看到这张纸条，不过我觉得你大概看不到了。所以，相叶雅纪，我现在想要跟你说。

我想让你呆在我身边。

直到你看不到了才来对你说这句话，是不是很糟糕啊。”


	44. Chapter 44

**【第二十七夜】

“我也不知道是从什么时候开始的。我发誓原来每次和你赤身裸体地洗澡都没有想过那边的事情。顶多是「啊这家伙的把儿真壮观」——我真不敢相信我在写这种东西，因为一起洗澡的时候看别人的那里似乎也不是什么正常的事情，对吧？尤其是……有几次雅纪胡闹着冲进来和我一起洗澡的时候，都会有点不由自主地看过去，那些时候，内心的尴尬似乎把其他不算那么明显的感情都遮掩住了。  
不过大概是因为一直一直和你在一起吧。  
太过习惯了你的存在了。以至于之后想到「如果要结婚生子的话，和那样的相叶就不能一直在一起了吧」这类的想法，会有点心痛。  
那天你说着自己是从七年后回来的样子，让我非常不安。那时才发现自己有多容易被你的情绪所牵动，才发现，啊，面对着雅纪的时候，自己完全不能控制全局了，因为一不小心就会被你带跑了啊。（笑）  
那种感觉很奇妙。让我没有安全感，却又意外地安心。雅纪站在我身边的时候，让我忍不住想要去触碰。  
很糟糕吧？  
直到现在才发现，我也觉得很糟糕。直到亲吻了你才发现，我早就很想要这样做了。我想，雅纪曾经也有亲吻过之前的「樱井翔」吧？那时的我又是什么反应呢？  
早就很想要和雅纪永远在一起，却一直觉得，那只是团员爱吧，因为呆在一起的时间实在是太多了，让我的感情出现了混淆吧。  
雅纪，如果为了能和你一直像现在这样永远在一起的话，我可以选择不去结婚，可以选择不去找女朋友，或者男朋友？我现在真的不太知道我的立场是什么了。  
我在想，如果我要好好创作这些信件，会不会有一天，被别人发表出来，《樱井翔书信录》什么的，感觉就像是自己也是一个大人物了……  
我这样很自私吧，雅纪。总是说着「不要让我等你」之类的话。可是雅纪原来也等了七年呐。这样想想，觉得我根本就没有我自己想的那样强大呢。总是标榜着自己，对谁都硬气得像石头一样，实际上换作我经历这些的话，我什么都办不到吧？这样来想，雅纪表面上看着弱不经风（？）的样子，实际上比我坚强太多了吧。  
所以呢，坚强的雅纪，快回来安慰这个不坚强的我吧？

都逼我说出这么矫情的话了……”


	45. Chapter 45

**【第二十八夜】

MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。  
MASAKI。


	46. Chapter 46

**【第八十二夜】

樱井拿着最后一张攥在手中的字条。  
最后一张了。他发誓是最后一张了。

“我来找你了，雅纪。”  
那上面写着。  
他之前计算了一下，如果是七年的话，雅纪便整整等了2556天，才从七年后再次穿越回还存在着樱井翔的世界。而自己，却在第82天的时候，就已经要崩溃了。  
相叶雅纪已经彻底消失了82天，从第18天起，便再也没有给他回过信。  
是故意要惩罚他吗？还是只是雅纪的无意为之？  
如果是雅纪的话，大概会是后者吧。一不小心在草坪上打了个盹，让他在真实世界里度过了这几十天。

站在那高台上，樱井小心翼翼地朝下瞥了一眼，仅仅只有那一眼就让他一瞬间头晕目眩。他记得相叶曾经与他说过，在最开始的时候，他是从这高台上失足跌落而死去的，从那时起，相叶时空轮回的噩梦就从未间断过。他尝试着去想象掉落下去的自己，是怎样砸在楼梯上，“砰”的一声巨响，又被弹起来，再继续滚落下去。  
是这样吗？雅纪曾经看到的，就是这样的场景吗？然后从床上醒来，第二天再一次看着这样的场景，来回往复了几百遍？  
樱井直到将字条抛下去之后才发现自己的手在发抖。他已经好几天没有好好吃饭了。自从相叶走后，樱井便重新捡起了早已戒掉的烟，抽得凶狠，每天几包几包地抽，直到半夜困得不行，气息都喘不过来的时候，才呛咳着掐灭了烟头躺到床上睡死过去。站在高台旁边的自己，仿佛一阵风吹过来就可以满足他想要跌落的夙愿。他眨了眨眼，胃部钻上来一股让他作呕的疼痛。不知道是不是因为那疼痛的缘故，樱井的视线开始模糊起来。  
一定是因为那疼痛吧。  
一定是因为胃很痛，让他的心脏都开始像是被碾压了一般。  
樱井场试着说服自己，即使自己并不能够从那时空裂缝中穿越出去，也绝不会掉落到楼梯上被摔死，因为他还清晰地记得他扔下去的那只小白鼠也完全地消失在了半空中，就如同相叶一样。他畅想过如果能真的掉落到相叶被困住的次元里，那样他们就算回不来也无所谓。  
在一个没有其他人的世界里，和相叶一起度过不再流动的时间。  
樱井觉得，对于现在的他们，那也算是一个完美的结局了。

樱井站在高台边缘，身子稍微向前倾斜了一点点，双眼一闭，便感觉的自己身体瞬间的失重，那让他的心脏猛然抽痛。  
「飞起来了。」他张开双臂，衬衣的下摆一下子翻起来，夹在他的手臂上扑扇着。耳边的风声嗡鸣不断，夹杂着不知是谁的欢声笑语。歌声恍惚着传来，伴随着模糊不清的尖叫声，徘徊在国立上空，夺命一般地，配着哗哗水声，似乎还投射着那天他们本该拥有的夕阳。  
他们本该拥有的国立，在七万人之中歌唱着，在舞台边的喷泉之下张开双臂，让那些水雾打在自己的脸上。  
他们本该拥有的舞步，有力地跃动着，四指并拢，点在嘴唇上，对着他们挚爱的团员留出一个飞吻。  
他们本该拥有的歌声，「思い出ずっとずっと忘れない空２人が離れていてもこんな好きな人に出逢う季節二度とない」这样地唱着原本完美的宿命，麦克风在手心里被攥出了汗，心脏猛跳着，脸上露出狂喜的微笑。  
自己的微笑对面，他本该拥有的，那另一个人最接近仲夏蓝天的笑脸。

樱井一咬牙，强迫着自己睁开双眼，发现自己竟真的悬浮在半空，如太空中的宇航员一般。自己的下方一片漆黑，而樱井却觉得他在那漆黑中看到了闪烁的灯光，和国立的影子。那影子里，他们五个人在十字形的舞台上撒了欢一样地奔跑着，周围密密麻麻地站着人，自己看着前方的身影，也跟着迈开腿，速度快得差点就双脚腾空，一如梦中即将飞翔的样子。  
他似乎在持续掉落着。随着他的跌落，他下方的影子又开始变幻了，有时候是他们开演唱会的场景，来回闪现了好几次，都是他完全没有印象经历过的，自己每一次的样子也在变，或胖或瘦，或疲倦或欢快，他和那四个人互相拥抱着，飞奔着，挥汗如雨，粘腻的手掌贴在一起，而樱井与那个人拥抱的时候，时间似乎要稍微长那么几秒。  
那个人的样子也在变。或胖或瘦，或黑或白，褶子倒是越来越多，唯独那一脸在几百米外都能晃人眼的笑容始终如一。  
演唱会的影子熄灭的瞬间，便是他与相叶的身影。抱在一起，亲吻着，那个人一刻不停地“翔ちゃん”、“翔ちゃん”地叫。樱井伸出手想要去抓住那人，却殊不知那终究只是影子，让他一手抓了个空。  
周围的空气开始撕扯他了，拽住他的四肢似乎想要将他五马分尸一般。樱井咬住嘴唇忍着疼，却又意识到自己所处的这个黑漆漆的空间内又不会有人听到他的叫声，于是他便张开嘴泄怒一般地吼叫了出来。叫了一声觉得还不够，便又鼓足了气再吼了一声，紧接着就咳嗽了起来，这两个多月来疯狂地抽烟似乎有了回报，让原本能一口气唱下来一大串rap的他竟一下子喘不上气来，眼前一片眩晕。  
「翔ちゃん。」  
樱井的下方，他们两人的影子还在嬉笑着，在漆黑的空间内闪着柔和的光，模糊了他们的边缘。相叶拽着他的肩膀，嬉皮笑脸地叫着他的名字。  
「翔ちゃん。」  
「我爱你。」  
樱井一缩脖子。似乎有人在他颈边吹气。他猛地一回头，身后也一片漆黑。

「我爱你呀。」  
“雅纪？！”他叫了出来，声音回荡在没有边际的黑暗中，“雅纪？！你在吗？！”

「翔ちゃん。」  
相叶的声音在他耳边响起，似乎有一只温暖的手掌搭在他的肩膀上抚摸着，带着雅纪独有的干净，和单纯的色情感。那想法让樱井浑身一震，腹部抽痛起来。悬在空中的自己，四肢被掌控着无法动弹，然而樱井却渴望着能让身体向后退一些，就好像那样他就能感受到在他身后那抚摸着自己肩膀的无形的相叶似的。  
这样想着，在这无人之境，卸掉了防备的樱井便没来由地啜泣起来。他自己的身子还被吊在虚无之中，被拖拽着被迫面朝下，下方国立中央的影像还在继续着，仿佛播放电影一样进行。是时间之神在惩罚他吗？惩罚他对所发生的一切的木讷和虚伪？惩罚他丝毫没有回应雅纪的感情？  
是他错了。樱井在心里问着自己，同时如孩子一样地哭泣了出来。是他错了。是他还不够敏锐没有察觉到那个人的内心已经那般残破不堪。是他过于自以为是地玷污了那些最本真的爱意——樱井自然知道，雅纪无论怎样也已经是一个快30岁的大男人了，并不需要别人的保护，然而无论何时樱井都本能地想要去这么做。  
去保护那个人身上自己从未有过的特质。  
“雅纪……”樱井开始尝试着挣扎，却发现自己的腹部似乎抽筋了一般钻心得疼。他身下的影响还在变幻着，此刻甚至有些歌声传来，都是些他从未听过的歌，却被那影像中的他们唱得如此娴熟而热烈。  
那一瞬间樱井突然顿悟了。  
他是看到了未来吧。这些变幻莫测的影像，都是他们的未来吧。可是那些和雅纪的亲吻又是什么？雅纪回来了？Arashi又回来了？他们——在一起了——？  
樱井慌乱了起来。他在黑暗中挣扎扭动着，随即竟发现自己的腰间缠着一双手臂。  
雅纪？  
那手臂半透明地搂在他的腰间，触感清晰温热。  
翔ちゃん。  
那人鼻音浓重的，清亮如夏日的风的声音吹过他的耳边。  
翔ちゃん。  
我爱你。  
「被击溃了。」樱井在心里这样告诉自己。「被击溃了。」泪水如决堤一般涌了出来。

我也爱你。  
樱井在心里回答着，紧接着眼前一黑。  
他跌入了无尽的暗处。


	47. Chapter 47

***【第一夜】  
【第1夜】  
疼。  
牵动着他每一根神经的疼，从腹部撕扯着传入他的大脑。那疼痛把他从黑暗中硬生生拖拽了出来。他睁开眼，光亮一下子便钻进他的瞳孔。  
抽筋了。他捂着肚子，发现自己的四肢已经脱离了束缚，可以自由活动了。身子翻滚了一下，他挣扎着，一下子就掉落下去。  
「掉下去了？」  
他心中一惊，竟发现自己光裸着身子。空气刺骨地凉。在自己还未反应过来自己是不是真的跌落至死亡深渊的时候就已经落地了。  
「进入到异次元了？雅纪存在的异次元？」  
是雅纪所描述的那空无一人的国立，时间恍若静止的另一个世界？然而如果是这样的话，自己的身下应该是草坪才对，然而自己的身下，现在却是一片冰凉的木板。冰凉到几乎——  
粘粘的。  
自己连内裤都没有穿？！

他一下子懵了，大脑如同被重击了似的，竟有点眼冒金星。他眨了眨眼，发现自己的双眼终于适应了那亮光。当视线重归清晰的时候，他环顾四周。  
樱井翔发现自己光着身子，躺在自家的地板上。

樱井尝试着动了动。地板在清晨的寒冷下显得有些过于冰了，那让他蜷起了脚趾。他起身想要去看床头柜上的时间，眼角瞥过的景象让他一下子吓得又跌回到地上。  
相叶雅纪躺在他的床上，从只被被子遮住了下半身的身体上判断，那家伙大概也是光着的。  
樱井不想承认他自己有点慌。他撑着身子，将一只手伸到床上来回乱动，却也并不知道自己在摸索什么。直到拽到了被子的时候他才觉得冷静一点，一使劲便将那唯一的被子拉下了床抱在怀里，遮住了自己的身子之后，樱井莫名安心了一些。挪动了一下，樱井试图从地面上起来，却发现自己的臀部似乎因为蹲坐而有些麻，后面的私处也有点异样。  
等等。  
樱井的背后一瞬间就渗出一层冷汗。  
不对不对不对。  
不对。他拒绝。  
他——

樱井一抬头，就看到有个家伙顶着乱蓬蓬的头发从床边探出头来，如三岁的小孩子一样笑得一脸欠扁。  
“早上好——”相叶咧着大嘴，两排皓齿亮到晃眼，眼睛弯弯地眯起来，细长的鱼尾纹不那么明显地伸到棕色的发根之间。那家伙的脑袋正好挡住了窗外照向自己的阳光，于是朝霞在那人的轮廓上描了一层叹为观止的金边。  
就像阳光一样。  
樱井发现自己这样想着。就像我的太阳一样。  
那从心底满满溢出来的，多得完全不能忽略掉的爱意让樱井心乱如麻。他从地上撑起自己的身子，一只手还不忘记将被子拽起来遮在自己的下体，刻意无视了那个光着全身还大大咧咧地躺在床上的相叶有些调侃的目光，望向床头柜。  
台灯没变，落了几层灰。台本。手机——  
「这么大的手机屏幕是干什么？！触摸屏吗？！」樱井手忙脚乱地拿起那手机，也不顾被子掉落到地上就来回摆弄起来。点开Home键的屏幕亮了起来。  
6：23  
9月2日木曜日  
「不是他们第一次国立的那一年了吧？！不是2008年了吧？！早就不是2008年了吧？！」  
慌乱着，樱井却觉得自己分明就是知道现在是何年何日。从醒来就开始慌乱着，但觉得即便自己的脑海中有这么多问题，却明明就知道所有的答案。  
2015年9月2日了。  
距离他从国立的天台上跳下去的那一天，过去了整整7年。

樱井翔的卧室内有一面落地的大镜子，就在衣柜的门上，从那里樱井能够看到自己的整个身子，光裸的，似乎黑了一些，皮肤粗糙了一些，自己的脸憔悴了些，皱纹多了些，腹肌松弛了些，体毛变浅了些，是典型的33岁大叔的样子。  
是典型的，属于Arashi中的樱井翔的样子。  
是典型的，仿佛什么都没有发生过，他正常地活到33岁的样子。  
然而樱井当然知道并不是什么都没有发生。他的意识似乎还存在于他醒来之前的世界，那个充斥着虚无的黑暗世界。自己决定追随着相叶的脚步从那高台上跳落下去的事情仿佛就发生在他醒来之前，却又恍若隔世。  
「这种时间错乱感是怎么回事？！」

“还记得吗？”樱井张口问，声音因为长时间的沉默而有些沙哑，他让自己的视线飘忽不定地落到屋子里除了那四仰八叉躺在床上的人身上以外的每一个角落里。  
“记得什么？”相叶还在笑着，翻了个身跪在床上，下一秒就会像个会动的大兔子抱枕那样蹭蹭蹭扑过来似的，几乎就把樱井吓了个趔趄。  
“时间轮回？时间轮回——！”樱井低着头，窘迫地嘟哝着。  
“时间轮回？那是什么？”相叶回答。

樱井终于将视线落在了相叶脸上，却见那人无辜地眨眨眼，一副自己真的什么都不知道的表情。他后退了一步，被掉在地上的被子绊了一下，脚下一软，没有支撑物的樱井一下子就歪倒到地上。  
“翔ちゃん！”相叶有些慌张地从床上爬下来，几乎一个箭步就要冲到他跟前，却被他躲开了，跌跌撞撞地冲出卧室，向左一拐便跑进卫生间，“砰”得一下就撞上了门。  
那个不识相的家伙却丝毫不给他喘息的机会，紧跟着他就跑到卫生间门外，“哐哐哐”地拍门，狠命地转动着被锁住的门把手，一边“翔ちゃん”“翔ちゃん”地叫。那喊声让樱井更加地心烦意乱，从水池旁的柜子上拽下一条浴巾围在腰间并故意把它束得紧到下腹部感到一阵难耐的压迫才停下手。  
「停下来。不要喊了。不要再敲门了。」  
樱井双手撑在水池上，泪水泛上眼眶。  
「怎么这么容易就哭了，樱井君。说好的男儿有泪不轻弹呢。」  
樱井抬起手擦了擦眼角，指尖沾下来一点潮湿。他的身体朝前倾斜着，鼻尖几乎要碰到了镜面。自己脸上每一个泛着倦意的毛孔都看得异常清晰，细碎的纹路包拢在眼眶周围，点缀着他有些下垂的黑眼袋。  
老了呢。  
他还记得“七年前”的自己，看着那时刚刚时间轮回过来的雅纪，高高在上地说了一句，“雅纪变老了”。现在，也终于轮到他自己了。  
「的确是时间之神的惩罚吧？」  
这样想着，樱井的鼻腔内又是一阵酸楚，他将额头靠在镜面上，丝丝凉意刺激着他的大脑。水池冰冷的边沿压上他的鼠蹊部的时候，才让他猛然想起了另一件让他无比心乱的事情。  
早上醒来，看到相叶和自己光着身子同床共枕，无论怎样他也不觉得他们只是单纯地相拥入眠了而已。那时候脑子里一下子蹦出来“不会是半推半就地对他做了那种事吧？！”这种想法。  
而现在樱井小心翼翼又恼羞成怒地将手探向自己的后方，掀起浴巾用中指轻轻碰了碰自己还潮湿着的私处周围，同时脸上滚烫着发烧——即使他知道此刻浴室里空无一人，他活了这么多年也绝不会想到自己有一天会做出这种行为——他才意识到自己难不成是被半推半就的那个？！  
不对不对不对。  
他拒绝。

然而他心底明明就是很开心的样子。  
很开心，很幸福，很甜蜜。他还能再继续描述下去，用矫情到让他都无法忍受浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的词语，描述个一百年都停不下来。  
「所以说这到底是怎么回事？！」

樱井深吸了一口气，试图让自己恢复冷静。  
也许也没有那么糟。他想。雅纪，能够忘记曾经在时空轮回里发生的那一切难道不是好事吗。所以到底刚才在悲壮个什么啊，樱井君。不应该高兴才对吗。到底谁推的谁又有什么重要的。人老了果然连重点都抓不住了。  
真好。真好。雅纪——终于可以将那所有的事情都忘记了。所以不要再摆着那幅臭脸了。又要哭。哭哭哭哭给谁看。还是个男人不是了。不就是和雅纪之间共同拥有的秘密一样的经历全部都被那家伙忘记了而已吗。也不是什么要紧的羁绊。那种痛苦的事情，雅纪忘记了才好。忘记了，也不需要去想到底他们还有没有在时空轮回里面，反正已经拥有彼此了。  
反正已经拥有彼此了。

樱井平稳了一下呼吸，端正了一下表情，正要转过身走出卫生间，就听到那个笨蛋在外面靠在门上说着，“我刚才逗你玩呢，翔ちゃん，我还以为你不会信——”  
樱井瞬间就乱了阵脚。  
「那死笨蛋在玩我啊？！」  
“虽然不知道你为什么一觉醒来就变得这么奇怪还突然问起这个……已经过去七年了，翔ちゃん还是不能走出来吗？我的纹身都还在呢，你要看吗？”门外悉悉簌簌一阵闷响。似乎是那家伙靠在门上动了动，樱井猛地拉开门，就看到相叶傻乎乎地光着身子背冲着他展示着满背的纹身，还费力地转回头给了他一个有点扭曲的用力的微笑。  
樱井一瞬间又酸了鼻尖。  
真的是老了，泪点居然变得这么低。

＊＊＊

七年前，他在相叶9月2日从高台上跳下去消失掉的第82天，也堵上了性命追随着相叶掉入那无形的时空裂缝之中。回想起来，樱井会觉得这实在是太傻了。先是相叶为了拯救自己而跳下去，而后又是自己追着他跳下去。拿生命当儿戏的他们两人到底是中了什么邪，才能干出这种他现在回忆起来都心有余悸的事情啊。  
七年前，他掉入时空裂缝之后，在那未知的时空里驰骋了不知多久——在那时的他看来，似乎也有几个世纪那么久了——被无形的手撕扯着，被身体下方黑暗的深渊之内变幻莫测的影像折磨着，他一遍遍哭泣着呐喊着忏悔着——直到时间的尽头。那时候他每时每刻都在想，雅纪那家伙掉下来的时候，也在这黑暗中经历了这些吗。自己都几乎不能支撑下来，那家伙得哭成什么样子才行啊。  
跌入黑暗中之后，再次醒来时，樱井便发觉自己正躺他卧室的床上，翻开手机查看了一下，竟然又回到了9月2日。樱井晕晕沉沉地坐着车来到了电视台录番组，在停车场遇到了相叶。  
那时的他抬起手，准备要招手叫出来“相叶ちゃん——”，却又在那名字窜到嗓子眼的时候噤声。二话不说在工作开始之前把那人拽到了一间随便找到的似乎没有人的化妆间里压在墙上就亲吻了起来。相叶似乎一下子被吓到了，双臂张开像投降一样举着不知所措。  
樱井现在回忆起来，想必是对方的不回应让那时的自己慌了神，双手就够上那人的衣领往下扒，却在那时被相叶拽住了手。  
“今晚要去我家吗？”相叶问了出来，一句话便击溃了那时的自己。  
那时候，堵上自己的命，彷徨着，崩溃着，以为永远会失去相叶雅纪的自己。

那一晚是他第一次和男人做爱。  
毛毛躁躁又完全没有这方面经验的樱井，在两人的欲望都上来之后，因为完全不知道该怎样做，又因为实在是太过渴望对方而不停地进攻着，直到回过神来才发现自己在这过程中一直都在把相叶当作女生来对待了。而让樱井慌乱的是，那家伙居然也没有反抗一丝一毫，每一次当自己的视线扫过相叶的脸的时候，都发现那人无时无刻不在注视着自己，目光热切，眼眶泛红。  
那一晚的床事过后，樱井把自己关在卫生间内，无论被对方如何劝说都不肯出去。他坐在马桶盖上将脸埋在手里，“伤害到那个人了吧？”这样一遍遍地对自己说着，眼睛被泪水挤得胀痛却流不出来。  
伤害到雅纪了吧。问都没有问就对他做了那种事，是伤害到他了吧？即便是那家伙邀请的自己，自己也还是都不知道他到底是怎样的想法就扑上去那么做了。就算是雅纪邀请的他又怎么样？！那家伙那么笨蛋，万一他其实并没有想要呢？！万一他邀请自己只是想要谈一谈呢？！万一其实雅纪完全都不知道曾经所发生过的一切，其实他只是和9月1日完全没有区别的相叶雅纪，而自己却掉入了时间轮回，成为了那唯一一个对雅纪有了不洁之欲的人呢？！  
搞砸了吧。  
总以为自己有多正确，实际上把所有事情都搞砸了吧。

“呐，翔ちゃん。”  
樱井懊悔不已的思绪被突然打断了，站在门外的雅纪，声音被门板阻隔着而显得愈发低沉，那声线让他不自觉地浑身发抖。  
“翔ちゃん，我都还记得哦，我的纹身都还在，你——要看吗？”  
樱井听闻一愣，抬起头看着浴室的门。门的那边，便是雅纪了。  
“呐呐翔ちゃん，我觉得，我明天可以再去追加一个纹身了呢。”那声音停了几秒，再次响起的时候，声音里掺杂着些许鼻音，“因为，终于等到了翔ちゃん，终于——终于等到了。”  
门的那边——  
便是他的雅纪了。

「相叶雅纪是属于他的了。」

＊＊＊

此时此刻，七年后的相叶雅纪，依旧是属于他的。  
那想法让樱井无意识地笑了出来，自己的微笑被倾身向前的相叶吻在了唇间。  
“翔ちゃん一大早怎么回事啦，又哭又闹的。”在亲吻之间，相叶咯咯笑了起来，惹得樱井烦躁地拍上了那个笨蛋的脑袋。  
“我哪里有又哭又闹了！”被相叶长长的双臂搂住了身子，樱井顺势将自己的手绕过那人的肩膀抱了起来，下巴靠在相叶的肩上。“做了个噩梦而已，一下子醒过来，还没有完全清醒罢了。”  
“还以为你穿越了……”  
又拍了一下那家伙的后脑勺，“你以为所有人都像你一样超现实体质啊！”  
二话不说地被相叶推挤着跌跌撞撞后退了几步撞在墙上，那家伙给了他一个傻到不行的笑容，双臂撑在他两旁，将樱井困在中间。  
“如果不是因为那个超现实，翔ちゃん现在才不会在我面前呢。”相叶抑制不住笑意地咧开嘴，表情灿烂到比窗外仲夏的阳光还艳丽那么几分，被那家伙凑到耳边吐吸着，“翔ちゃん，才不肯离我这么近呢，才不肯让我脱你的衣服，才不肯给我——”  
“打住！打住！”樱井觉得自己的脸又开始烧起来。他迅速抬起手捂住那人的嘴，以防那笨蛋又会说出什么不着边际的话来。  
捂着相叶的嘴，樱井突然觉得自己掌心一湿。惊诧地移开了手，竟发现相叶还未来得及缩回去的舌头稍微探出了一点点尖端夹在双唇之间。那舌尖泛着一片红色的温润闪光，配着相叶干净的表情，让樱井内心一颤。  
「这家伙浑然天成的色情感是怎么回事啊！」  
与其说是相叶雅纪属于了他，倒不如说有那么一部分也是自己投怀送抱还离不开这家伙了吧。樱井在心里别扭地想着。就有那么一小点点的部分是这样。一大——部分呢，当然还是建立在相叶雅纪是属于他的基础上的。  
在相叶又一次吻上来的时候，樱井在心里继续试图说服自己。  
——才没有离不开这家伙呢。  
一点都没有。

相叶雅纪的嘴唇很软。就像是那种用嘴唇抿一下就可以含在嘴里的蛋糕一样，有点冰凉，干燥却又沾着点水汽，用舌头舔过的时候，还能尝出一点点淡淡的甜。那感觉就像是相叶雅纪。在小巷里七拐八拐找到的一家门面很小的甜品店里，被老板娘精心调配出来的蛋糕，捧在手心微微颤动着，安静隐秘却又阵阵飘香。明明就只是亲吻而已，却让樱井像是被灌了酒一般浮上一股醉意。

“今后也要一直在一起啊。”

就在相叶用舌尖试探着舔过他的嘴唇的时候，他乍然一惊，耳边竟响起这样一句话，让他一下子退开了，唇上滑过一丝湿润的凉意。  
“你刚才说话了吗？”樱井问，诧异地看着相叶。  
“哎……？！”相叶一愣，眼神像是见了鬼一样，“我、你今天怎么回事啊？！”  
樱井无视了那人的问话，自顾自抬起手。  
相叶光裸的肩膀上，胎记如绚烂的烟花一般绽放。樱井用自己毫无艺术天赋的手指描摹着那纹路，双眼发直，对着自己面前的身体竟渐渐看痴了。  
他当然听出了那句话是自己的声音。从一个未知的地方，没来由地飘出来，在他的大脑里回荡了一下，而后一瞬间就从思绪中销声匿迹。自从樱井从那时空裂缝中醒来后，这七年里会时不时出现幻听或者幻视，他也不是没有担心过自己是不是真的精神上出了问题，然而他听到的那些话，或是看到的影像，无一例外都是与相叶有关的。久而久之，他私心也不太希望那些事情离他远去，便在心里给了自己一个“大概是曾经时间轮回里发生过的事情，现在全突破了时间屏障让他感受到了”这样的中二解释。只有自己能那样凭空听到或看到曾经时空轮回中的相叶，让樱井觉得自己是特殊的。即便有时会被那些影像之内的情绪所牵动而备受折磨，也让樱井对那感觉恋恋不舍。  
这样听上去的确有点受虐狂倾向了呢。樱井会时不时这样思忖着。  
也罢也罢，能看到相叶那段漫长的，无人知晓的经历，也没所谓了。  
樱井并没有把这些幻觉与相叶说。他自认为并没有什么说出来的必要。若是说了，雅纪那家伙指不定会慌乱成什么样子，大概拼了命也会想办法去让这些幻觉消失。那人在这七年里决口不提任何与曾经时间轮回有关的任何事，怕也是因为有了心理阴影才对。  
总是问着“翔ちゃん是还没有从那件事情中走出来吗？”，实际上他知道那个笨蛋自己也从未走出来过。有些伤口愈合了，留下的疤痕也会太深。雅纪大概是那种会用笑容执意埋没住那些疤痕的人吧。而樱井自己，大概是会时不时拿出那疤痕来欣赏一番的人才对？  
有时樱井望着相叶，就会这样想着，一个如此遍体鳞伤的人了，是如何将那笑容还做得那般完美啊。  
要保护住。要保护住那笑容，就如同保护珍宝一般。

樱井倾身向前，将自己的嘴唇印在那艳丽的胎记之上。“对不起。”他随即说，双手搂住了那一丝不挂的，已经因为清晨的凉意而微微颤抖的身体，“对不起。”  
相叶的侧脸划过他的耳朵，“翔ちゃん？”  
相叶雅纪就像是一座迷宫，他进去了，便再也找不到出口。

＊＊＊

相叶雅纪当然知道为什么樱井要对他说对不起。无非是一些“让你一个人受苦了”，或者“我没有保护好你”之类的理由。  
二宫总是吐槽自己笨。有很长的一段时间，相叶甚至都相信了自己是不是真的就是个笨蛋，无论怎样也理解不了翔ちゃん的想法，无论怎样也不能进入翔ちゃん的心。然而这多年的跌跌撞撞，让相叶突然意识到，有时候樱井那家伙，实际上也笨得出奇。  
就如钢筋铁板一样，宁折不弯。

相叶并没有告诉樱井他曾经在那异次元世界里的经历。  
在他对樱井发脾气之后，便半是愤恨半是懊恼地离开了国立，开始在那空无一人的世界中探索起来。他愤恨樱井的理智与不解风情，同时也懊恼自己的无所事事，毕竟时间的流逝，说不定此间一日，人世一年。等他在那附近绕了几圈返回国立的时候，竟发现自己曾经呆过的那一小片地方，竟密密麻麻堆砌着几十个纸团，中间还爬着一只小白鼠。  
「糟了。」那时相叶想着。「难道一不小心让翔ちゃん等了太久？」  
正这样思考着，头顶就又掉下来一张纸团，正砸在他的脑袋上。  
“我来找你了，雅纪。”  
那纸上这样写着。  
相叶霎时就愣住了，恐惧灭顶而来。他抬起头，看着空无一物的天空，似乎这样就能看到樱井从那时空裂缝之中突然出现似的。然而在他还未回过神来的时候，地面就剧烈地晃动起来。  
国立竞技场的边缘先是一片煞白，随即他周围的一切都刷拉一下子化为白灰，如电影特效一般全部瞬间轰塌。那些白灰在他黑暗的视野之中如旋风一般朝他席卷而来。相叶哑然失声，抬起双臂抱住头，却惊慌失措地因为那摇晃而跌倒在地上，那一大片白色涌过来时却全然无害，连一丝风都没有带起，从他眼前撞过消失。相叶傻了眼，愣愣地看着那本来就出现于虚无的世界一点点消失。  
最终，他所进入的那异次元世界，又一次回归了黑暗。他悬在半空，身下一片漆黑，却又仿佛有地面支撑一样，让他能够站立行走。「难道是因为翔ちゃん进入到了时空裂缝的原因吗？」他这样想着，站起身，转过头，便发现樱井在离他不远的地方背对着他，双肩低垂。  
「那样柔软的肩膀，曾经是怎样为他撑起暴风雨的天空的啊？」  
相叶看着那背影，心中一悸，便匆忙跑上前。他发现这里不再像他的梦境中那样，无论怎样向前跑都无法接近樱井。那时候，相叶三两步便来到了樱井身后。他伸出手，将双臂沿着樱井的腰线从后滑至前方，那人乖巧的身形被罩在自己的怀里。  
这样就可以了吧？相叶问着自己。这样就抓住了翔ちゃん了吧。

翔ちゃん。  
我爱你。

他跌入了一片黑暗。醒来时，自己已经又一次来到了他再熟悉不过的那个9月2日。

那天，樱井在与相叶的初夜过后，一周都几乎没再与他说话。别扭到极致地，甚至连番组上都与其他三位团员站得更近一些，除去机械地抛梗以外，其余时候和他之间仿佛有个透明人似的。相叶在那期间实在忍受不住，鼓起勇气去问着“翔ちゃん怎么了吗？”的时候，都被那人用不怎么让人信服的“正常状态”，在几乎不与他对视的情况下搪塞了过去。  
「到底是谁夺走了谁的第一次啊。」相叶那时候愤懑地想着，在这种状况持续了一周之后，义无反顾二话不说地在工作结束后跑到樱井家狂敲大门。「不行，非得要让那家伙正视自己一眼不可。」  
门被打开的时候，樱井穿着浴衣，头发似乎是刚洗过，结成了一缕一缕的发丝，爆炸一般朝着四面八方竖着。  
“相——”摆着一副窘迫的表情，刚要张口说话，便被相叶一个饿虎扑食一般的动作压到了地上，用双唇堵住了那还未说完的名字。  
“翔ちゃん要看着我，”伸出手扒住那人的下颚，看着樱井在他眼前涨红了脸，拼命想要偏开头的样子，相叶突然就不争气地委屈了起来，眼前一下子就一片模糊，“翔ちゃん不能再这样不跟我说话了。”  
“雅纪、哎——？！”樱井还在发愣地凝视着自己出神，便被相叶跌跌撞撞提着浴衣的领口又拽了起来，惊恐地抽吸了一声，樱井为了平衡自己而扒住了相叶因为用力而僵硬不已的手腕。  
相叶感受着自己的腕部被那冰凉的手紧攥着，突然间就鼻尖一酸，这么长时间以来所有的怒气和委屈席卷而来，他故意别过头不去看樱井有些不知所措的表情，自顾自拽着那人的领口就拖着他往卧室里走。  
“雅纪——！雅纪、你等等啊！”  
「已经等了这么多年了，我。」  
把樱井拽进房间，也不顾他到底有没有因为拖拽而磕碰到哪里，憋足了力气把他摔在了床上，还未等樱井手忙脚乱地撑着柔软的床面试图坐起来的时候就爬上床，一只手压上樱井的肩膀，另一只手抓住那人的脸便亲吻了下去。  
“不想要再等了。”亲吻之间，相叶喷吐着粗重的喘息，在樱井耳边重复着。  
「不想要再等了。既然已经迈出了第一步，那么为什么还要退开呢。」  
「翔ちゃん，为什么还要退开呢。」

樱井的浴衣早已经被相叶拉扯的不成样子，束腰的带子松得歪歪扭扭地挂在胯上，胸膛露出了一大片，因为方才的挣扎而蒙上了一层汗，白皙得晃眼。相叶深吸了一口气，便俯下身去，一路让自己的亲吻从樱井的脖颈绽放到胸膛。樱井在他舔过自己胸前的敏感点时突然剧烈地挣扎起来，在压制之下如受困的猛兽一般来回扭动着，力道之大让相叶一惊。  
“不要再闹了！”樱井紧锁着双眉，用挣开钳制的双手将相叶推开，满脸通红。  
“翔ちゃん觉得我在闹吗？”相叶直起身子，却保持着跨坐在樱井大腿上的姿势，故意沉下表情，“翔ちゃん那天不也一样是这么做的吗？”  
那句话说出来之后相叶便后悔了。他很清楚樱井现在这般别扭，就是因为一周之前在未经他同意的时候便半推半就地做了那件事。他看着樱井在他身下乍然一愣，通红的脸刷的一下子就白了，绞起的秀眉间滑过倾泻而下的懊悔与不安。那让他突然就心软了，缓缓地俯下身去轻吻在那眉间。  
“都说了我想要了。”相叶的声音柔软了下来，“都说了我还是那个经历过了这一切的相叶雅纪了。都说了我早在翔ちゃん想要我之前就想要翔ちゃん了。”侧过头咬住那人的耳垂，松口之后觉得不过瘾，便又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“翔ちゃん真是笨死了。”  
相叶感受到了樱井缓缓地轻搂住自己的双臂，便将笑意憋在了微微翘起的嘴角之上。  
“雅纪——那时候很痛吗？”别扭的声音小到几乎听不见，闷在相叶的肩膀里。  
“超级痛哦，”相叶偷偷将脸埋在樱井的发丝之间笑了，心里想着要捉弄一下这样突然认真起来的樱井，便在自己的声音里加入了过多的委屈，“特别特别痛，大概是因为是没有经验吧……”  
樱井不出他所料地开始不安起来，大汗淋漓的身子在他的怀抱之中扭动起来，当相叶抬起身子去直视着樱井的脸的时候，看到那人正抿着嘴唇。  
那是相叶最喜欢的一个表情。每当樱井想现在这样抿着嘴唇，嘴角向下扁着，下巴稍微向前噘的时候，都表示这家伙正在费力地思考着什么，带着点害羞和为难的小情绪。樱井在被问到了什么羞愧的问题，或是被夸奖了的时候，会经常在节目上做出这种表情，而在那时候，翔ちゃん的那个表情，是只属于他一个人的。  
于是相叶安静了下来，认真地等待着樱井的下一个反应。  
那比他年长一点的人突然就搂紧了他的背，将他压向自己。相叶一惊，随即听到樱井憋屈的声音在耳边响起。  
“我不怕痛。”  
相叶怔住，紧接着竟发现那人毛手毛脚地将自己的双腿从他的压制之下抽出来，曲起膝盖夹住了他的腰。  
“……翔ちゃん？”诧异地去看着樱井，相叶心底涌上一股不知名的情愫。  
那时候的自己，刻意夸大了他们初夜的痛感，当然不是为了这个。相叶现在回忆起来，依旧觉得樱井那时的反应让他又惊又喜。  
「明明根本就不是什么精英嘛，这个人。」  
樱井翔就像是一片海，溺在里面了，便再也望不到岸。

＊＊＊

此时此刻，七年后的他，依旧在那片海里游弋。  
“你说，如果哪天醒来了，你又穿越了可怎么办。”这问题樱井问过他的次数，他数都数不清。  
随后撅着比常人都要向外嘟的嘴唇，樱井摆出一副只有在他面前才会露出的表情，从他手臂围出的一小片空间下钻了出去，逃命的仓鼠一般蹭蹭蹭瞬间就离他几尺开外，笑得眯起双眼，下眼睑被挤出两道幼齿的卧蚕，“快去穿上衣服吧，笨蛋。都冻得发抖了。”  
相叶跟在樱井身后走回卧室，站在门口没有走进去。他保持着一段距离，远观着樱井背对着他将跨上的浴巾解下来，拿起床脚衣服堆上的内裤，弯着身子穿起来，臀部白皙到刺眼。他细长的腿蜷缩着，脚踝勾起又放直，坚硬的筋骨被拉伸开来，沿着那人修长的小腿肌肉所突出的形状描摹着。随后又拿起一件皱巴巴的衣服，举起双臂往头上套。那人背上的肌理随着他的动作而绷紧，一道道线条纵横交错，肩胛骨上两条被那家伙中二时期美其名曰“折断的翅膀”的筋线，每拉扯一分，就让他更想要走上前去从背后抱住樱井，把头靠在那人斜度过人的乖巧肩膀上。  
相叶忍住了。他只是远观着。  
远观着，让樱井的身体慢慢溢出毫无亵欲的烟香。

樱井的脑袋从套头衫钻出来的时候，头发被弄得凌乱不堪。那人回过头，顶着一头乱发给了他一个似笑非笑的表情，像极了十几年前他们刚出道时，那家伙飞扬跋扈的样子。  
“看什么呢。”  
声音顺着窗外斜照进来的阳光跳跃着滑过相叶的耳畔。

如果哪天醒来后，我又一次穿越了，那又有什么关系。无论如何，这一轮回之中我们在一起了。  
这样的话让我穿越多少次都无所谓。

相叶终于迈开步子走上前，胸膛贴着樱井散着热气的后背。“在看翔ちゃん呀。”笑得眯起双眼，他当真将下巴靠在那肩膀上，双臂环住樱井的腰，一只手从衣服地下钻进去，在那人温热的皮肤上爬来爬去。  
「嘛，有的人，还是不要只远观的好。要离得近近的，来回乱摸才是。」在脑子里这样想着，相叶自己没忍住笑了出来。他将手停在了樱井心脏的位置，按压在那里，闭上双眼。  
“雅纪——？”樱井靠着他，因为他的行为而有些困惑，迟疑地扭过头来，翘起的发尖瘙痒过他的侧脸，“快去穿衣服，乖——我一会儿还要工作呢。”  
“工作啊……”相叶把笑意留在抿起的双唇之间，狠狠地朝着樱井的侧脖颈咬了下去。  
樱井一惊，猛地从相叶的拥抱中挣脱开来，转了个身，一只手扶着脖子，“干什么啊！笨蛋！都说了我一会儿有工作了！”急匆匆地凑到镜子前面去检查脖子，看着皮肤上一片显眼的红印子，又扭过头来皱起脸看着他，“你说你是不是笨蛋！这么靠上，领子怎么遮得住啊！”  
相叶优哉游哉地躺回到床上，盖好被子，到头来也没有听从樱井的话把衣服穿好。他一边庆幸着自己上午的时间表完全空着，一边看着樱井狠命搓着自己在他脖子上留下的大作，直到那片皮肤的红印越来越大，那人才垂下了肩膀，苦着脸去翻箱倒柜找裤子穿。  
“翔ちゃん？”他说。  
“嗯？”樱井回答。  
“翔ちゃん。”他又说。  
“嗯。”自顾自穿着裤子，嘴里应着。  
“翔ちゃん——！”他重复着。  
“哎？”坐在床边穿袜子。  
“翔ちゃん。”他又重复了一遍，双手交叠在脑后。  
“哎。”

相叶一遍一遍地，就像是不厌其烦的孩子一样重复着樱井的名字，而樱井做着自己的事情，也同样不厌其烦地回答着他，就像曾经他一直都会做的那样。  
相叶将他刚才覆在樱井心脏上的手放到嘴前，用嘴唇感受着那还残留在指尖上的心跳，有力得仿佛还在撞击着他的指腹一样。  
砰砰。  
砰砰。  
跃动着，如涨潮的大海，波涛汹涌，浪高遮日。  
那是相叶最喜欢做的一件事情。在节目中途休息时间紧迫的时候，相叶会把樱井拽去随便一个没人的屋子里，化妆间也好卫生间也罢，把他推到墙上亲吻啃咬着，再稍微一松力让那人反推着他到另一面墙上，哐得一声撞的他背部酸疼，再攀上他的嘴唇仿佛要把他生生吞下去。相叶那时便会拥抱着樱井，将耳朵贴上他的侧脖颈，听着那里的脉搏奏出一曲最美的歌。  
又或者他们在温存过后精疲力竭地倒在床上，相叶会把侧脸贴上樱井汗湿的胸膛听着他的心跳，全身的重量都压在那人的身上，像八抓鱼一般。而樱井也会任由他去，宠溺着将手指穿过他湿淋淋的头发，从发根梳到发尖，一遍又一遍，如破浪的船桨。  
「翔ちゃん的心跳啊，听上去比演唱会上还要快呢。」有时候他会这样说。  
「嘛。」樱井会这样回答，声音懒洋洋地带着点高傲。「因为你这家伙在这种时候都比在演唱会上努力得多啊。」  
相叶会笑起来，一声一声地如啼鸣的飞鸟。「明天，我还会继续努力哦。」

明天会，后天也会，大后天也会。  
永远都会。  
因为没有什么会比让翔ちゃん的心脏跃动起来更美好的事情了。  
没有什么声音会比那心跳更动听了。

——————Fin.


End file.
